Master of Death, Servant of Life
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: Un crime. Un mystère. De l'aventure. De l'amour. Voici les quatre ingrédients de ce conte mettant en scène Harry et Draco dans une histoire hors du commun.
1. Prologue : Master and Servant

**Avertissement :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seules les aventures de cette histoire sont ma propriété.

Pour plus d'informations sur cette histoire, voir mon profil.

 **Note :** Ce chapitre commence à la fin du chapitre 36 d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.

...

 **Prologue**

 **Master and Servant**

Dormir. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était dormir. Tomber dans un sommeil profond pour s'éveiller dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle réalité et oublier. Juste oublier.

À son réveil, protégé par les rideaux de son baldaquin, Harry profita de l'obscurité, du calme et de sa solitude pour constater avec dépit qu'une nuit de sommeil n'avait en rien effacé la vérité qu'il connaissait, la réalité à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais échapper.

Comme un signe, à l'instant précis où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, en bougeant, son pied rencontra un poids au bout de son matelas. Intrigué, le jeune homme se saisit de sa baguette qu'il avait posée, par réflexe, auprès de son visage et d'un _Lumos_ tout juste pensé, il illumina son lit.

Ce qu'il vit, qu'il reconnut aussitôt lui fit froid dans le dos. Savamment organisés en un petit tas se trouvaient sa cape d'invisibilité pliée en triangle, la baguette de sureau sur sa hauteur et la pierre de résurrection en son centre, formant ainsi le signe de la mort. Une feuille blanche, d'origine inconnue, terminait la composition.

Le cœur battant, Harry l'attrapa sans hésitation. Les mots qu'il découvrit lui glacèrent le sang, bien plus encore que la réapparition des reliques abandonnées la veille.

« On ne s'éloigne pas de sa charge de Maitre de la Mort si facilement. »

Oublier, c'était ce qu'Harry avait voulu. Oublier qu'en étant le possesseur des trois reliques de la mort, il en était devenu le Maitre. Un rôle dont il ne voulait pas, d'autant plus quand le sens réel de cette charge lui semblait si obscur.

Déterminé à mener une vie normale, malgré les reliques, malgré le mot de la mort, malgré sa propre immortalité, Harry rassembla la cape, la baguette et la pierre afin de les enfermer dans un coffre pour l'éternité.

Fermement décidé à garder ce secret pour lui, Harry transforma le coffret en médaillon qu'il passa autour de son cou.

Même s'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ses reliques, même s'il était prêt à vivre physiquement avec, il pouvait en tout cas s'assurer de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs de Maitre de la mort.

Son plan était parfait et il aurait très probablement fonctionné si un certain blond n'était pas tout à coup entré en scène.


	2. Chapter 1 : Master of my Unhappiness

**Chapitre 1 : Master of my Unhappiness, Servant of your Execution**

Malheureux, Harry l'était dans sa vie - cette vie qu'il avait voulue normale. Normale, elle l'était dans tous ses aspects puisque la Mort avait accepté de le laisser tranquille - en tant que Maitre de celle-ci, l'ordre d'Harry n'aurait de toute façon pas pu être pris à la légère.

Mais même sans s'inquiéter de l'ingérence de la Mort dans sa vie, l'emploi du temps d'Harry était plus que chargé, entre son travail au bureau des Aurors - obtenu quelques semaines seulement après la fin de la guerre - son rôle de parrain pour Teddy, ses visites chez les Weasley dont il était toujours le membre honoraire de la famille, sa colocation avec Hermione et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, et bien sûr, sa vie de couple avec Ginny.

Après trois ans, Harry possédait donc tout pour être heureux. Mais il ne l'était pas, comme il se l'était pourtant imaginé. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'après des années passées à avoir Voldemort à ses trousses, sa vie lui semblait monotone. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment et elle ne risquait certainement pas de le devenir si les espoirs de Ginny - les espoirs d'une nation entière - concernant leur couple se concrétisaient.

Si Harry devait être tout à fait honnête, c'est bien ce domaine de sa vie qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Même s'il avait tout pour connaitre un bonheur conjugal certain avec sa jolie rousse, il fuyait avec désespoir quelque engagement à long terme que ce soit. Pas d'emménagement en perspective. Pas de mariage. Pas de bébé. Lui qui avait cru vouloir une vie de famille bien remplie, il la fuyait désormais, préférant occuper son temps à accumuler les heures de bureau.

Si Harry s'était en effet un jour imaginé que la vie d'Auror lui permettrait de vivre des aventures, de chasser criminels après malfaiteurs, il s'était complètement fourvoyé. En lui proposant un poste au Ministère, au sein de la division des Aurors, Kingsley, le Ministre par intérim qui l'était devenu à temps complet plus tard, avait surtout cherché à s'abroger les services du héros et sauveur du monde magique afin de redorer le blason du Ministère. Si la tactique n'avait pas particulièrement plu à Harry - même s'il avait fini par comprendre son intérêt lorsque Kingsley lui avait avoué qu'il n'en était pas à l'origine - elle avait au moins porté ses fruits.

Utilisé comme symbole de la réussite de la justice magique à grand renfort de publicité, de manifestations, d'interviews et de rencontres avec le Golden-Boy, les citoyens sorciers avaient retrouvé après trois ans toute leur confiance dans le Ministère et ses Aurors.

Tout le monde y avait gagné. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, bien sûr.

Enchainant les heures pour un travail qui n'avait souvent rien à voir avec le métier pour lequel il avait signé, répondant aux courriers inquiets de nombre de sorciers toujours en admiration devant le Survivant, Harry se retrouvait éloigné des véritables affaires. Comme le lui avait expliqué Kingsley en évitant son regard après qu'Harry l'ait confronté à ce sujet au début de sa carrière, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le Survivant dans une chasse aux méchants modernes lorsqu'il avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Harry avait eu la furieuse envie de lui rétorquer qu'en tant que Maitre de la Mort, il ne pouvait désormais plus mourir mais il s'était fait la promesse de garder cette malédiction secrète et il ne comptait pas y déroger.

Kingsley avait de toute façon repris le crédo de propagande du Ministère, à savoir que vivre dans le monde magique était désormais sûr quand les criminels n'étaient plus en service. C'était une réalité, Harry s'en rendait compte quotidiennement. La paix semblait régner... si ce n'était pour une affaire, une seule affaire de grande envergure qui suivait la justice sorcière depuis la fin de la guerre et contre laquelle personne ne faisait rien. Régulièrement depuis le mois de mai 1998, la liste des Mangemorts et des sympathisants retrouvés assassinés augmentait. Les Aurors, trop heureux de laisser faire ces soi-disant justiciers, aucune véritable investigation n'avait été ouverte. Et Harry commençait à en avoir marre quand lui mourrait d'envie de mener l'enquête. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler à Kingsley mais il s'était fait gentiment rabrouer, apprenant ainsi où se trouvait réellement sa place, où les gens l'attendaient, à un endroit où il n'était pas pris au sérieux.

Alors depuis, Harry supportait ses désillusions, son statut de Golden Poster et l'inefficacité affligeante du Ministère. Même si, à de nombreuses reprises, il avait voulu claquer la porte, il ne l'avait jamais fait, encouragé qu'il était par Ginny et ses amis qui lui soufflaient que dans un avenir proche, il pourrait postuler pour devenir Chef des Aurors et enfin Ministre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais après trois ans, Harry était quelque peu résigné. Résigné quant au monde magique, qui était supposé changer au lendemain de la guerre. Résigné quant à sa propre vie qui ressemblait à un malström d'émotions et d'actions vides de sens.

Heureusement pour lui, en ce mardi 5 juin, les choses allaient fondamentalement changer, sa vie prenant un tournant enfin satisfaisant.

…

Arrivé au Ministère depuis 8 heures ce matin-là, sa main douloureuse d'avoir écrit trop de rapports inutiles, Harry commençait à regarder par la fenêtre magique de son bureau avec envie. Plus de douze heures maintenant que sa journée avait débuté et avec les huit coups de l'horloge la fin légitime de sa garde était arrivée. Mais, si Harry désirait dans le fond partir, son inconscient, lui, trouvait tous les moyens possibles pour le forcer à rester et éviter ainsi le diner qui l'attendait chez les Weasley. Quelques heures plus tôt, en lui rappelant par Patronus qu'il était attendu chez ses parents pour 20h30 au plus tard, la voix de Ginny avait paru particulièrement chargée d'espoir en vue de cette soirée.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas à cœur de se retrouver une fois encore face à sa famille d'adoption, ses membres désireux d'entendre leur héros faire sa demande en mariage à leur sœur et fille. Harry trainait donc depuis quelques minutes sur la fin de son dossier, profitant du changement de garde pour grappiller du temps. Avec un peu de chance, Kingsley partirait sans s'apercevoir qu'Harry était toujours en poste et pour la première fois de sa vie, lui pourrait enchainer avec une garde de nuit. Non qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à faire. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt calme.

Quinze minutes plus tard, en effet, alors qu'il était toujours penché sur sa copie blanche, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, découvrant derrière elle une ribambelle d'Aurors.

« Harry, » s'exclama Angus, l'un de ses collègues, « J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas encore parti. Ça ne te dérange pas de garder le pont, le temps qu'on aille prendre un café. C'est le calme plat ici, tu ne devrais pas être embêté. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps. »

« Pas de souci, Angus, j'attendrais votre retour, » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme ce qui fit dresser les sourcils de l'autre Auror.

Angus haussa finalement les épaules et, se retournant vers ses collègues, il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle qui fut accueillie avec joie.

« T'es le meilleur, Harry, » entendit le bien nommé à de nombreuses reprises et la phrase, qui l'avait un jour fait sourire de sympathie, ne le fit désormais que grimacer.

Au Ministère, tous les représentants - et même les Aurors - étaient reconnus pour leur fausseté absurde. Enfin, pour Harry.

Néanmoins satisfait d'échapper à ses collègues et de profiter d'un peu de solitude pour faire le tour du propriétaire, Harry marcha le long des couloirs des bureaux des Aurors, appréciant le silence environnant, s'imaginant gardien des lieux. Il ferait assurément un meilleur travail que le chef en fonction.

Posté devant la porte du Chef-Auror Robards, c'est ainsi qu'un des membres de la brigade des patrouilleurs - une sous-division des Aurors - trouva d'ailleurs Harry, la mine sérieuse.

« Un nouveau meurtre de Mangemort vient d'être signalé, Auror Potter, » s'exclama l'homme d'une petite voix précipitée. « Le périmètre de sécurité a été monté. Tout le monde attend l'arrivée des Aurors. Est-ce que vous pouvez les appeler ? »

La réaction première d'Harry fut de rétorquer à l'officier qu'il faisait lui-même partie du Bureau mais il se maitrisa avec force. En l'espace d'une seconde, un plan fou s'était formé dans son esprit, un plan pour lequel Kingsley le punirait sans nul doute mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Ce soir était sa chance. Sa chance de sortir de son quotidien malheureux. Sa chance d'ajouter un peu de mystère à sa vie insipide.

« Je suis en charge ce soir, » déclara donc Harry d'une voix ferme. « Montrez-moi le chemin, je vous suis. »

Les yeux du patrouilleur se dressèrent de surprise et il balbutia une réponse qu'Harry ne comprit pas. En trois ans, s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la réaction des gens face à la légende. Et pour une fois, Harry avait envie d'en profiter. Certes, l'officier n'était pas certain qu'Harry avait le droit d'être emmené sur la scène de crime mais il n'osa pas lui demander confirmation ou pire passer au-delà du célèbre Potter.

Hochant la tête, il attendit donc patiemment qu'Harry laisse un message d'information à ses collègues puis il plaça sa main sur l'épaule du brun et dans un tourbillon les fit transplaner.

…

En arrivant dans la sombre allée du Londres Moldu qui servait de scène de crime, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons de trépidation. Il aurait dû s'en vouloir quand la victime gisait sous un drap blanc immaculé mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était sa première vraie enquête depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Bureau des Aurors et maintenant que son nom était ajouté au dossier, personne, pas même le Ministre, ne pourrait lui retirer ce cas.

Contrôlant à grand-peine le sourire qui voulait parer ses lèvres, Harry prit rapidement ses marques en tant qu'enquêteur. Après tout, s'il avait voulu en faire son métier, c'est parce qu'il avait ça dans le sang.

Après une brève explication donnée par les officiers présents sur la scène, Harry se rapprocha du cadavre gisant sur le pavé. Seul un bras dépassait du drap le camouflant, un bras gauche portant la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une Marque quelque peu délavée alors que le Mage Noir était mort. Harry ne se soucia même pas de ce tatouage grotesque, il ne lui faisait plus rien. Plus depuis qu'il voyait au quotidien comment les anciens Mangemorts étaient traités, par le gouvernement, par la population. Harry avait de la pitié pour eux.

Délicatement, il préféra plutôt dévoiler le visage de la victime pour se concentrer sur son enquête.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu le préparer à sa découverte.

La première chose qu'il vit de lui fut ses cheveux et il les reconnut dans l'instant. Le cœur battant la chamade plus d'excitation mais bien d'horreur, Harry ne voulut pas croire à l'évidence, pas même quand le drap se retrouva entièrement baissé, négligemment posé sur la poitrine d'un homme qui avait été son ennemi. Son ennemi mais également son camarade d'école.

Devant Harry, se trouvait étendue la dépouille de Draco Malfoy.

Saisi d'un haut-le-cœur violent, Harry mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas pour son premier meurtre.

Son attitude n'échappa pas au patrouilleur qui était venu le chercher chez les Aurors. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça va aller, Monsieur, » s'enquit-il avec étonnement - il faut dire, la scène avait beau être macabre, elle n'était pas non plus abominable.

Malfoy était mort d'un rapide coup de couteau à l'abdomen, comme toutes les autres victimes. Une simple mare de sang colorait la rue, rien qui aurait dû lui donner envie de vomir.

« Je le connaissais, » précisa Harry pour expliquer son attitude. « Un ancien camarade d'école que je n'ai pas revu depuis notre fin de scolarité. »

« Depuis la bataille de Poudlard vous voulez dire, Monsieur ? » s'étonna l'officier.

« Tout à fait. Et je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait fini sur le pavé. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ne se soit jamais revu, qu'on ne se soit jamais reparlé. »

« Ce n'était qu'un Mangemort, Monsieur, ce n'est pas une grosse perte. »

La phrase, balancée telle une évidence, donna à Harry un nouvel accès furieux de vomi. Cette attitude le dégoutait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils trouver normal qu'un homme soit assassiné, peu importent ses crimes passés ?

Excédé, Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'homme. Il se retourna plutôt sur le visage de Draco qu'il étudia avec minutie. La pâleur du jeune homme, tout à fait caractéristique, l'était d'autant plus dans la mort.

Certes, Malfoy avait perdu du sang mais Harry aurait pu jurer, après un bref coup d'œil que le teint du blondinet était déjà maladif avant sa mort. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que la vie de Draco était devenue après la fin de la guerre. Il s'était seulement assuré que le jeune homme n'irait pas en prison et après cela, ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Etant donné les circonstances, il semblait évident que la vie avait été difficile pour Draco ces trois dernières années.

Non seulement pâle, l'ancien Serpentard était également extrêmement maigre, comme s'il sortait d'une très longue maladie ou comme si la faim le tiraillait depuis déjà des semaines. Cette pensée fit d'autant plus horreur à Harry.

Après avoir examiné en détail tout ce que le corps pouvait lui apprendre, les patrouilleurs commençant à s'impatienter à ses côtés, Harry fit un tour éclair dans la ruelle. Les indices étaient faibles, pire que cela, inexistants. Et même s'il prit son temps pour tout observer, gravant dans sa mémoire les lieux comme des photographies, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'exaspérer davantage ses collègues. Ses supérieurs allaient déjà suffisamment le sermonner sans qu'un rapport narrant sa minutie extrême et inutile vienne mettre le feu aux poudres.

Son travail achevé, Harry autorisa donc les patrouilleurs à emmener le corps. Laissé sur la scène, les Oubliators déjà en piste pour apaiser la situation auprès des Moldus, Harry observa un instant le manège de ses coéquipiers avant de se décider à rentrer au Ministère.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

À peine eut-il transplané au service des Aurors que Robards l'accueillit, la mine sévère.

« Potter, » murmura l'homme d'un ton froid, « Quel mot dans la phrase 'Interdiction d'aller sur le terrain' ne comprenez-vous pas ? »

« J'étais seul au Bureau, Monsieur, » répondit Harry sans se départir d'une once de sa détermination. « L'affaire était urgente. J'ai répondu à l'appel du patrouilleur tout en laissant un mot à mes collègues. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne m'est rien arrivé là-bas. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Ou plutôt, tout est bien qui débute bien. »

« Débute, Potter ? Je ne vous comprends pas. »

« Cette enquête est la mienne. Je compte la mener jusqu'à son terme et trouver le ou les coupables qui sévissent dans les rangs des anciens partisans de Voldemort. »

Avec satisfaction, Harry observa son interlocuteur et tous leurs observateurs tressaillir à la mention du nom de son grand ennemi. Ridicule après trois ans mais néanmoins intéressant dans une telle situation.

« Cette enquête n'a pas lieu d'être, » reprit Robards. « Je veux dire, _votre_ enquête n'a pas lieu d'être quand j'ai d'autres Aurors qui s'occupent déjà des meurtres de Mangemorts. »

« Avec quel résultat, Monsieur, puis-je savoir ? » s'enquit Harry avec malice.

« Vous serez prié de rester à votre place, Auror Potter. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Comme je le disais, l'affaire sera transmise aux Aurors concernés. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien remettre tous les indices et les souvenirs en votre possession, vous pourrez _enfin_ rentrer chez vous. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant au ton de la voix de Robards que l'Auror en Chef était plus que contrarié, notamment par le fait, qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait tardé à rentrer chez lui à la fin de sa garde - Robards n'était pas dupe.

Harry se mit donc obligeamment en route pour son bureau afin de stocker ses souvenirs dans des fioles prêtes à l'emploi. Même s'il n'en avait normalement pas le droit, il en fit également une copie pour son enquête personnelle qu'il comptait bien mener. Il rédigea ensuite sa déposition.

L'entreprise dura une heure et demie, à la fin de laquelle, il amena le tout au service des preuves. Il signa avec sa baguette pour assurer la fiabilité des preuves et en profita pour regarder les casiers des enquêtes liées à son affaire. Avec dégout et désespoir, Harry se rendit compte que les preuves des derniers meurtres de Mangemorts n'avaient même pas été consultées après leur récolte.

La question ne se posait donc plus. Personne n'était concerné par cette affaire ! Très bien, ce n'était pas un problème. Lui le serait pour tous. Car, lorsque Draco Malfoy était dans la balance, Harry était incapable de rester éloigné. Il ne pouvait laisser son ancienne Némésis devenir un autre numéro abandonné des Affaires Oubliées.

Draco n'était pas n'importe qui, pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait oublier. Et ça, Harry allait s'en assurer.

En pénétrant dans son bureau pour récupérer sa cape de voyage, Harry s'aperçut que minuit avait déjà sonné. Épuisé de sa longue journée, le brun n'attendit pas davantage pour rentrer chez lui.

L'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec Hermione et Ron étaient bien silencieux. Ses amis devaient déjà être couchés après leur soirée chez les Weasley. Un hibou l'attendait - celui de Ginny mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir à cet instant - ainsi qu'une note, magiquement accrochée à la porte de sa chambre.

 _«_ _J_ _'_ _esp_ _è_ _re que tu auras une bonne excuse_ _»_ disait le mot, tout droit sorti de la plume d'Hermione mais de la bouche de Ron.

Exaspéré sans réelle raison, Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il était réellement épuisé. Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, pour prendre une bonne douche revigorante. La chaleur du jet l'aida à calmer les battements de son cœur, son énervement croissant et ce stress sorti d'on ne sait où.

Paré d'une simple serviette sur ses hanches, Harry s'allongea sur son lit avant de poser sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Juste avant de retirer ses lunettes et d'éteindre sa lumière, il réalisa un geste qui, pour une raison obscure, lui était devenu vital, ces dernières années.

Avec surprise, Harry barra sur le calendrier la date du jour précédent qui s'était achevé une heure plus tôt. Et avec une surprise encore plus grande, il se rappela que le 5 juin était le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy.

La veille, Malfoy avait pris ses 21 ans, sa majorité chez les Moldus et il en était mort.


	3. Chapter 2 : Master of your Investigation

**Chapitre 2 : Master of your Investigation, Servant of my Obsession**

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, durant laquelle le visage de Draco Malfoy l'avait chassé avec persistance, Harry se réveilla à la sonnerie de son alarme, sa Némesis encore présente dans ses pensées. La vision de ses lèvres se parant de son célèbre rictus pour se moquer de lui persistait mais heureusement pour Harry, celle-ci était loin d'être la plus cauchemardesque de celles qu'il avait rêvé. Voir les traits de l'ancien Serpentard, naturellement émaciés, entachés de sang : voilà une image qui lui avait donné envie de hurler. Rien d'étonnant donc que son corps se retrouve désormais tremper de sueur.

Frissonnant d'horreur, Harry se hâta de filer sous la douche pour se libérer de sa moiteur, de son odeur désagréable mais surtout de ses cauchemars infâmes. L'eau bouillante eut un certain effet sur ses deux premiers problèmes, le troisième restant malheureusement omniprésent. Il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un jet l'ébouillantant pour le guérir.

Sa toilette faite, comme tous les matins, Harry rejoignit la cuisine de laquelle s'élevaient des odeurs agréables de thé, de bacon et de pain grillé. Le parfum du repas avait beau être accueillant, le visage de ses amis qui lui faisaient face ne l'était clairement pas. Harry se rappela alors le mot laissé sur sa porte mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'entamer des excuses, la voix de Ron s'éleva, tonitruante dans le silence malaisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver hier pour que tu n'aies pas le temps de prévenir de ton absence, Harry? s'enquit-il avec colère.

-Doucement, Ron, répondit Harry, pas particulièrement heureux que son ami soit aussi dur dans ses propos à 7h du matin tout juste passé. J'ai été appelé sur un meurtre alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le bureau. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas vous prévenir.

Ron désormais penaud du fait de ces explications quelque peu édulcorées, Hermione prit la relève de l'interrogatoire.

-C'est juste qu'on était inquiet pour toi, Harry. On a cru que tu t'étais retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste. Tu aurais dû nous envoyer un Patronus.

-Je n'avais pas le temps, Mione. Tout est arrivé très vite. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne risque pas d'aller à l'hôpital quand il ne se passe rien dans ma vie. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis au moins six mois de toute façon.

-Et c'est tant mieux, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, choquée comme toujours de la négligence de son ami concernant sa santé et de son besoin vital de danger.

-Qui est mort? les interrompit Ron dans leur lutte de regards exaspérés.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire tant que l'enquête est en cours, Ron. C'est comme ça que ça marche pour ceux qui ne sont pas...

-Aurors, oui je sais, le coupa le rouquin. Désolé d'être un citoyen lambda.

Interdit, Harry fixa son ami, les bras ballants, incapable de trouver quoi lui dire, si ce n'est le nom de la victime. Il détestait désobéir aux règles du Ministère, bien sûr, mais il détestait encore plus que Ron soit dans un tel état. Après trois ans, ses résultats, trop faibles, pour entrer chez les Aurors étaient encore un sujet difficile à supporter, délicat à aborder. Non que Ron n'ait pas repris sa vie en main depuis, en rejoignant la franchise de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » mais la pilule était encore dure à avaler après toutes ces années, surtout quand son colocataire et meilleur ami se faisait parader par les officiels du Ministère. Même si Ron n'ignorait pas qu'Harry haïssait l'attention, le revers de la médaille, les relents de son ancienne jalousie à son égard persistaient et revenaient le titiller aux pires moments.

Harry aurait tout fait pour que son ami ne soit pas malheureux mais, après avoir prononcé le nom de Draco Malfoy, alors que Ron se mit à éclater de rire, après un « Bon débarras », il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais rien dit. Il aurait surtout préféré que Ron se taise.

 _« Un mot de toi, Maitre, et il est mort, »_ lui souffla la Faucheuse dans le fond de son esprit et Harry trembla de cette sensation à laquelle il avait échappé ces dernières semaines.

La mort ne lui parlait qu'aux moments où il était vulnérable, le plus susceptible d'écouter son appel. Mais ces derniers temps, Harry était plongé dans une telle torpeur, que même la Mort ne pouvait le perturber. Non! Il avait fallu un Draco Malfoy pour le réveiller.

Régnant dans sa colère du mieux qu'il put, Harry quitta la cuisine, emportant avec lui son assiette et son thé préparés par Hermione, pour retourner dans sa chambre, sans répondre aux questions de Ron, demandant tout d'abord des détails puis une explication sur sa fuite.

Comme toujours quand les deux amis se disputaient, Hermione vint à leur rescousse, s'immisçant dans la chambre d'Harry sans y avoir été invitée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry était comme son frère et après leurs mois de cavale durant la guerre, et maintenant leur colocation, elle avait eu l'opportunité de le voir sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne risquait donc pas d'être gênée par quelque spectacle que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'exclama Harry à peine Hermione eut refermé la porte de sa chambre.

-C'est marrant, j'allais te poser exactement la même question, répondit la jeune fille.

Harry haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'allusion, comme s'il ne voyait pas de problèmes à la situation.

-Si Ron a réagi de la sorte, finit par reprendre Hermione, c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Il veut que tu demandes sa main à Ginny. Il veut que vous soyez une famille dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Et le fait que tu reportes sans arrêt l'évènement et que tu esquives chaque conversation à ce sujet, l'oblige à se poser des questions et le rend nerveux. À vrai dire, on se pose tous des questions.

-Dire qu'à une époque, il ne voulait pas me voir sortir avec sa petite soeur, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, déclara Harry, sans répondre à l'interrogation sous-entendue d'Hermione. Et je croyais que je faisais déjà partie de la famille?

-Bien sûr, Harry. Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Tu le sais parfaitement... Une fois encore, tu esquives.

-Qu'en est-il de sa réaction concernant Malfoy? reprit Harry, changeant complètement de sujet, sans prendre de pincettes. Tu trouves qu'elle est normale?

-Qu'en est-il de la tienne, le contra Hermione, tel un prophète. L'est-elle?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela, quand elle ramenait la conversation à lui, lui qui voulait tout le contraire.

-Trois ans que la guerre est finie. Trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Trois qu'on est censés être des adultes et le voilà qui rigole à l'annonce de sa mort. Je ne peux pas cautionner cela.

-Et lui ne peut probablement pas cautionner que tu parles avec autant de passion de la mort de ton ancien ennemi, avec plus de passion que tout ce dont tu as pu parler ces derniers mois, Harry. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

-Je vais faire quelque chose. Je vais retrouver son assassin, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coute, peu importe le temps que je vais devoir y passer, peu importent les gens qui vont me mettre des batons dans les roues ou ceux qui ne peuvent comprendre mon entreprise.

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant dans le miroir ses joues rougies et ses mains tremblantes d'émotions qu'Harry comprit qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, maintenant, murmura Hermione et Harry hocha la tête en poussant un soupir résigné.

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, grogna-t-il dans le vide, sans oser observer son amie.

-Et il n'est mort que depuis hier soir, rétorqua Hermione, elle aussi soudainement las. Fais attention, Harry, de ne pas retomber dans ton ancienne obsession, surtout quand, cette fois-ci, Malfoy ne pourra pas faire une action stupide qui te réveillera de cette transe malsaine dans laquelle il semble être le seul capable de te mettre.

Incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée quand tout ce qu'il avait à la bouche était une phrase mille fois répétée - « je ne suis pas obsédé par Malfoy » - Harry se contenta de fixer Hermione qui, après une minute claqua dans ses mains.

-Tu ne devrais pas reporter à plus tard la réponse que tu dois à Ginny, dit-elle en déposant sur son lit la missive qu'elle venait de détacher de la patte de l'oiseau.

Puis, sans attendre de réplique de sa part, elle quitta la chambre pour finir de se préparer.

N'ayant soudainement plus très faim, Harry fit disparaitre son assiette de nourriture pour éviter d'avoir la nausée. Sa tasse de thé brulante dans sa main gauche, la lettre de Ginny dans l'autre, il se mit à la parcourir rapidement des yeux.

 _« Mon cher Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce soir? Tu m'avais pourtant confirmé que tu serais là. Je t'attendais avec impatience. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je sais qu'avec l'arrivée de mon anniversaire qui se profile à l'horizon, tu es de plus en plus stressé par tu-sais-quoi, mais ce ne doit pas être une raison de fuir la maison. Je t'aime, Harry. Réponds-moi vite. »_

Le « tu-sais-quoi » en question - une expression qu'Harry abhorrait au plus haut point - était censé être sa future demande en mariage. Rien n'aurait pu être moins romantique que les rappels incessants de sa belle-famille, si ce n'est les allusions absolument pas discrètes de sa chère et tendre.

Un instant, Harry eut à coeur de renvoyer le hibou sans même une réponse mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire cela à sa jolie rousse. Si seulement celle-ci pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être mariés pour être heureux - ou pas obligés d'être mariés tout court. Il n'avait aucun doute que Ginny désirait ressembler au couple formé par Hermione et Ron et même emménager avec eux, mais, plus les mois passaient, moins le désir naissait chez Harry et moins Harry parvenait à l'expliquer à Ginny.

Prenant finalement la plume après quelques minutes de réflexion, il rédigea une brève note d'explication dans laquelle il informa sa compagne de la surcharge actuelle de son emploi du temps. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune fille comprendrait le message sous-entendu.

Satisfait d'avoir ainsi réglé l'un de ses nombreux problèmes, Harry enfila sa tenue d'Auror puis, dans un tourbillon, transplana au Ministère.

Arrivé dans son service, d'un oeil quelque peu mauvais, signe qu'il lui en voulait encore de sa démarche de la veille, Robards l'informa que le Ministre voulait le voir dans son bureau à la première heure. Harry ne prit donc pas la peine de s'arrêter dans ses quartiers, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, prêt à se faire réprimander par Kingsley.

À peine eut-il mis les pieds dans le couloir menant au bureau du Ministre que la secrétaire l'aperçut et le salua en rougissant, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme lui sourit et après un bref signe de tête, il pénétra dans le bureau de l'homme en charge de la communauté magique.

-Kingsley, s'exclama Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta requête?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, Harry, répliqua Shacklebolt en levant les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspéré et amusé de l'attitude de son protégé. Tu te doutes bien que tes péripéties de la veille sont arrivées à mes oreilles par le premier Patronus de Robards. L'homme est tellement stressé de te voir succomber sous sa gouverne, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, qu'il...

-Qu'il me confie comme affaire les vols de chaudron. Je ne suis pas devenu Auror pour mourir d'ennui, Kingsley, et tu le sais très bien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme tu l'as fait hier. Tu aurais dû prévenir tes supérieurs.

-Et ainsi être écarté de l'enquête? Je ne crois pas non. C'était impossible. Tu sais à quel point je me désespérais de me retrouver sur une vraie affaire.

-Et maintenant que tu as vu ton premier meurtre, tu es satisfait? s'enquit Shacklebolt d'une voix froide.

-Bien sûr que non. J'aurais préféré dépérir d'ennui derrière mon bureau plutôt que de voir le cadavre de Malfoy. Mais dans un sens, je suis content d'avoir été là. Tu ne peux pas me virer de l'enquête et je veux retrouver son assassin.

-Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre, Harry? Parce que tu le connaissais?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, s'enflamma Harry. Parce que je n'en peux plus de voir des morts être oubliés sans qu'aucune recherche n'ait été faite à leur sujet. Parce que je ne supporte plus de travailler pour un Ministère qui se fiche de voir des hommes et des femmes impunément tués. Le fait qu'ils aient été ou non des Mangemorts importe peu. Ce sont des êtres humains, comme nous tous. Point à la ligne. Et quand j'ai accepté de mourir pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité, ce n'était pas pour que la société s'embourbe dans une telle discrimination et ce semblant de justice. Je suis fatigué de tout cela, et le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas que je sois le seul à penser de la sorte. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec toi-même, Kingsley, quand tu sais que tu approuves tout cela par manque de réaction? Dis-le moi...

Choqué, l'homme fixa Harry sans savoir quoi répondre. Le maigre « tu sais à qui tu parles » que beaucoup aurait utilisé à sa place n'aurait pu fonctionner face à ce degré d'intégrité visible sur les traits du Sauveur.

-Tu es trop bon, comparé au reste d'entre nous, voilà tout!

-C'est faux! rugit Harry. Je en suis pas un saint. Je ne suis pas un héros. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Ne me sort pas ta soupe de politicien. Dis-moi seulement que j'ai le champ libre sur cette enquête, que tu ne me mettras pas de baton dans les roues, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, à défaut d'une justice efficace.

-L'affaire a malheureusement déjà été classée, répondit mollement Kingsley.

De rage, la magie d'Harry explosa dans la pièce, faisant vibrer le mobilier et le crâne du Ministre.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, s'égosilla Harry. Tu peux me renvoyer ou m'arrêter si tu veux, j'enquêterais d'une façon ou d'un autre. Et crois-moi, je suis prêt à tout quand je suis déterminé.

-Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je vais accepter que tu enquêtes, mais uniquement sur ton temps libre. Tu auras accès à toutes les preuves, celles deux autres affaires similaires et tu viendras directement me rapporter tout ce que tu apprends. Si tu penses avoir une piste sérieuse, viens me trouver. Je t'accompagnerais. Promets-moi seulement de ne rien faire de stupide ou d'inconsidéré. Je tiens à toi, Harry.

Les paroles de Kingsley adoucirent la colère du jeune homme qui décrispa ses poings et ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer complètement. Depuis le temps qu'il avait voulu être mis au courant de ces meurtres majeurs, une simple explosion et voilà le Ministre qui le dépêchait sans davantage de complication sur l'affaire. Une honte!

-Est-ce que les proches de Malfoy ont été prévenus? demanda Harry après avoir pris quelques minutes de réflexion que Kingsley ne troubla pas.

-Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, Harry, répliqua Shacklebolt, mal à l'aise. Une lettre leur sera adressée après que le corps ait été incinéré.

-Et c'est tellement normal, cracha Harry avec amertume. Ils sont traités avec moins de dignité que des bêtes. Je suis sûr que Narcissa Malfoy souhaitera voir le cadavre de son fils. C'est son droit.

-Mais ce ne sera pas possible. La procédure l'interdit.

-Vous pourriez très bien l'enfreindre pour permettre à une mère de commencer son deuil.

-Le Magenmagot ne me le permettrait pas, Harry. Ils auraient ma tête. Et malgré ce que tu penses du Ministère, malgré ton peu de souci à l'idée d'y rester, je souhaite continuer à y travailler car j'ai quand même l'impression de faire du bon travail.

-Bien sûr, Mr le Ministre, dit Harry en se relevant, d'une voix quelque peu dégoutée. Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancées de l'enquête.

Et sans attendre de renvoi officiel de la part d'un Kingsley qui ne savait gérer le jeune gomme quand il agissait de la sorte, Harry quitta les quartiers du Ministre pour aller à son bureau.

Au cours de la journée, Harry profita de ses quelques minutes de temps libre pour adresser un hibou à Narcissa Malfoy afin d'organiser une rencontre au Manoir, ce que la jeune femme accepta pour le lendemain même, à l'heure du thé. Malgré l'urgence, malgré son envie d'y aller dans l'instant, Harry ne pressa pas les choses, sachant pertinemment que même son statut de Survivant ne pourrait permettre à la matriarche Malfoy de voir le corps froid de son fils - une mesure prise pour éviter que de quelconques sortilèges puissent être utilisés pour transformer des sorciers Noirs puissants en Inferi, pour les faire revivre en utilisant d'autres subterfuges ou pour récupérer leur magie.

Dès que sa fin de journée arriva, Harry partit en quête de toutes les preuves compulsées aux archives qu'il se fit envoyer à son appartement et, dès son retour chez lui, il commença à trier, lire, cataloguer et afficher sur son mur tous les indices des meurtres remontant à trois années plus tôt. Avec stupeur et colère, Harry constata qu'aucune autopsie n'avait été effectuée pour aucune des victimes, aucun Médicomage spécialisé dans ce domaine ayant désiré travailler sur les corps de ces criminels.

Abasourdi, Harry accrocha le peu de photos ayant été prises. À l'aide de sa Pensine, il passa ensuite la soirée à examiner les souvenirs de ses collègues ayant été les différentes scènes de crime, toutes situées dans le Londres Moldu - un premier indice important en soi.

Vers 2h du matin, complètement épuisé, Harry s'endormit, encore tout habillé, son repas préparé par Hermione non touché.

...

Le lendemain, Harry n'entendit pas son réveil sonner, si bien qu'Hermione dut venir le secouer pour le sortir du lit. La jeune fille, choquée des photos de cadavres qu'elle voyait jonchées sur les murs de son ami mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le brun était finalement sorti de sa torpeur.

Le jeune Auror reprit conscience avec la réalité dans un grand fracas, hurlant à en perdre la voix. Sa nuit ayant été de nouveau remplie de cauchemars, il eut toutes les peines du monde à comprendre que les mains enserrant son corps n'appartenaient pas à un ennemi l'attaquant. Toujours habitué à réagir à l'instinct, et ce malgré les trois années de calme plat dans sa vie, Harry attrapa Hermione à la taille, la retournant sur son lit, sa baguette pointée vers son cou, l'immobilisant en position d'attaque.

Le souffle coupé, Hermione balbutia un faible « Harry » et après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme revint finalement à lui. Il libéra enfin son amie, les joues rouges d'excuse pour son comportement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dit hier, Harry, s'écria Hermione, encore tremblante d'émotions mais Harry n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner si ce n'est un faible « désolé ».

Sans le vouloir, ses yeux étaient tombés sur l'unique cliché qu'il disposait de Draco, ses rêves s'étaient alors rappelés à lui, lui coupant toute lucidité et capacité à exprimer ses pensées. Harry se souvint, qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée, il devrait annoncer à une mère que son fils chéri était mort.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé? était en train de lui demander Hermione et Harry haussa les épaules puisqu'il ignorait la réponse.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Mione, reprit Harry. Je ne suis pas très bien.

-Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici aujourd'hui dans ce cas. Le Ministère peut bien se passer, pour une journée, de son Sauveur.

-Si seulement, rétorqua Harry mollement. Je finis plus tôt aujourd'hui de toute façon.

Bien sûr, Harry n'en précisa pas la raison.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller? s'enquit Hermione et Harry hocha la tête, la jeune fille pas tellement rassurée - ce n'était pas comme si son ami était connu pour ses réponses mensongères lorsqu'il était question de sa santé.

Tout ce qu'elle avait craint, la veille, en l'espace d'une seconde, à l'annonce de la mort de Malfoy, était en train de se vérifier. Harry se laissait submerger par ses émotions, par son affaire comme si c'était son unique raison de vivre. Une attitude malsaine qui, Hermione le savait - cherchait même à encourager Harry à ce propos mais sans succès - devait être soignée par un Psychomage.

Mais Harry était adulte et il y avait certaines décisions qu'elle ne pouvait prendre pour lui. Quand il lui affirma qu'il était d'attaque pour sa journée, Hermione le laissa donc partir, avec néanmoins une boule au ventre ne cessant d'enfler.

...

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès des grilles du Manoir Malfoy, à 17h pétantes, Harry fut étonné de ne pas ressentir d'émotions négatives, au moins contradictoires, à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce lieu de torture. Aucune peur ne l'étreignit, si ce n'était celle d'annoncer à Narcissa la disparition de Draco. Mais Harry n'était pas un lâche, la peur ne risquait pas de le faire reculer. Le coeur battant, il se présenta avec une détermination sans faille.

Après avoir sonné, Harry fut accueilli par un elfe de maison à l'aspect plutôt minable qui s'inclina dans sa direction par respect dès qu'il l'eut reconnu. Puis il l'invita à le suivre dans la large allée menant à l'entrée du Manoir. Harry s'empressa d'obtempérer.

Loin d'être laissés à l'abandon, comme il se l'était imaginé, les jardins avaient néanmoins beaucoup perdu de leur superbe d'antan. Sans raison particulière, Harry en fut attristé. Il n'avait peut-être jamais compris qu'une si petite famille comme les Malfoy puisse vivre dans un domaine si large, mais la nature, elle n'y était pour rien concernant les problèmes de ses propriétaires - c'était pourtant elle qui payait. Des problèmes qui, Harry le constata durant sa visite, étaient liés au Ministère lui-même qui avait gelé les comptes de la famille le jour de l'arrestation de Lucius. Leur maison et leurs biens leur avaient été laissé pour la simple raison que personne ne portant le nom de Malfoy ne pouvait y toucher. Malheureusement, la richesse qui avait par le passé paré les pièces du Manoir était aujourd'hui absente. À suivre l'elfe jusqu'aux tréfonds de la demeure en passant par des couloirs déserts et des pièces vides, il semblait évident que les Malfoy n'occupaient qu'une petite partie de l'endroit. À quoi pouvait bien servir un chateau sans âme pour y déambuler, encore moins le hanter? Harry se demanda quelle vie, ces dernières années, avait pu mener Draco entre ces murs. Une vie probablement triste.

C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage fermé de Narcissa. À la différence de Draco, à la différence de ce qu'il avait supposé, le corps de la mère de son ennemi de toujours n'était ni décharné, ni pale à excès. Narcissa semblait bien nourrie. Ses vêtements étaient de bonne facture et récent sans être pourtant parés de mille dorures. Avec stupéfaction, Harry constata que la femme paraissait normale, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Ni riche. Ni pauvre. Ni négligé. Ni superficielle. Juste normale.

Reprenant difficilement contenance, sans toutefois chercher à le montrer, Harry s'avança jusqu'à Narcissa et inclina sa tête pour déposer un faux baiser sur sa main. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit pour ce geste aurait pu sans nul doute se faire se retourner des têtes. Elle possédait la même beauté que Draco même si Harry ne l'avait remarqué que dans sa mort.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Mr Potter, demanda Narcissa après avoir échangé les salutations d'usage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de plaisir, Mme Malfoy. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez, s'il vous plait.

Narcissa s'exécuta, même si ses yeux ne dévièrent pas un seul instant de ceux d'Harry.

-Le corps de Draco a été retrouvé dans une rue Moldue, avant-hier soir. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'il a été assassiné.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Harry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans vomir. Face à lui, Narcissa était magistrale dans sa posture de reine, une simple main posée sur sa bouche pour se retenir d'exploser : une femme clairement bouleversée, dévastée sans pourtant de signes visibles : une Sang-Pur dans sa grâce la plus extrême.

-Sait-on qui est le responsable? demanda-t-elle et sa voix était libre de toutes émotions, de toute vie, même.

-Pas encore mais je suis en charge de l'enquête, Mme Malfoy. Et de ce fait, j'aimerais vous poser des questions pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais également regarder les affaires de Draco, au cas où un élément important s'y trouverait.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Mr Potter, si vous me promettez de découvrir le meurtrier de mon fils et de lui faire justice.

-Je vous le promets, jura solennellement Harry.

Narcissa hocha la tête et demanda poliment à son elfe de maison - il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul - de leur apporter le thé qui avait été à l'origine de l'invitation.

-Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le droit de récupérer son corps, seulement ses cendres, murmura Narcissa qui avait, comme tout le monde dans la société sorcière, lu les nombreux articles qui étaient sortis à ce sujet lorsque la décision avait été prose par le Magenmagot. Si vous saviez quelle disgrace cela constitue pour les Sang-Purs de ne pas pouvoir veiller le corps du mort puis de le mettre en terre... Enfin, je suppose que c'est justement le principe, d'humilier nos coutumes, de nous humilier.

-Je suis désolé, répliqua Harry. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement.

-Vraiment, s'étonna Narcissa. Il me semble que vous étiez l'ennemi de Draco depuis le premier jour où vous l'avez rencontré. Mon fils m'a suffisamment rabâché les oreilles à ce propos, à votre propos, pour que je l'ignore encore.

-Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai compris, avoua Harry, peut-être seulement à l'instant où j'ai vu son corps qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été mon ennemi, pas lui...

-Comment était-il ... dans la mort? s'enquit Narcissa sans qu'Harry n'ait à préciser le nom du seul qu'il ait véritablement haï.

Harry repensa à la photographie qu'il avait collé à son mur la veille et un unique adjectif lui vint à l'esprit.

-Beau.

Narcissa lui offrit un maigre sourire : le premier, le seul.

-Il est une époque où il aurait adoré être ainsi qualifié. Ces dernières années, sa vanité avait malheureusement disparu. J'en était triste, oui, car c'était une part de sa personnalité qui m'avait toujours amusée, très révélatrice de son lui intérieur. Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il se trouvait parfait, mais parce qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Draco n'ignorait pas ses défauts, ses failles, au contraire, il en était effrayé mais bien présenter était un moyen, pour lui, de gagner en assurance. Depuis la guerre et son procès puis l'arrestation de son père, il avait perdu tout cela. Il n'avait plus le désir de paraitre car il n'en avait plus la force. Pas parce que nous avions perdu notre statut, ou une partie de notre richesse mais car quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Et le plus malheureux est que je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Moi, sa mère.

Sous l'impulsion du moment, Harry tendit sa main pour réconforter Narcissa. La jeune femme accueillit le contact avec étonnement mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

-Vous êtes vraiment unique en votre genre, Mr Potter, murmura-t-elle et Harry ne sut ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez toujours intrigué Draco. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à votre survie.

-Malgré ce qu'est devenu le monde, pour vous, aujourd'hui? ne put s'empêcher d'objecter Harry.

-Bien sûr. Que croyez-vous qu'il serait devenu, même ou peut-être surtout pour nous, si IL avait gagné?

Et Harry, qui ne savait quoi dire, garda le silence. Il n'eut ensuite pas besoin de poser des questions pour que Narcissa s'exprime et qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'avait été la vie de Draco - leur vie - ces trois dernières années. Pour son plus grand malheur, son fils était devenu un étranger pour elle, s'éteignant à petit feu sans son désir de survivre. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui apprendre sur ses allées et venues, rares, ni sur son était de pensée, ni sur ses amis ou connaissances - selon Narcissa, si ce n'était ses clients qui lui commandaient des potions, la plupart du temps par correspondance, il ne voyait personne - encore moins sur la personne qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans le Londres Moldu.

Malgré tout, à la fin de l'entretien, Harry eut l'impression d'en connaitre bien davantage sur Draco. Et cela ne faisait que commencer puisque sous l'ordre de sa maitresse, l'elfe entraina Harry dans la chambre du blondinet l'autorisant à emmener tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire de prendre. Harry ne se fit pas prier et après deux bonnes heures à user de sa baguette, il repartit chez lui, les bras chargés des pièces de la vie de Malfoy, et une proposition envers Narcissa de contacter Andromeda et Teddy pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule.

...

Durant une semaine et demie, Harry adopta une routine quasi obsessive - même lui reconnaissait les signes dans son comportement - dans sa conduite de l'enquête concernant Malfoy. Sans aide ni encouragement, il y était de toute façon obligé.

Levé à 7h45 tous les matins après une très courte nuit, il partait travailler au Ministère entre 8h et 17h. Sans prendre de pause déjeuner, il était ainsi parvenu à écourter ses journées de travail. Arrivé à son appartement, il entamait sa deuxième journée après un thé réconfortant. Avec minutie, Harry fouillait chaque petit objet qu'il avait récolté dans la chambre de Malfoy, chaque indice pouvant lui en apprendre davantage sur son affaire. La récolte était maigre mais Harry ne désespérait pas. Il avait même parlé aux anciens camarades de Draco pour s'entendre dire toujours la même réponse : Draco avait disparu de leurs vies bien longtemps avant sa mort. Harry ne pouvait néanmoins concevoir que le blondinet n'ait eu absolument rien dans la vie, pas même un petit secret. Ses recherches du côté de ses clients n'ayant rien montré, son business était parfaitement légal.

Harry cherchait, certain qu'il finirait par trouver la pièce manquante au puzzle uni et blanc qu'était la vie de Malfoy. Il devait y avoir une tache noire sur la toile vide qu'il avait jusqu'alors reconstituée.

À force de se plonger dans son travail, Harry en oublia bien sûr tout le reste. Après tout, les vieilles obsessions ont la vie dure. Il fut brutalement ramené à cette réalité le second samedi, suivant le commencement de son enquête. Ses amis, qui avaient été jusque-là compréhensifs, ne comprirent pas qu'il souhaitait passer toute sa journée loin du Ministère, enfermé dans sa chambre, à tourner et retourner des objets qu'il avait fini par connaitre par coeur.

Le week-end étant normalement réservé à leur visite des Weasley, Hermione et Ron ne changèrent pas cette habitude, mais quand Ginny vit qu'Harry n'était pas présent avec eux, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre un terme à ce jeu qu'Harry était en train de jouer... sans elle.

Ginny trouva son amant dans sa chambre, le jeune homme n'ayant pas quitté sa place sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures. En un regard, la jolie rousse s'aperçut qu'Harry était parti plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé sur le chemin de la stupidité ou de la folie, peut-être un peu des deux. Cernés jusqu'au bas de ses joues, Harry était maigre à s'en faire mal. De nature plutôt malingre, quelques repas manqués ne lui faisaient jamais vraiment de bien. En l'occurence, il semblait avoir loupé beaucoup de dîners - sans parler de petits-déjeuners.

-Harry, s'écria Ginny pour faire remarquer sa présence - le jeune homme n'ayant même pas tiqué à son entrée.

Harry leva finalement les yeux sur elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-On n'avait pas rendez-vous, s'interrogea-t-il dans sa barbe. On ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous. Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé par mon affaire, jamais je n'aurais accepté un rendez-vous.

-Harry, hurla Ginny qui commençait à ne plus supporter ces divagations et le mot rendez-vous. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait pu prévoir de se voir quand tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes hiboux en une semaine. J'ai laissé passer car comme tu me l'as dit, tu étais occupé. Mais trop c'est trop. Tu vois bien que tu n'arriveras jamais à percer cette affaire. Je ne veux plus que tu travailles la-dessus. Ce n'est pas sain. Il faut que tu sortes.

Et comme si ses mots n'étaient pas suffisantes - même s'ils l'étaient indéniablement pour choquer Harry - Ginny se mit à décrocher de sa baguette, tout ce qui parait les murs et à ranger les affaires de Malfoy à sa portée.

Un instant abasourdi de la scène, Harry réagit avec un temps de retard mais avec une puissance plus grande encore. Stoppant Ginny de sa voix et de sa baguette, Harry demanda à la jeune fille de partir et de le laisser tranquille mais elle ne voulut pas le laisser faire et entre eux, le chaos jaillit. Mais Harry était déterminé, obstiné, expérimenté en sortilèges en tous genres et bien plus puissant que sa petite-amie. Exaspérée, Ginny finit par cesser de lutter, criant un:

-On ne peut pas te parler quand tu es comme ça!

Puis elle quitta la pièce et la maison.

Affligé, Harry constata que les affaires de Malfoy avaient été éparpillées dans la bataille. Il entreprit donc de les ranger, espérant profiter du désordre pour tomber sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva.

La couverture d'un des journaux intimes de Malfoy s'était ouverte, laissant tomber une carte au logo particulier, un logo qui était pourtant inconnu à Harry, de même que le nom, _« Aux rêves éternels »_. L'adresse, en revanche, lui était familière puisqu'elle donnait sur une rue adjacente de l'Allée des Embrumes. La preuve était mince. Harry avait conscience que les chances pour que cette carte ait un rapport avec la mort de Malfoy étaient quasi inexistantes. Pourtant, c'est le coeur battant qu'il s'empressa de transplaner au Ministère, sans même vérifier l'heure qu'il était.

Courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il alla consulter les registres pour trouver ce qu'était exactement ce lieu que Malfoy se devait de fréquenter.

Les yeux fixés sur la réponse, Harry découvrit avec horreur, stupéfaction, et un brin d'excitation que Draco fréquentait une maison close aux gouts plutôt particuliers.

...

RAR des Guests :

 **Black** : Merci beaucoup. La suite a mis un peu de temps à venir, désolée.


	4. Chapter 3 : Servant of your Obsession

**Chapitre 3 : Servant of your Obsession, Master of my Reflexion**

La maison close « _Aux rêves éternels_ » située près de l'Allée des Embrumes avait une allure plutôt miteuse. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de trouver l'intérieur délabré tant l'extérieur laissait à désirer. Il était d'ailleurs passé et repassé devant le bâtiment sans comprendre qu'il avait affaire à un lieu de luxure, l'enseigne étant à moitié cachée par une espèce de suie provenant d'anciennes cheminées tombées du toit depuis des décennies. Quant à la vitrine, elle ressemblait davantage à la devanture d'une échoppe vendant des potions interdites; il avait même cru voir un ou deux rats courir, probablement intrigués qu'un voyageur s'arrête devant la vitre. Pour Harry, il était évident que ce lieu de plaisir ne pouvait avoir une vaste clientèle, à moins que celle-ci ne vienne des bas-quartiers. Il n'y avait en effet aucune chance que Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur de son état et fier de l'être, ait daigné mettre les pieds dans un tel bourbier.

Un instant, Harry avait décidé de faire demi-tour, certain que la carte trouvée n'avait été qu'un leurre, un présent d'un étranger que Malfoy n'avait jamais utilisé mais oublié de jeter. Pourtant, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur sa raison et Harry avait pénétré dans la maison close, plus tellement désireux de vouloir être enquêteur à ses heures perdues.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'arriver dans un endroit luxueux, très différent de l'aspect prôné par la demeure. En un coup d'oeil, Harry se rendit compte que l'endroit était réservé à des habitués, une certaine élite dans laquelle Malfoy ne dépareillait finalement pas. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry s'avança jusqu'à rencontrer une bonne âme à qui parler.

Les riches tentures, les volutes de parfum entêtant qui s'élevaient des différentes pièces menant au hall dans lequel il se trouvait, donnaient à la maison close une atmosphère particulière qu'il trouva dans l'instant malsaine. Il aurait voulu fuir s'il avait réellement eu le choix.

Mais après avoir attendu cinq secondes à peine, une jeune femme, vêtue en courtisane - c'est à dire presque nue - arriva à sa rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres, portant son charme en étendard. Un charme qui pourtant ne touchait pas Harry.

À le regarder ainsi à travers ses cils, il fut même saisi d'un frisson de dégout. Ce n'était certainement pas un lieu qu'il souhaiterait découvrir pour le plaisir. Cette femme, aux atours quoique supposément agréables ne l'excitait absolument pas. Pourtant, Harry remarqua avec affliction qu'elle était rousse. Il avait toujours cru avoir un penchant ou au moins un petit faible pour les rousses. Le moment n'était certes pas venu de penser à Ginny. Harry ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce que celle-ci dirait si elle apprenait qu'il avait visité un tel endroit. Troublé, Harry préféra se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui était justement en train de lui parler.

-Mr. Potter, quel plaisir de vous recevoir ici, dit-elle sans hésiter. Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui. Avez-vous pris un rendez-vous?

-Non, je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait un, répondit le jeune homme, le rouge aux joues.

Pourquoi devait-il être embarrassé? Il ne faisait rien de mal.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Voyez-vous, nous sommes ici dans un établissement discret. Nos clients ne souhaitent pas être perturbés ou reconnus par des visiteurs intempestifs.

Loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une prostituée - peu importe son titre de courtisane - Harry fut étonné de constater que la jeune femme était suffisamment éduquée pour parler avec éloquence. Il lui offrit donc un maigre sourire qui lui fut retourné au centuple, les lèvres peintes d'un rouge vif se tordant dans une grimace amicale qui l'aurait en tout temps fait fuir.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour mon plaisir personnel, l'informa finalement Harry et les sourcils de la jeune femme se dressèrent de surprise. Mais pour le travail. Pourrais-je parler à votre patron?

-Je vais vous le faire appeler, Monsieur. Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, il doit être disponible.

Sortant rapidement sa baguette d'un emplacement entre ses cuisses qu'Harry ne voulait même pas connaitre, la jeune femme fit apparaitre un magnifique Patronus en forme de pélican à qui elle adressa un message avant de l'envoyer vers sa mission. Amusé malgré lui, Harry se dit que c'était un moyen comme un autre de se servir d'un sortilège si puissant.

-J'aimerais vous demander quel souvenir rend votre Patronus si lumineux, s'exclama le jeune homme sans réfléchir. Même si c'est très indiscret de ma part et, en même temps, j'ai un peu peur de l'apprendre étant donné votre travail.

-Mon nom est Annabelle, déclara-t-elle, cette fois-ci en souriant gentiment. Et je ne vais pas refuser de partager le moment qui m'a rendue suffisamment heureuse pour produire un Patronus avec celui qui en est à l'origine.

Incompris, Harry se retrouva muet devant la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

-Voyez-vous, Mr. Potter, il y a trois ans de cela, je portais dans mes bras mon petit garçon tremblant. Cela faisait des semaines, que dis-je des mois, que la guerre remuait le pays. Je suis une née-Moldue et mon fils le sait. Il était effrayé et chaque jour, il me demandait, "Est-ce que c'est fini, maman? Est-ce qu'on peut être heureux maintenant?" Et chaque jour, je lui répondais la même chose, "Pas encore mon bébé" jusqu'à ce que le Mage Noir responsable de notre malheur soit tué. Par vous. Ce jour-là, j'ai enfin pu changer ma réponse et mon fils m'a regardé avec tant de joie et d'espoir que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, comme s'il était l'homme de la maison et nous sommes restés ainsi durant des heures à sangloter de bonheur. Voilà ce à quoi je pense quand je convoque mon Patronus et il n'a pas failli une seule fois de répondre à mon appel. Je dois vous remercier pour ça et beaucoup d'autres choses...

-C'est un très beau souvenir, approuva Harry, visiblement ému. Vous savez, Annabelle, j'ai souvent du mal à accepter les remerciements des gens, la plupart du temps des inconnus, pour quelque chose qui m'a semblé évident sur le moment, comme si je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Je n'allais pas laisser le monde magique être régi par Voldemort, tout le monde dans ma position aurait fait de même, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je suis donc souvent gêné de recevoir compliments et remerciements. Mais j'accepte les vôtre humblement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me raconte une histoire si personnelle, si belle.

De nouveau, Annabelle offrit à Harry un véritable sourire et comme si le patron attendait ce moment favorable pour intervenir, le Pélican de la jeune femme revint portant un message d'une voix masculine.

 **« Fais-le monter! »**

-Suivez-moi, réagit instantanément Annabelle et elle indiqua à Harry la porte se trouvant dans le recoin le plus sombre du hall, une porte à laquelle l'Auror n'avait pas encore prêté attention.

Marchant silencieusement dans un couloir étroit, le couple hétéroclite monta ensuite un étage donnant sur une large pièce servant vraisemblablement de salle d'attente, si les nombreux fauteuils présents signifiaient quoi que ce soit. Tout à droite se trouvait une porte sur laquelle le nom du Directeur apparaissait : Mr. Tisbitt.

Annabelle s'avança d'un pas léger et après avoir frappé obtenant un "Entrez" en réponse, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

-Mr. Potter, murmura-t-elle proche de l'oreille du brun, affable et charmeuse à la fois. Si vous décidiez de revenir pour le plaisir cette fois, je tacherais de bien m'occuper de vous.

-Je n'en doute pas, rigola à demi Harry. Je crains malheureusement de ne pas être taillé pour ce genre d'expérience.

-Ce n'est effectivement pas donné à tout le monde. Prenez néanmoins notre carte, on ne sait jamais.

Et après lui avoir glissé dans la main une carte sortie de nulle part, l'exacte réplique de celle détenue par Malfoy, elle ouvrit enfin la porte du Directeur, introduisant Harry d'une voix désormais professionnelle.

-Referme la porte derrière toi, veux-tu Annabelle, déclara le dénommé Tisbitt, un homme grand aux yeux bleus envoutants mais à l'allure de Gobelin - un mélange plutôt prometteur dans un tel milieu - avant de se lever pour serrer la main à Harry. Mr. Potter, que me vaut le plaisir?

Harry, qui n'avait jusque-là pas franchement réfléchi à la manière d'aborder sa visite dans la maison close alors qu'il ne disposait que de très peu d'informations, préféra être prudent dans la diffusion des faits inconnus au public.

-Je suis à la recherche d'un homme qui, si j'en crois les preuves trouvées fréquenterait votre établissement.

-Recherché pour quoi au juste? s'enquit Tisbitt en montrant à l'Auror le fauteuil situé devant son bureau pour qu'il s'y assoie, ce qu'Harry fit.

-Dans une affaire de vol de chaudrons, improvisa Harry, la seule excuse valable qu'il pouvait trouver dans son arsenal d'affaires classées et en cours - il ne travaillait que sur ça après tout.

-Je vois, murmura l'homme en croisant ses mains devant lui. Et quel est le nom de ce client mystère?

-Mr. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Les sourcils froncés, Tisbitt ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas connaitre le nom de Malfoy, c'était impossible. Peut-être ne désirait-il pas avouer que son club privé était fréquenté par d'anciens criminels?

-Vous n'auriez pas une photo par hasard? demanda-t-il tout à coup et Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction pensive, sortit de sa poche un cliché qu'il avait trouvé dans le courant de la semaine dans les affaires de Malfoy et qu'il avait choisi de conserver comme un rappel constant de son enquête.

Tisbitt regarda la photo, les yeux perçants, durant facilement une minute avant de se décider à parler.

-Mr. Malfoy, dit-il, butant sur le nom pourtant familier, est en effet un régulier des " _Rêves éternels_ ". Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de vive voix car je n'ai que peu de contacts avec les clients mais je sais qu'il vient plusieurs fois par semaine en règle général, les jours où travaille Gisèle. Il demande toujours la même fille.

-Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler? s'enquit aussitôt Harry.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle peut vous donner des informations à son sujet.

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ils devaient bien se connaitre à force de se fréquenter si régulièrement.

-Vous savez, j'en suis sûr, Mr. Potter, ce que propose mon établissement comme type de divertissement, s'exclama l'homme, intrigué par Harry. Les conversations d'ordre personnel sont très rarement inclues dans le forfait.

Rouge de honte, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de déclarer:

-J'aimerais néanmoins lui parler, ce ne sera pas long.

-Très bien, je vais la faire venir. Vous avez de la chance, Gisèle travaille aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans le petit salon. Et si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous ferais raccompagner par une de mes collaboratrices. J'ai du travail auquel je dois retourner. Mais si vous désirez revenir pour une visite plus charmante, surtout n'hésitez pas. Nous serons à votre disposition.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry, les traits figés, incapable de comprendre la raison derrière cette volonté des employés de la maison close de le faire découvrir leurs plaisirs charnels.

L'établissement étant privé, il ne pourrait gagner en publicité grâce à la venu du Sauveur.

De retour dans ce que Tisbitt venait d'appeler le _petit salon_ , Harry n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Gisèle pointe le bout de son nez. Légèrement plus vêtue qu'Annabelle avant elle, Harry sut dans l'instant que la jolie brune ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Ses yeux fuyants, son visage rougissant après qu'elle l'ait salué, indiquaient sans nul doute un embarras et un certain malaise à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le survivant.

Mettant dans un premier temps cette attitude sur le compte de sa célébrité, Harry dut revoir son avis en constatant que Gisèle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose finalement? Etonnant quand Harry n'avait encore rien dit. Ou bien peut-être se passait-il des choses étranges - plus étranges que dans une maison close normale - dans cet établissement?

-Vous connaissiez donc Mr. Malfoy, s'exclama Harry, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet pour abréger les souffrances de la pauvre courtisane.

-Qui? s'écria Gisèle, les sourcils froncés, les yeux écarquillés.

Et Harry, qui ne comprenait décidément pas la réaction des gens à ce patronyme ressortit sa photo du blondinet.

-Ah, Draco! reconnut Gisèle. Ouais, je l'connais. C't'un régulier. Mais on s'est jamais parlés. Y vient, on fait notre petite affaire, j'vais pas vous faire un dessin. Et puis y repart. Fin de l'histoire. J'n'ai rien à vous dire.

Etrangement, l'accent de la jeune femme ainsi que son phrasé caractéristique donna à Harry des envies de rigoler. Pour lui, Gisèle ressemblait bien plus au style de la courtisane qu'il s'était toute sa vie imaginé. Visiblement peu instruite, Harry se demanda pourquoi Malfoy avait choisi une telle fille quand des personnes comme Annabelle, plus cultivées, était disponibles. Peut-être souhaitait-il tout simplement fuir son milieu? Ou peut-être qu'en matière de "petite affaire" comme Gisèle l'avait expliqué, l'éducation n'était pas si importante. Affligé, Harry se rappela également qu'Annabelle était une née-Moldue. Cela avait sans doute pesé dans la balance.

Ne croyant pas un instant aux paroles de Gisèle concernant son manque de connaissances vis-à-vis de Malfoy, Harry choisit sagement de ne pas pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements. Il devait réfléchir à un autre moyen de l'atteindre.

-Ce sera tout, en effet. Vous pouvez me raccompagner, Gisèle, s'il vous plait.

-Suivez-moi Mr. Potter, dit-elle poliment quoiqu'en rougissant de nouveau pour une raison inconnue.

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'entrée fut aussi bref que silencieux, gêné. Harry allait remercier Gisèle de sa gentillesse lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci avait déjà disparu, le fuyant comme s'il avait la peste. Mr. Tisbitt allait lui en vouloir : elle ne lui avait pas offert de devenir un client, c'était bien la première.

Surpris, ne sachant quoi penser de cette visite étonnante, Harry quitta cette maison de fou avant de Transplaner directement dans sa cuisine. Machinalement, il se prépara une théière de Darjeeling bien puissant avant de s'installer sur le comptoir, sa première tasse fumante dans les mains.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais ne chercha pas à le savoir. Plongé dans ses pensées, toutes plus contradictoires et complexes les unes que les autres, Harry resta dans cette position des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit le soir tombe sur Londres et que Ron et Hermione reviennent de leur visite dominicale chez les Weasley.

Harry ne les entendit même pas revenir tant il était pensif, sculpté par Rodin lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, seule pièce illuminée de l'appartement, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent devant l'image d'un Harry qui faisait peur à voir. En pleine lumière, les deux amis ne purent que constater les résultats des mauvais traitements que le jeune homme avait fait subir à son corps ces derniers temps. Et si Ron était toujours mécontent de l'attitude de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller de la sorte, au risque qu'elles empirent drastiquement.

-Parle-lui, murmura Hermione à son oreille, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Calmement.

Et sur ses mots, la jeune fille quitta la pièce, laissant aux deux amis le soin de se réconcilier, ou tout simplement de discuter.

-Hey Harry, s'exclama Ron à trois reprises avant que le jeune homme daigne enfin sortir de sa léthargie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne comprends pas, Ron, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe de trois jours. Je ne comprends rien à cette affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement? s'enquit le rouquin, se faisant violence pour ne pas exploser - Hermione avait bien dit d'être calme.

-Tout, si ce n'est sa mort puisqu'on a affaire à un serial killer. Mais tout le reste. L'attitude de Malfoy de ses dernières années. Il avait complètement changé. Il vivait en reclus. Même Narcissa ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne voyait personne, si ce n'est pour ses potions. Il ne sortait pas, si ce n'est pour visiter une maison close. Et c'est justement ce qui me dérange le plus, ce que je ne peux comprendre. Pourquoi un mec comme lui visiterait un bordel?

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Ron mit un certain temps à se remettre de la quantité d'informations donnée par Harry. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire mais il se contenta d'apaiser son ami, en cherchant à instiguer un peu d'humour à cette crise de panique et d'obsession que le brun était visiblement en train de faire.

-Ecoute, Harry, je suis très heureux d'apprendre que de ce côté-là tout se passe bien avec ma soeur. Je ne veux pas de détails et je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous faites pour vous retenir depuis que tu es sur cette affaire puisque Ginny s'est plainte toute la journée que vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis tout ce temps, mais il y a des gens, garçons ou filles qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un partenaire à demeure. Et parfois, c'est plus simple de faire appel à de tels services plutôt que de passer des heures à chercher une proie. Ne te prend pas la tête avec tout ça, Harry. C'est franchement pas nécessaire. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce qui est important. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas résoudre l'affaire de toute façon.

Trop choqué du monologue du rouquin, Harry qui aurait voulu répliquer que les choses n'étaient pas si exceptionnelles dans ce domaine avec Ginny, qu'en réalité il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des jours, préféra se taire. De tout ce que Ron venait de dire, ce qui le dérangeait le plus résidait dans son explication concernant la raison derrière les visites de Malfoy à la maison de passe. Comment pouvait-il en effet expliquer à Ron que ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette histoire était le besoin pour un homme aussi bien de sa personne d'aller dans un tel endroit?

Harry se tut et réfléchit.

-Tu as raison, Ron, murmura-t-il finalement alors que son ami commençait à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction. Et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire.

Subitement, l'idée parfaite pour faire parler Gisèle s'était présentée à lui.

-Merci, Ron, de m'avoir aidé, dit-il à son ami, en sautant du comptoir. Je m'en vais pour la soirée. Ne m'attendez pas.

-Mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, Harry, s'écria Ron sans pour autant que ce soit d'une quelconque utilité, son ami ayant déjà quitté la pièce - et lui qui avait dit tout cela pour qu'Harry accepte enfin de voir la vérité en face et de se concentrer sur les choses en valant la peine. Pas comme ce petit merdeux de Malfoy.

...

Devant son miroir, Harry ajoutait la dernière touche à son Glamour pour que tout soit parfait. Il l'était clairement.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était aussi illégal que stupide mais Harry s'en fichait. Il devait trouver des réponses. Il devait également en avoir le coeur net. Que Malfoy retombe du piédestal sur lequel il l'avait placé depuis le début de l'enquête, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, et éclaircirait peut-être même son affaire.

Avec le visage de Malfoy comme reflet dans son miroir, Harry avait tout de même quelque doute quant à sa capacité à penser du mal du blondinet. Il faut dire qu'à le voir de si près, Draco était d'une beauté éthérée qui troubla Harry plus que jamais.

Fermant un instant les yeux pour se mettre en condition, Harry dévisagea une dernière fois ses vêtements qu'il avait choisi avec attention et après s'être assuré qu'il incarnait le rictus typiquement Malfoy à la perfection, il Tranplana sans davantage se poser de questions. S'il se mettait à réfléchir, il verrait les nombreuses failles de son plan et il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Il le devait, pourtant. Même si visiter la maison close le soir même de son passage sous les traits de l'Auror Potter était d'une stupidité sans nom. Même s'il n'avait pas pris rendez-vous avec Gisèle puisqu'il ignorait la procédure à entreprendre. Même si prendre l'apparence d'une personne de façon non-officielle était illégal. Même si prendre les traits d'un mort était tout à fait immoral. Même s'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à voir, même pour une seconde, les pratiques auxquelles Malfoy se prêtait.

Sachant pertinemment qu'en l'espace d'un instant il pourrait mettre un terme à cette supercherie, Harry franchit la porte du club pour la deuxième fois de la journée et oublia son malaise pour se farder du masque de détermination des habitués.

Une femme qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de sa visite de fin de matinée vint l'accueillir avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

-Mr. Black, déclara-t-elle aimablement. Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui.

Un instant ahuri d'entendre ce nom familier qui expliquait bien des choses jusqu'à présent incomprises, Harry fit de son mieux pour se remettre. Il n'en menait clairement pas large.

-Oui, je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry tentant le tout pour le tout. Je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir. Mais c'est urgent. Est-ce que Gisèle est disponible?

-Je comprends, Mr. Black, le rassura la femme d'un ton bienveillant - le mot était certainement passé entre les courtisanes que Draco était recherché par les Aurors et il était ainsi traité avec sympathie. Ne vous inquiétez pas davantage. Vous avez de la chance, Gisèle n'a pas de client ce soir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le coeur battant, osant à peine croire en sa chance, Harry suivit la courtisane dans le couloir surplombé par la plus large porte menant au hall. Le couloir sombre, paré d'un parfum enveloppant, était jonché d'une quantité incroyable de pièces dans lesquelles Harry n'avait aucun désir de pénétrer. Il ne pouvait que trop bien s'imaginer ce qui avait lieu en ce moment même derrière ces innombrables portes.

Après être monté au premier étage donnant sur un couloir semblable, Harry fut finalement emmené dans une espèce de petite chambre, avec pour seul mobilier un lit deux places, richement ornés. L'endroit était sordide à souhait mais heureusement aucune odeur persistante de sexe ou de précédents clients se faisaient sentir. Harry en aurait été malade. Mais le ménage était visiblement fait après chaque rendez-vous coquin. Après tout, de telles critères faisaient probablement la réputation d'un établissement de ce genre.

-Installez-vous, murmura la femme qu'Harry avait complètement oubliée - il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'un habitué, les épaules ainsi tendues et le coeur battant à tout rompre mais il ne pouvait faire mieux - la courtisane ne sembla pas le remarquer. Gisèle est en train de se préparer. Elle vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

Incapable de se fier à sa voix qui avait de grandes chances de se perdre dans les méandres de sa nervosité, Harry se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête. Peu désireux de s'asseoir sur le lit, il préféra rester debout, le dos tourné vers la porte, se demandant pourquoi Gisèle avait besoin de s'apprêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry eut sa réponse.

-Tu aurais dû m'prévenir de ta v'nue, Draco, déclara une voix aux accents masculins un peu forcés. Tu sais qu'Harry Potter lui-même t'a cherché ici aujourd'hui.

Et alors qu'il se retournait, Harry tomba sur une réplique en tout point parfaite de lui-même, si parfaite que du Polynectar aurait pu être utilisé. Trop choqué de cette vision, ne comprenant pas son implication, Harry perdit son Glamour dans l'instant, les traits de Malfoy s'effaçant pour laisser place à sa célèbre cicatrice. Face à lui, Gisèle, puisque c'était elle perdit également son déguisement magique.

Réagissant à l'instinct alors qu'il avait à sa disposition de quoi enfin recevoir des réponses, Harry sortit sa baguette, verrouillant la porte d'un puissant sortilège, empêchant ainsi la courtisane de s'enfuir. Celle-ci le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Gisèle, s'écria Harry d'une voix ferme pour la réveiller de sa transe. Vous allez tout m'expliquer. J'ai vu ce matin que vous me cachiez des choses. Je peux vaguement comprendre pourquoi, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. J'ai besoin de réponses maintenant.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Parce que Draco Malfoy est mort et que j'ai besoin de trouver le coupable.

Gisèle blêmit sous le coup de la révélation trop brutale. Une main posée sur sa poitrine, elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'assit, tremblant de tout son être.

-C'n'est pas ici qu'vous trouverez des réponses à sa mort, reprit-elle.

-Laissez-moi en juger, la contredit Harry. Dites-moi, depuis quand connaissez-vous Malfoy?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'vous utilisez c'nom là. Eh ben, ça fait maintenant trois ans, peu d'temps après qu'la maison ait rouverte. La première fois qu'j'lai vu, y se faisait déjà appelé M'sieur Black et vu la d'mande spécial qu'il a faite, on l'a adressé à moi.

-Quelle demande? s'enquit Harry dans un murmure, peu certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

-Y voulait Harry Potter et comme j'tais la seule spécialiste en la matière à c'moment là, c'est moi qui l'ait eu.

-Comment ça la seule spécialiste? demanda Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Eh ben, vous voyez, on en a des tonnes ici qui veulent coucher avec leur idole et j'pensais qu'Draco c'était pareil. Moi à c't'époque qu'là j'lavais déjà bien compris qu'y aurait de plus en plus de demande, du coup j'me suis spécialisée dans l'incarnation d'Harry Potter. Mais d'puis on est des dizaines à en être capable. Comme j'disais, la demande est grande.

-Vraiment? s'étrangla Harry, des gouttes de sueur glissant le long de son échine.

-Mon coco, j'te conseille de n'pas aller faire un tour dans les chambres, tu s'rais surpris d'te voir à l'infini.

Choqué, Harry ne put que fixer Gisèle, ses yeux écarquillés.

-Enfin bref, comme j'disais, j'ai cru que Draco voulait juste passer la nuit avec son idole. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'n'était pas une histoire de sexe. J'ai trouvé bizarre dès l'début qui d'mande à une femme de se transformer. La plupart des fans demandent un homme parce que j'ai beau prendre l'apparence d'un homme, c'n'est qu'une illusion. Au moment des actes plus charnels, j'reste une femme, quoi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui, Harry voyait parfaitement ce que Gisèle voulait dire mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y penser surtout quand la jeune femme prenait de plus en plus ses aises avec lui, le tutoyant désormais. Au moins se voulait-elle maintenant prolixe sur le sujet de Draco Malfoy.

-Mais c'était pas sexuel, pour lui. Pas une fois y m'a touchée. Y m'demandait juste de l'tenir dans ses bras, puis plus tard de lui fredonner une comptine que sa mère lui chantait quand il était p'tit gars. Avec l'temps, il m'a avoué qu'c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'endormir. Y payait pour la nuit entière, je n'allais donc pas me plaindre, au contraire. Ça m'permettait de me reposer. C'est pas tous les jours faciles c'boulot. Après la première fois, y s'est passé quelques temps avait qu'y revienne et puis, comme toutes les addictions, elle a empiré au fil des semaines. C'est sûr qu'il en dépensait de l'argent ici, y l'était généreux avec moi en plus, j'sais pas où y trouvait tout ça... C'est ben triste qui soit mort. Je l'aimais bien ce p'tit gars.

Trop médusé pour réagir, Harry se retrouva incapable de parler, de bouger, de penser, voire même de respirer.

-Ça va aller, M'sieur, demanda tout à coup Gisèle qui s'était rapprochée de lui. J'peux vous aider à oublier tout ça, si vous voulez.

Harry reprit dans l'instant ses esprits, se reculant rapidement jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur trop proche.

-J'peux m'transformer en lui, si vous préférez. C't'un peu morbide mais c'est pas l'genre d'la maison de juger ses clients. Surtout un client comme vous.

Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, s'abstint de répondre, et, dressant tel un automate sa baguette, il Transplana dans sa chambre, oubliant que l'établissement avait des protections rendant la chose normalement impossible. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il aurait probablement était capable de Transplaner à Poudlard et Gringotts réunis.

Se sentant sale, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de moralement impur, Harry s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements auxquels il mit le feu pour être sûr de ne plus jamais les revoir. Puis il fila sous la douche, laissant le jet d'eau bouillante couler sur son visage des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge et flétrie.

Cette nuit-là, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se sentait mal. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, trop perturbé qu'il était par les révélations incroyables de Gisèle.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry décida de mettre son investigation en pause pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis qui l'imaginaient finalement sortis de son obsession. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il eut beau essayer du mieux qu'il put de refaire des choses normales, reprenant le quotidien ennuyeux de son travail, sortant avec Hermione, Ron et même Ginny, visitant les Weasley après cette longue période de séparation, Harry était ailleurs, absent. Il ne se sentait plus en adéquation avec le monde, s'il l'avait un jour été. Plus rien dans sa vie ne semblait l'intéresser si ce n'était Malfoy qui, chaque nuit, le poursuivait dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars, l'empêchant de dormir pour l'encourager à résoudre son meurtre.

Incroyablement nerveux et fatigué alors que les jours s'enchainaient, Harry était probablement plus perturbé par le fait étrange qu'au-delà de la mort du blond qu'il voulait élucider, ce qui l'intriguait réellement résidait dans la vie que Malfoy avait eu.

Dans un pincement au coeur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement connu Draco Malfoy, malgré leur six ans de vie à Poudlard, et c'est ce qui dans toute cette affaire le dérangeait le plus.

Après une semaine sans dormir, son sommeil semblant perdu à jamais, totalement épuisé et au bord du gouffre, Harry reprit son enquête avec acharnement.

...

Discrète et silencieuse, la mort observait, d'un oeil favorable, la descente aux Enfers de son protégé. De son Maître.


	5. Chapter 4 : Master of your Life

**Chapitre 4 : Master of your Life, Servant of Our incomprehension**

Les jours passaient mais son enquête continuait de stagner et à chaque heure, Harry gagnait en nervosité. Non pas concernant l'investigation en elle-même - malgré les maigres pistes qu'il possédait, il était certain de finir par la résoudre - mais plutôt vis-à-vis de lui-même et sur ce qu'il était de plus en plus tenté de faire pour venir à bout de son stress omniprésent, de son inquiétude grandissante et de son besoin inaltérable de savoir.

Il se savait au bord du gouffre, capable du pire et ce d'autant plus qu'il atteignait la date fatidique du 5 juillet, à savoir un mois précisément depuis la mort de Draco Malfoy.

Harry était dans un état pitoyable, tant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant, afin d'éviter les remontrances de ses amis trop attentionnés, il avait appris à donner le change. Et c'est justement dans ce but, pour faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal dans sa vie, alors que tout basculait, qu'il avait accepté le dîner mille fois reportés chez les Weasley, le soir-même, comme si le Destin ou peut-être bien la Mort - qui lui murmurait quasi quotidiennement à l'oreille d'utiliser sa charge de Maître une bonne fois pour toute - s'amusait de l'ironie de la situation. Comment était-il censé jouer le gendre idéal lorsque dans son esprit prédominait l'image de Draco Malfoy, lorsqu'au final, elle éclipsait tout le reste, à commencer par le visage de sa « future » fiancée? Le sort avait réellement le don de se jouer de lui de la plus effroyable des manières.

Epuisé, alors que son sommeil s'efforçait toujours de le fuir depuis la mort du blond, Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité de revenir sur sa parole concernant le dîner, même s'il sentait que c'était une erreur en soi. À peine rentré du travail en ce jeudi, Ron l'assaillit et sans lui donner le choix, l'affubla de vêtements propres avant de les faire Transplaner au Terrier. Il n'était plus question de reculer.

À son arrivée chez les Weasley, Harry comprit immédiatement que l'ambiance prônée se voulait intimiste comme si sa famille d'adoption avait à coeur de permettre au jeune homme de se réadapter à leur maison. Pour une fois, en effet, toute la tribu n'avait pas été invitée. En réalité, seuls Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione et Ginny composaient la tablée de leur petite sauterie. Harry en fut aussitôt soulagé.

Durant les premières minutes de retrouvailles, Harry fit de son mieux pour s'inclure aux festivités, pour ne pas partir dans ce monde qui lui tendait pourtant les bras et qu'il rejoignait trop naturellement désormais. Avec force et maitrise, il ne tressaillit pas lorsque Molly le prit à de nombreuses reprises dans ses bras, le morigénant au passage des mauvais traitements qu'il avait infligé à son corps manifestement amaigri. Il n'afficha pas non plus son air mal à l'aise lorsque Ginny s'affaira autour de lui, telle une mère avec son enfant. Il répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait, sourit aux moments où le geste était requis. Il agit avec le plus de normalité possible, inconscient que son attitude presque robotique n'échappait pas à ses meilleurs amis.

Satisfait de sa performance, Harry commença à se relaxer, heureux de constater que la soirée pourrait finalement se dérouler sans anicroche.

L'image de Draco Malfoy, ensanglanté sur le pavé du Londres Moldu le frappa avec une virulence accrue, si bien qu'il se retrouva submergé d'émotions trop fortes pour les chasser. Faire mine de suivre la conversation à l'oeuvre ne fut alors plus une option. Harry dut s'employer pour ne pas laisser s'évader sa magie dont il perdait résolument le contrôle.

Il entendait les bruits environnants sans pour autant les distinguer. Etait-ce le son des couverts se cognant dans l'assiette? Etait-ce le murmure des conversations? Etait-ce le gazouillis des oiseaux du jardin? Etait-ce le chant de Celestina Moldubec émis par la radio? Il y avait du bruit, plein de bruits mais leur réalité était perdue pour Harry. Son esprit s'échauffait sur le visage de Draco, sur les nombreux visages des Mangemorts décédés, et il cherchait sans relâche le détail qu'il avait dû forcément manquer.

Un léger coup donné sur son épaule en provenance d'Arthur, situé à sa gauche, le sortit de sa transe, l'avertissant qu'on était en train de l'apostropher.

-Harry, mon chéri, qu'en penses-tu? s'exclama Molly, ses yeux fixés sur lui et à son ton, il était clair que la question avait déjà été posée à de multiples reprises.

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche à demi-ouverte, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train d'être discuté, un sujet semblait-il important puisque toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées dans sa direction comme si son avis était primordial. Heureusement pour lui, Ron vint à sa rescousse, d'une façon qu'il aurait cependant préféré éviter.

-Ça ne sert à rien de parler à Harry en ce moment, Maman, intervint le rouquin d'un ton las. Et surtout pas de mariage. Il est bien trop obsédé par Malfoy pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Arrête d'employer ce mot, « obsédé », s'exclama Ginny, les joues rougissantes et les yeux lançant des éclairs de mécontentement en direction de son frère. Je déteste quand tu dis cela, comme si… comme si…

-Comme si c'était la vérité? finit Ron pour elle. Allez, Ginny, tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été le cas. Tu le savais avant de sortir avec Harry. Et même si Malfoy n'a plus été dans notre vie depuis ces trois dernières années, il semble que rien n'ait changé. Mais tu devrais être heureuse, maintenant qu'il est mort, tu peux espérer qu'Harry te demande ta main une fois qu'il aura élucidé le mystère.

-Ron! rugit Ginny avec furie.

Pris dans leur joute verbal, les deux frères et soeurs n'avaient pas remarqué l'attention désormais sans faille qu'Harry portait à leurs paroles. Il n'en manquait pas une miette. Il en était blessé, d'une certaine manière mais sentait surtout sa colère monter en lui. Du fait de la vérité des propos de son meilleur ami, certes, mais surtout de la façon déshonorante qu'ils avaient de parler de Draco Malfoy. Les poings serrés, Harry clôt ses lèvres jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour ne pas réagir et dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Il préféra écouter ce que Ron avait à dire.

-C'est tout ce que tu attends, de toute façon, qu'il se mette à genou devant toi, rétorqua le rouquin avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule, lui reprocha Ginny alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que son frère désirait au moins autant qu'elle voir son meilleur ami entrer à proprement parler dans la famille.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas cela étonnant qu'il soit plus enthousiasmé par un mort que par toi et votre hypothétique mariage, s'écria Ron, du poison dans la bouche qu'il retenait depuis de trop nombreux jours.

-Sort d'ici tout de suite! tonna Molly qui était jusque-là resté très discrète mais Ginny s'était mise à pleurer.

Ron ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Il se leva de table, marmonnant suffisamment distinctement un « ce diner était une erreur » avant de partir vers les profondeurs du jardin pour se calmer puis Transplaner.

Hermione ne fut pas longue à le suivre. Désormais très pale, alors qu'elle subissait le contre-coup de ce qui était en train de se passer et qu'elle réalisait plus que quiconque l'implication d'une telle confrontation en plein milieu d'un diner familial et particulièrement l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami, Hermione s'empressa de justifier l'attitude de son époux.

-Excusez Ron, dit-elle en regardant Arthur et Molly, il est un peu stressé au travail.

-Parce que c'est une raison pour parler d'Harry comme s'il n'était pas là, lui reprocha Ginny, à travers son flot incessant de larmes.

-Effectivement, approuva Hermione, son regard appuyé pour montrer à la rousse qu'elle était justement en train de faire cela.

Mais Ginny ne voulait pas entendre le reproche de sa belle-soeur et, à l'instant où Hermione rejoignit Ron et qu'ils entendirent le plop de l'apparition, elle sécha rapidement ses larmes de crocodile et se tourna vers sa mère, pleine d'espoir. Molly saisit aussitôt le message et déterminée à ne pas gâcher la soirée qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à organiser, elle reprit la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, Harry, que penses-tu du mariage?

Harry, qui avait enfin le début de la question au sujet duquel tous insistaient pour qu'il s'exprime, déglutit bruyamment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde, déclara-t-il avec le plus de tact possible. Et je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser problèmes.

-Bien entendu, Harry, sourit Molly même si elle n'était visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que son presque-gendre. Mais quand deux personnes s'aiment, c'est normal qu'elles se marient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire exactement? l'interrogea Harry, agacé de ces circonvolutions de langage.

-Ça fait maintenant trois ans que toi et Ginny vous fréquentez, expliqua Molly avec calme et fermeté. Ce serait normal de passer à l'étape suivante, ne crois-tu pas?

-Je croyais que tu voulais quelque chose de romantique? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

-Evidemment. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Ce n'est pas romantique de demander à ta mère de faire ta commission pour toi, dit Harry d'un ton froid, alors que sa magie pulsait de plus en plus dans ses veines, et qu'une voix murmurait à son oreille de tous les exterminer pour qu'il soit enfin tranquille. C'est encore moins romantique de chercher à me forcer la main pour que je t'épouse.

-On ne cherche pas à te forcer la main, voyons, Harry, chercha à l'apaiser Molly, les sourcils néanmoins froncés d'incompréhension. Nous ne désirons que votre bonheur.

-De mon point de vue, on ne dirait pas. Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dis. Vous vous fichez de ce que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Harry? intervint Arthur pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Son ton était rempli de gentillesse. Harry savait que de la part du patriarche Weasley, il ne recevrait pas de reproches, juste le désir de comprendre la situation. Arthur était un réel allié.

Harry resta cependant silencieux durant de longues minutes, cherchant ses mots, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais son esprit était obscurci par une envie qu'il ne pouvait exprimer devant sa famille d'adoption. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, alors qu'il perdait le contrôle, non plus vraiment de sa magie mais de sa raison. Il devait se sortir de cette mauvaise passe à tout pris.

Les regards de Molly et Ginny, plein d'un espoir exaspérant le poussèrent finalement à agir.

-Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre et, profitant du choc qui régnait à la table, il se leva et Transplana.

…

En Transplanant, Harry n'avait pensé à aucun lieu en particulier, malgré les risques qu'il connaissait d'une telle attitude. Il s'était laissé guidé par son désir, de plus en plus clair. Et c'est avec sa main droite enroulée autour de son médaillon, tic nerveux qu'il avait pris depuis quelques jours, qu'il arriva devant le Manoir Malfoy.

Harry ne fut pas réellement surpris de se retrouver devant la propriété ayant accueilli Draco durant toute sa vie, et même dans sa mort. Il ne se demanda même pas si venir frapper à une heure si indue n'était pas malpolie, d'autant plus vu la requête qu'il allait faire à Narcissa. Il le fit tout simplement car sa charge de Maître de la mort était en train de supplanter son humanité.

À la vue d'un Harry émacié, les yeux rouge, entouré d'une aura obscure, Narcissa eut de grandes difficultés à garder son sang-froid. Non seulement ne s'attendait-elle pas à recevoir un invité de marque dans ses murs passé dix heures du soir, mais le choc du changement physique opéré par Harry depuis leur dernière entrevue était tel qu'elle aurait pu laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur si elle n'avait été si bien entraînée. Harry semblait illuminé de noirceur. Non de magie noir mais de quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond qui la força à l'écouter avec attention. À peine l'eut-il saluée avec moins de courtoisie qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, qu'Harry embraya directement sur le sujet l'ayant mené en sa présence.

-Je sais que ma demande va vous paraitre étonnante et peut-être déplacée, Narcissa, déclara Harry, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Mais elle est extrêmement importante pour que je comprenne ce qui est arrivé à Draco.

Le visage de Narcissa, jusque-là ferme commença à se décomposer en entendant le prénom de son fils.

-J'aimerais que vous me confiez ses cendres qui vous ont été remises par le ministère.

-Ses cendres, s'exclama Narcissa. Mais pour quoi faire?

-Je dois les examiner, expliqua Harry difficilement puisqu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à une excuse valable au préalable. Je vais utiliser des sortilèges pour vérifier une piste mais je peux déjà vous assurer que son âme ne souffrira pas. Je ne détruirais pas ses cendres. Elles resteront intactes. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures.

Narcissa, qui n'était pas dupe concernant les nombreux rituels de magie noire qui pouvaient inclure les cendres d'un mort, savait pertinemment que le Ministère avait apposé des sortilèges rendant impossible une telle action. Elle n'était pas donc pas inquiète concernant ce qu'Harry pourrait faire à Draco, même dans la mort, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il pouvait penser découvrir à la lecture de ses cendres. Malgré tout, du fait notamment de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, qui était visiblement lié à son enquête, Narcissa n'eut pas la force de refuser. Même si posséder les cendres de Draco au sein du Manoir était une source étrange de réconfort, elle désirait avant tout que justice soit rendue. Et Harry était le seul capable de lui offrir cette justice, le seul désireux de la donner.

Dans un bref claquement de doigt, elle fit donc appeler son elfe de maison et après s'être assurée que l'urne funéraire ne serait pas endommagée par le voyage, elle la caressa distraitement une dernière fois avant de la confier à Harry. Le jeune homme l'accueillit dans un soupir de soulagement qui perturba grandement Narcissa. Harry semblait désormais dans un autre monde, où il l'avait oubliée. Sans au revoir, il Transplana du Manoir, Narcissa inquiète de voir son seul allié au plus mal.

…

Harry eut de grandes difficultés à se concentrer sur le Square Grimmaurd tant son pouvoir chantait dans ses veines, tant la voix exultait dans sa tête. Mais à ce stade, il était certain que sa charge de Maître de la mort le protégerait d'un énième Transplanage irréfléchi.

Pénétrer dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, qu'il n'avait pas visitée depuis la fin de la guerre ne lui prodigua pas le choc, la tristesse, le désespoir qu'il avait attendu, pour la simple raison que sa magie occultait tout le reste. L'endroit lui paraissait au contraire particulièrement à propos pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire. La maison était sombre, et ce malgré les efforts de Kreattur pour la préservée, baignée de Magie Noire et des nombreux décédés qui l'avaient foulée, idéale en somme pour convoquer la mort. Il n'hésita pas un instant pour rejoindre la pièce parfaite pour son rituel : le salon où trônait encore la tapisserie des Black. Une tapisserie où était présent Draco Malfoy. Harry déposa l'urne de ses cendres aux pieds de la relique.

Alors qu'il détachait le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou, Harry eut la sensation que toutes les pièces du puzzle de sa vie se mettaient finalement en place, comme si, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, comme si l'apathie dans laquelle il vivait, l'avait mené directement à ce moment où il accepterait enfin de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Sa magie vibrait de contentement. La voix également. Et lui, pour la première fois, se sentait vivant. Un paradoxe lorsqu'il était le Maître de la Mort.

Harry n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il n'avait plus peur. Désormais, recevoir un pouvoir accru ne constituait plus une crainte. Il était prêt à l'utiliser car il en avait besoin. Il en avait envie.

Si ces trois années de lutte contre la Mort lui avait appris quoi que ce soit, c'était bien qu'il possédait la force de ne pas céder à la facilité, et aux assauts de sa magie pourtant agréables. Il se sentait désormais prêt à accepter sa charge, prêt à manier la Mort, sans doute et sans difficulté. Le temps était venu.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas au préalable ce qu'il était censé faire pour parler à la Mort et lui dicter ainsi sa conduite, Harry effectua des gestes naturels comme s'il les avait fait toute sa vie. Il redonna leur forme et leur grandeur à chacune des reliques qu'il avait, au lendemain de la guerre et de sa victoire, enfermé dans son médaillon.

Puis il se para de la cape, prit la pierre de résurrection dans sa main gauche et dressa enfin la baguette de sureau dans sa main droite. De la baguette, il apposa un sortilège sur la pierre pour qu'elle se mette à tourner. Et au terme du troisième tour, la pièce se remplit d'une obscurité totale. Non seulement la lumière avait été absorbée, mais la magie semblait également avoir été aspirée, si ce n'est pour un endroit précis, juste en face d'Harry.

Malgré l'opacité du salon, Harry discerna sans difficulté une silhouette parée d'une cape noire à capuche, correspondant à sa propre ombre, si ce n'est pour l'unique attribut présent dans sa main : une faux symbole de dévastation. La Faucheuse était avec lui et Harry, stupéfait, la vit s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Maître, déclara la Mort en grondant de satisfaction. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre d'où pouvait bien sortir la voix. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui avait résonné dans son esprit ces trois dernières années et il avait encore l'impression de l'entendre dans sa tête, comme s'il s'était parlé à lui-même.

-Si j'ai le pouvoir de Mort sur autrui, j'ai également le pouvoir de Vie, n'est-ce pas? demanda Harry, incertain quant à la façon de procéder.

-Pouvoir de résurrection, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, Maître, approuva la Faucheuse.

-Très bien, exulta Harry avec satisfaction. Je veux rendre sa vie à Draco Malfoy.

-Les choses ne se font pas si facilement, Maître. Avant d'utiliser vos pouvoirs, je dois vous mettre en garde. Lorsque vous redonnez la vie à quelqu'un mort depuis plusieurs jours, dans ce cas plusieurs semaines, il ne pourra en aucun cas récupérer sa vie d'antan. Personne ne doit être au courant de vos pouvoirs de Maître. Si ces dernières années, vous avez caché ce don à vos amis, ce n'est pas par simple volonté de rester modeste et d'éviter d'être influencé pour utiliser vos pouvoirs. La Mort est à l'origine de ce secret. Personne ne doit jamais savoir que vous êtes Maître de la Mort et ainsi immortel. De ce fait, la vie que vous pourrez rendre à Draco Malfoy ne ressemblera pas à celle qu'il a perdu. C'est un choix difficile à faire, qui doit être réfléchi. Et si vous l'entreprenez, vous devez le faire pour les bonnes raisons.

-Je dois comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua Harry, sa voix tremblant d'émotions. Je ne peux pas laisser son crime impuni…

-Est-ce uniquement pour vous, Maître, que vous désirez le rappeler à la vie?

-Je te trouve bien difficile à convaincre pour quelqu'un qui me souffle à l'oreille depuis plus de trois ans tout ce que mes pouvoirs sont capables d'accomplir et m'encourage donc à les utiliser.

-Ce n'était pas moi mais vous-même, Maître, qui souhaitiez utiliser vos pouvoirs. Je ne suis qu'une représentation de ce qui git désormais au fond de vous. Et cette discussion n'est utile que parce que vous vous sentez tirailler. Répondez-moi donc, est-ce uniquement pour vous que vous faites cela?

-Je ne peux pas supporter de le savoir mort alors que j'ignorais tout de lui, explosa Harry dans la nuit du Square Grimmaurd. Et j'accepterais de vivre avec les conséquences que mon action impliquera.

-Très bien, Maître, dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à connaître la deuxième règle. Pour une vie rendue, une vie doit être prise, afin que la balance du monde ne soit pas troublée.

Harry, qui s'attendait vaguement à une telle demande, puisqu'elle semblait après tout, venir de l'intérieur de lui-même comme une connaissance cachée qu'il découvrirait petit à petit, ne fut pas choqué de stupeur. Il accueillit la nouvelle, les yeux clos, en pleine méditation.

-N'importe quelle vie? s'enquit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Oui et non, sourit la Faucheuse qui voyait qu'Harry avait pris sa décision et que, malgré les risques, celui-ci utiliserait réellement ses pouvoirs pour la première fois. La vie d'un de vos amis seraient satisfaisantes, comme celle de Ron, d'Hermione, de Teddy peut-être… Vous devez être touché personnellement, dans votre chair et votre âme, autrement la Mort se saisira elle-même de ce qui vous tient le plus à coeur. Vos pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort ne sont pas à utiliser à la légère. Vous devez le comprendre. Ce n'est pas un jeu et vous devez apprendre à les maîtriser.

Et de cette réponse, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction, répondant ainsi en tous traits à la silhouette de la Faucheuse. Cette dernière règle comportait une faille, qui, pour Harry, n'était pas difficile à percevoir. Une faille qu'il allait sans hésitation utiliser afin de duper une nouvelle fois, son amie, la Mort.

-Très bien, Faucheuse, j'ai choisi. Contre la vie de Draco Malfoy, j'offre ma propre vie.

-Mais, Maître, s'étonna la Mort. Vous êtes immortel, vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

-Cela importe peu. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais choisir n'importe quelle vie et je choisis la mienne.

-Vous en viendrez à regretter votre décision, Maître, le menaça la Mort. Mourir n'est pas le seul moyen de perdre sa vie.

-Et je l'accepte de bon coeur, affirma Harry en souriant une nouvelle fois, rigolant mentalement de son trait d'humour.

Oui, il acceptait les conséquences de son acte de bon coeur, car pour la première fois depuis qu'il était mort, Harry sentait enfin son coeur battre avec trépidation, excitation. Et pour ça, il n'y avait aucune action malfaisante.

Après avoir hoché la tête, la Mort demanda à Harry d'aller chercher les cendres de Draco Malfoy et sous les instructions de la Faucheuse, Harry les versa en un cercle autour de lui et de son acolyte. Puis, comme si la silhouette de la Mort se trouvait être son miroir, Harry se mit à imiter les gestes et les incantations prononcées par celle-ci.

À 23h59 précisément, soit plus d'une heure après le début de la cérémonie, alors qu'une à une les cendres s'étaient rassemblées, recollées comme les particules d'un corps solide, uni, un éclat vert foncé, semblable au sortilège ultime de la Mort, tomba sur les cendres et, tel un _Homorphus_ forçant un homme à reprendre son apparence originelle, Draco Malfoy réapparut, portant, Harry s'en souvint, les habits du dernier jour de sa vie.

La respiration haletante, alors que la silhouette de la Mort disparaissait, Harry tomba à genoux, ses yeux fixés sur la forme appartenant au blondinet. Allongé par terre, dans la même position que celle qu'il avait quitté lors de sa mort, Draco semblait s'éveiller doucement d'un long sommeil.

Harry l'observa, sans un bruit, sans faire un mouvement dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que finalement, le blond ait suffisamment repris conscience pour se redresser et s'asseoir, le dos contre le plus proche mur, comme si la force lui manquait pour se tenir seul.

La première réaction de Draco fut de fixer Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, ce qui, étant donné la situation, était quelque peu ironique et tout à fait risible. Harry n'avait pourtant pas envie de rire. Draco non plus et puisque voir Harry était pour lui tout à fait incompréhensible, il se mit à regarder la pièce pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait. Ses sourcils plissés douloureusement furent le signe qu'il était totalement perdu. Il se décida donc à parler, apostrophant la seule personne en sa présence.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que je fous là? Où est-ce qu'on est? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Assailli par les questions, Harry eut l'envie stupide de sourire bêtement. Draco était en vie et il en était profondément heureux.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? se força-t-il néanmoins à demander pour ne pas paraître plus abruti qu'il ne l'était déjà pour Draco. Quel est ton dernier souvenir?

-Je marchais dans une ruelle de Londres, se remémora difficilement Draco alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Et puis, c'est le trou noir. Tu m'as trouvé la-bas?

-Euh… d'une certaine manière, oui, rétorqua Harry en déglutissant bruyamment - comment était-il supposé dire à quelqu'un qu'il était mort mais désormais ressuscité? la question était épineuse.

-Où est-ce qu'on est, Potter? réitéra Draco nerveusement.

-Au Square Grimmaurd, dans la demeure des Black. Je possède cette maison depuis la mort de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu étais dans la ruelle?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec un client, répondit Draco en regardant la pièce avec plus d'attention cette fois. Pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Est-ce tu connais l'identité de ton client? demanda Harry plein d'espoir, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de Draco.

-Non, il m'a contacté anonymement par hibou et voulait qu'on se rencontre en face-à-face.

-Et tu y es allé? s'exclama Harry.

-Pourquoi n'y serais-je pas allé? Ce n'est pas le premier à me demander ça. Les gens ne veulent pas être vu, sympathisant avec un Mangemort, même si c'est le meilleur Potionniste qui existe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors? Il m'a volé. Il m'a ensorcelé. Il m'a frappé? C'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené ici. Je n'ai mal nul part pourtant. Et je ne me rappelle vraiment rien, il a du utiliser un sortilège de mémoire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Potter, peux-tu m'expliquer le sens de cette mascarade, rugit Draco qui commençait à perdre patience.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Tu es mort, lâcha Harry. Dans la ruelle, ton client t'a tué.

-Merde, Potter, s'amusa Draco. J'y aurais presque cru. Le ton sérieux était parfait. Je ne savais pas que l'Auror chéri du Ministère prenait des potions. Tu as pris quoi? Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas mort.

-C'est parce que je viens de te ramener à la vie, lui expliqua Harry, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne - il n'avait pas envisagé le problème dans ce sens, il s'était imaginé qu'en ressuscitant, Draco se serait souvenu de sa mort mais également de ce qui lui était arrivé pour revenir à la vie.

-Comment? rigola Draco en entrant dans le jeu. En utilisant la nécromancie?

-Non, ça aurait été impossible puisque ton corps a été mis en cendre par le Ministère, expliqua Harry d'un ton neutre. Non, je me suis servis de mes pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort.

-Merde, Potter, s'exclama Draco pour la seconde fois. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses un jour perdre la raison. Ça va bien au-delà des effets d'une potion psychotrope.

Harry, qui ne savait pas comment faire autrement pour convaincre le blondinet, fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait sensée à cet instant. Ses pouvoirs désormais libérés, il rappela à lui l'ombre de la Mort comme il aurait appelé un ami. Et même si Draco était incapable de voir la silhouette de la Faucheuse, il sentit les effets de la mort dans la pièce, et lorsque Harry dirigea l'ombre sur lui, son corps s'illuminant d'un éclat vert brillant, il revit et ressentit ce que sa propre mort lui avait infligé.

La bouche entrouverte dans une attitude qu'il n'avait jamais adopté tant elle était à l'opposé du Sang-Pur qu'il était, Draco fixa Harry, complètement sonné. Il était plus pale que la mort et dans la pièce s'élevait un silence de mort.

Ce silence dura, une minute, deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à expliquer à Draco ce que sa résurrection impliquait.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, commença-t-il en observant Draco du coin de l'oeil. D'apprendre sa mort de la sorte mais c'est pourtant le cas. Tu es décédé il y a exactement un mois de cela dans les mêmes circonstances que tous les autres Mangemorts avant toi. Tout le monde sait désormais dans le monde magique que tu es mort. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne pourras pas retrouver ta vie d'avant. Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé. Personne ne doit savoir pour toi car personne ne doit savoir pour moi. Tu es lié à moi et ma charge de Maître de la mort. Alors si tu essayes de te montrer à qui que ce soit sans mon autorisation, ou si tu menaces mes pouvoirs de quelque manière que ce soit, tu disparaitras dans l'instant.

-Depuis quand joues-tu ainsi avec la vie, enfin, plutôt la mort des gens, Potter? cracha Draco âprement.

-Tu es le premier, avoua Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et tu seras le seul.

-Pourquoi? souffla Draco d'un air ahuri.

-Parce que tu es Draco Malfoy? répondit Harry mais sa phrase avait tout l'air d'une question.

-Je ne comprends pas, Potter, pourquoi tu as fait cela? Tu devais être heureux de me savoir enfin mort. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, pas si secrètement que ça d'ailleurs. On s'est toujours détesté.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais parfaitement Malfoy. Pourquoi t'aurais-je empêché d'aller à Azkaban si je te détestais. Personne ne m'a forcé à parler pour toi et ta mère. Rien ne m'y forçait en réalité.

-Alors tu l'as fait par bonté de coeur, c'est ça? Parce que tu es un grand héros.

-Non… Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les autres Mangemorts, même si certains étaient dans la même situation que la tienne. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait pour tout le monde. Tout comme j'ai refusé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour quiconque d'autre que toi…

-C'est ce que je ne comprends pas justement, renchérit Draco. Un tel pouvoir dans les mains d'un héros comme toi… Je veux dire, je m'attendrais à ce que la mort n'existe plus sur Terre.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Pour sauver une vie, il faut en sacrifier une autre… Mais ce n'est pas l'important.

-Qui as-tu sacrifié pour me rendre ma vie? le coupa immédiatement Draco.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance…

-Qui? rugit Draco d'une voix sombre.

-Moi. C'est ma vie que j'ai mis dans la balance, admit Harry et Draco dressa immédiatement les sourcils au ciel.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort?

-Parce que je suis immortel. En tant que Maître de la Mort, en même temps, murmura Harry, définitivement mal à l'aise.

-Et comment as-tu pu devenir son Maître? Je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas déjà écrit dans tous les journaux.

-C'est une charge secrète qui ne doit pas être connu, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. Et j'en ai eu la charge, le jour où j'ai accepté de mourir pour détruire Voldemort. Je possédais alors toutes les reliques de la mort et je me suis présenté à la mort, prêt à laisser ma vie pour sauver le monde sorcier…

-Et c'est ce que tu as eu comme récompense? L'immortalité? Le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur autrui.

-Mon pouvoir, je ne le connais pas encore très bien, avoua Harry. Je le sens vibrer en moi mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je peux faire avec, si ce n'est apporter la mort, seulement par la pensée, et ressusciter par la volonté. Mais je ne désire pas mettre la Mort à mes pieds. Elle se débrouille bien toute seule dans son rôle de Faucheuse.

-Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as fait tout cela, Potter? Ça fait un peu plus de trois ans que tu es mort si je calcule bien. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu attendais que je meurs, moi, pour faire quelque chose.

-Si tu veux savoir, ça fait trois ans que je ne vis plus, répliqua Harry avec lassitude. Je suis en vie, mais plus en vie… Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer et pourtant, je pensais que tu pouvais me comprendre, vu ce que ta vie est devenue depuis la fin de la guerre…

-Oui, je comprends ce que ça veut dire… murmura Draco, en baissant les yeux. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Le jour où je t'ai vu sur le pavé. Il y a eu un déclic en moi. Je ne comptais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Il m'a fallu un mois pour me décider. Mais j'étais déterminé à trouver ton assassin. Il fallait qu'il paye pour tous ses crimes… Et surtout pour le tien. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de te voir étendu, mort d'un coup de couteau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, Potter?

-Ça m'a… ça m'a tué et en même temps rendu la vie. Je… je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Et depuis, j'ai fait tout ce que je devais pour trouver ton assassin. Je me suis intéressé à ta vie en me rendant compte que je ne te connaissais pas et c'est ce qui me paraissait insupportable.

-Tu sais que tu es d'une arrogance à toute épreuve, Potter.

-Je m'en fous, je dois comprendre, s'exclama Harry qui s'était redressé et qui marchait désormais de long en large et en travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois comprendre, Potter? demanda calmement Draco, comme si l'idée de sa mort avait été finalement assimilée. Certainement pas le but de la mort, tu es probablement le mieux placé pour le savoir…

Et Harry qui ne supportait plus la moquerie présente dans le ton de Draco, lâcha la première raison qui l'avait poussé à s'interroger sur une éventuelle résurrection de Malfoy car il n'était certainement pas prêt à faire face à la vérité.

-Je devais comprendre pourquoi tu allais à cette putain de maison de passe.

Les engrenages de la réalisation se mirent à tourner dans l'esprit de Draco. Harry avait dit qu'il avait enquêté sur sa mort, et ce qui avait constitué sa vie. Il n'avait pas dû trouver grand chose, mais bien sûr, il avait trouvé cela…

-Je vais pas te faire un dessin, Potter, murmura Draco en tentant de mesurer son inquiétude. Tu sais ce qu'on y fait.

-Arrête tes conneries, Malfoy, s'enflamma Harry. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sexe dans l'histoire. Il y avait moi en revanche.

-Tu sais? souffla Draco, son visage vide de sang.

-Oui, Gisèle m'a avoué la vérité, en tout cas ce qu'elle en savait.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu ramené à la vie si tu savais déjà tout cela? Pour m'humilier? Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle action.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit Harry avec plus de calme alors qu'il voyait sous ses yeux Draco complètement paniquer. Je voulais comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua Draco en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Allez, Malfoy, l'encouragea Harry. Tu as mieux à me dire, j'en suis sûr. Ne me laisse pas dans le vague. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure. On a été ennemis notre vie entière et tout à coup, j'apprends que tu demandes à une prostituée de porter un Glamour me représentant, seulement pour dormir… Je mérite une explication.

Et la panique de Draco atteint des sommets, si bien qu'il déversa ce qu'il avait sur le coeur sans aucune barrière, sans aucun filtre.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de savoir qu'après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après le Feudeymon, après les tortures, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, pendant la guerre, j'avais besoin de ta présence pour réussir à m'endormir, car tu étais celui qui avait mis un terme à LUI, à tout cela, tu étais le seul qui pouvait tenir à distance les cauchemars, car je me sentais en sécurité dans tes bras.

Stupéfait, sidéré, Harry fixa Draco durant plus de dix minutes sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot. Et Draco le laissa faire alors que des larmes coulaient tranquillement sur ses joues. Il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, d'une part mais comprenait enfin qu'il était mort. Pour tous, il était mort… Et même s'il était désormais en vie, il ne pourrait jamais retrouvé cette vie qu'il avait haï. Draco avait voulu mourir durant ces trois dernières années et il avait dû lutter, avec acharnement, pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, pour protéger sa mère notamment. Sa pauvre mère qui devait gérer finalement le deuil.

Voyant qu'Harry était toujours choqué de son explication, Draco fut le premier à reprendre la parole et même si sa gorge était serrée de ses sanglots et ne laissait passer qu'une voix fluette, il ravala sa fierté comme jamais.

-Je sais que tu as dit, à raison, que personne ne devait savoir pour moi, mais, est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de prévenir ma mère. Elle a le droit de savoir que je suis en vie, le droit de ne pas pleurer son fils. Elle comprendra et n'en dira mot à quiconque. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un mensonge valable pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'un tour, ma mort, je veux dire…

'C'en était un' pensa Harry mais il s'abstint de dire une telle parole, car dans son observation de Draco, il avait réalisé une chose primordiale au sujet duquel la Mort avait tenté de l'avertir. Sa décision de faire revivre Draco, certes réfléchie, était tout à fait égoïste. Harry n'avait pas pensé que les conséquences subies par Draco pourraient être difficiles à vivre. Il s'était imaginé le blondinet heureux de se savoir en vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et lui n'avait pas d'explication satisfaisante à lui prodiguer pour lui expliquer son geste. Draco, lui, avait avoué la vérité et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Harry se sentait mal. Il s'était laissé influencer par la Mort malgré lui. Dans ces conditions, une seule réponse pouvait s'offrir à Draco, surtout étant donné les circonstances lui ayant donné accès aux cendres de Malfoy.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-il sans regarder Draco dans les yeux, il en était incapable.

-Merci, Potter, eut le culot de dire le blondinet, et le pire pour Harry, c'est qu'il n'y lisait qu'une évidente sincérité.

Harry hocha donc la tête, machinalement, alors que son esprit se fixait déjà sur tout ce qu'il devrait apporter au Square Grimmaurd pour rendre la vie de Draco un peu plus supportable.

-Potter, est-ce que tu aurais de la Potion pour un sommeil sans rêves? Ou les ingrédients pour la concocter. Il est évident que je n'aurais plus la chance d'avoir Gisèle… - et dans un murmure, il ajouta - quant à tes bras, n'en parlons pas.

Mais Harry l'entendit néanmoins.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répéta-t-il, ses yeux fixés partout sauf sur Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tu es devenu un robot? demanda alors Draco.

Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur les connaissances du blond en matière de robot, qu'il lâcha :

-Je suis désolé mais je suis bloqué avec une image de toi endormi dans mes bras…

-Et bien dis-toi que moi, je suis bloqué avec les sensations de ma mort qui passent en boucle dans mon corps, répliqua Draco en rougissant avant de se reprendre complètement. Et je suis bloqué par le fait que tu étais prêt à me quémander la vérité sur mes actions quand tu es incapable de me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir à la vie.

Harry n'ayant rien à dire, il garda le silence. Il n'était pas certain de posséder la réponse à cette question, pas certain de désirer la posséder.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, maintenant, lui fit savoir Draco.

Et sans se faire prier, sans un regard en arrière, Harry Transplana, emportant avec lui l'obscurité de la Mort.

…


	6. Chapter 5 : Master of your Need

**Chapitre 5 : Master of your Need,** **Servant of your Understanding**

Après être sorti du Square Grimmaurd, malgré l'heure tardive, Harry n'avait eu aucune envie de dormir. Il s'était donc dirigé vers un bar Moldu, dans lequel il avait enchaîné les bières en élaborant sur le papier un plan pour donner à Draco une demi-vie si possible satisfaisante.

En l'espace de quelques heures, il était parvenu à dresser la liste de tout ce qui, de son avis, était nécessaire à la vie de Draco Malfoy. Provisions, vêtements, meubles et linges de maison, ingrédients pour réaliser ses potions, livres sorciers et moldus - parlant de robot - une télévision puisque Hermione avait trouvé un moyen de faire fonctionner l'électricité et la magie, des films - parlant également de robot - de quoi le distraire, en somme. Harry avait ensuite passé sa journée du vendredi à tout récupérer, tout en s'acquittant de sa mission d'Auror.

Du fait de sa culpabilité latente, il en avait trop fait, et il le savait parfaitement mais, sa fatigue aidant, il l'avait vite oublié. En arrivant au Square Grimmaurd, à la fin de ses dix heures de travail quotidiennes, et après avoir commencé à tout déposer dans les diverses pièces de la maison, le regard médusé de Draco lui apprit que le blond avait des difficultés à faire face à la démesure d'Harry.

Sans explications car il n'en possédait toujours pas, Harry se contenta de tout laisser en plan, d'appeler Kreattur depuis Poudlard qui serait désormais à la charge de Draco, et il partit en direction du Manoir Malfoy pour récupérer Narcissa. Ses gestes se voulaient mécaniques. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses actions, n'avait plus qu'un désir, retourner à son appartement, s'allonger dans son lit, dormir et tout oublier.

Convaincre Narcissa de le suivre au Square Grimmaurd ne fut pas difficile. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il avait une surprise pour elle, une bien meilleure surprise que le nom de l'assassin de son fils qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, celle-ci fut prompte à réagir, son espoir clairement visible dans ses yeux. Narcissa n'était pas stupide et après seulement un sortilège lancé lui révélant la signature magique de Draco, celle-ci comprit immédiatement que son fils était toujours en vie. Harry ne lui avait pas rendu les cendres et même si elle ne voulait pas connaitre le processus qui avait permis ce miracle, elle était certaine que le brun en était à l'origine et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Trépignant d'impatience comme seul un Malfoy pouvait le faire, elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas courir à l'intérieur de la maison à peine Harry lui eut-il permis d'en franchir le seuil. Par souci d'intimité, après avoir indiqué à Narcissa la pièce où devait se trouver Draco, Harry quitta le Square Grimmaurd, laissant la mère et le fils se retrouver. Heureux d'avoir effectué au moins une bonne action durant sa journée, Harry repartit à son appartement qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis plus de deux jours.

Hagard, l'esprit embrumé par son manque de sommeil, Harry rejoignit la cuisine, car, même s'il était désespéré à l'idée de retrouver son lit, le trou dans son estomac dû à l'absence de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité ces dernières heures lui apprit qu'il ne pourrait trouver aucun repos.

Dans le silence étrangement pesant de l'appartement, Harry se prépara un mug de thé ainsi qu'un semblant de sandwich. Il s'installa au comptoir du bar et picora quelques morceaux, tout en buvant des gorgées brûlantes de son Darjeeling. Perdant la notion du temps, Harry se retrouva à somnoler, sa tête tombant petit à petit sur ses avant-bras, à deux doigts d'entrainer avec lui sa tasse et son liquide.

L'arrivée inattendue d'Hermione le sortit de sa torpeur, surtout lorsque son amie, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, s'aperçut finalement de la présence d'Harry et que dans un petit cri, elle lui tomba dans les bras.

-Oh mon Dieu, Harry, s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois inquiète, rassurée, heureuse et en colère. Où étais-tu passé? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais inquiète à ton sujet. Ron également. Bien sûr, j'ai su que tu avais travaillé aujourd'hui mais où as-tu passé la nuit? Pourquoi avoir ainsi quitté la maison sans nous prévenir? Sans nous donner de nouvelles? Surtout quand tu as ainsi fui les Weasley. Ron était furieux après le fiasco du dîner.

Submergé par les questions d'Hermione et le flot ininterrompu de ses paroles, Harry se contenta de lever une main pour interrompre avec tact la jeune fille. Au même moment, la voix de la Faucheuse amusée s'exclama « vous auriez peut-être dû choisir sa vie à elle, Maître, plutôt que la votre » et Harry détesta d'autant plus cette suggestion qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre résonner sa conscience. Avec force, Harry fit taire la Mort qui n'avait aucun lien avec la conversation à l'oeuvre.

-J'avais besoin de temps seul, pour réfléchir, murmura-t-il après qu'Hermione et la voix se furent tues, après le repas et ce que Ron a dit puis ce que Ginny a clairement demandé à Molly concernant le mariage.

Et Harry cracha le dernier mot et fit la grimace au même moment.

-Je comprends tout cela, Harry, ça n'a pas dû être facile et crois-moi, j'ai disputé Ron pour son attitude… mais, j'ai eu Ginny entre deux, peu de temps après que tu aies quitté la maison. Elle était en pleurs et elle a dit que tu étais parti comme un voleur.

Repensant à Malfoy, Harry se dit qu'il le faisait décidément un peu trop ces derniers temps.

-Alors, je peux comprendre que la discussion t'ait gêné, surtout qu'elle n'a pas été amenée de la plus agréable des manières mais je pensais que tu me joindrais pour me prévenir que tout allait bien.

-Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je le comprends maintenant, lui assura Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire? s'inquiéta Harry qui se demandait si la Faucheuse avait laissé une marque visible sur son corps.

-Tu as vu ta tête? rétorqua Hermione, les sourcils dressés. Depuis quand as-tu dormi?

-Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment…

-Tu n'as la tête à rien en même temps, lui reprocha Hermione. Si ce n'est l'enquête concernant Malfoy.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, s'insurgea Harry. Je suis peut-être silencieux, j'ai beau garder tout pour moi, les paroles de Ron m'ont blessé mais sans doute plus encore l'attitude de Ginny et Molly. Comprendre que des personnes si proches ne te connaissent absolument pas, c'est troublant. À se demander si quelqu'un me connait vraiment et me comprend réellement.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, souffla Hermione.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, la rassura le brun dans un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le fait qu'elles ne te connaissent pas, s'enquit Hermione après une courte pause de communion.

-Cette façon de parler mariage, par exemple, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. De chercher à me l'imposer… Je sais qu'elles disent que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas envie de me marier.

-Tout court ou seulement avec Ginny? Je dois te le demander, Harry et je m'excuse de te poser une question si personnelle mais je me souviens de nombres conversations que nous avons pu avoir où tu m'as fait part de ton envie de famille et d'enfants. J'avais supposé qu'il y aurait un mariage au préalable… Je me trompais peut-être.

-Tu ne te trompais pas, admit finalement Harry après avoir fixé Hermione intensément. Il fut un temps où je désirais me marier… et je suppose que je pourrais encore le vouloir, mais pour ça, il faut avoir…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et Hermione acheva sa phrase pour lui, du bout des lèvres:

-La bonne personne.

-Exactement, approuva Harry sous le regard horrifié de son amie.

-Et Ginny n'est pas cette personne?

-Non…

-Depuis quand le sais-tu, Harry?

-Je crois qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours su, avoua le brun. Mais j'ai préféré me voiler la face. Ces dernières années, je n'ai pas vécu comme je le désirais. Je me suis plongé dans une sorte de longue hibernation, de long sommeil, parce que c'était plus facile de vivre ainsi ou plutôt de supporter la vie.

-Et qui t'en as réveillé? voulut savoir Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Malfoy, déclara Harry avec beaucoup de franchise.

-Sa mort, tu veux dire? s'enquit la jeune fille, plus inquiète que jamais.

-Oui, c'est cela, s'empressa d'acquiescer Harry. Sa mort m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ce que j'ai manqué. À son propos, notamment. Si tu voyais ce qu'était devenu sa vie… Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

Hermione hocha la tête faiblement avant de sombrer dans une méditation profonde.

-Est-ce qu'il te manquait, demanda-t-elle, un peu plus tard et Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne en réponse.

-Disons que si je n'avais pas été si apathique émotionnellement parlant, j'aurais probablement compris que le challenge qu'il a toujours apporté à ma vie me manquait, que j'en avais besoin pour être heureux…

-Harry, l'interrompit Hermione dans sa rêverie. Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que tu voulais de Malfoy dans ta vie de façon plus personnelle?

Une semaine plus tôt, Harry aurait trouvé la question étrange et il n'aurait de toute façon pas su y répondre. Désormais, il ne pouvait se voiler la face sur le fait que l'image d'un Draco dans ses bras l'obsédait… comme le blondinet l'avait obsédé par le passé. Ce n'était pas sain. Mais il était Maitre de la Mort. Que pouvait-il y avoir de sain chez lui? Il devait accepter que parfois, en matière de sentiments, tout n'était pas tout rose.

-J'aurais voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'être proche de lui, admit Harry tout en sachant que cet aveu était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il avait la possibilité d'explorer la profondeur de son désir de savoir et de comprendre Malfoy.

Que se passerait-il s'il succombait alors qu'il avait lui-même ressuscité Draco? Alors qu'il était en quelque sorte son Maître? Alors que sa vie était en balance pour que Draco ait le droit de respirer? Draco serait-il sa destruction? Et que signifiait le fait qu'il n'en ait que faire?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix d'Hermione.

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort, musa-t-elle. Dans un sens, ta façon de l'envisager, tout à fait obsessionnelle me parait malsaine et en même temps, je ne peux que voir ton enthousiasme… et ça me fait mal de me dire que je n'avais pas remarqué ta léthargie et j'ai peur que, sans personne pour continuer à te « rappeler à l'ordre » tu retombes dans tes vieux démons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, la rassura Harry. Ne dit-on pas que le commencement de la guérison est l'identification du problème, son acceptation par le concerné?

Heureuse de cette vision résolument PsychoMagique du problème, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son ami, ce qui avait été son but. Harry lui sourit en retour et après avoir poussé un maigre soupir, Hermione s'affaira à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle théière de boisson chaude.

Harry en profita pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était et c'est avec étonnement qu'il remarqua qu'il était déjà tard et que l'absence de Ron était étrange.

-Ron a décidé de ne pas dormir ici ce soir? s'enquit donc Harry à voix haute. Je trouve étonnant que tu sois rentrée avant lui… ce n'est pas habituel.

-En ce moment, ça l'est, affirma Hermione en haussant les épaules, nonchalamment. Je ne mentais pas hier quand je disais qu'il avait des soucis au magasin. George ne va pas bien, il multiplie les absences et Ron doit de nouveau tout gérer seul. Je pense qu'il fait une nouvelle crise, les mêmes depuis la mort de Fred. Mais, ni Ron, ni ses parents ne veulent en parler. Quant à l'emmener chez le PsychoMage, n'y pensons même pas. Je m'inquiète. Chaque fois, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

-Mais chaque fois, il revient et semble en meilleure forme, non? demanda Harry alors qu'un sentiment étrange qu'il identifia à une sorte de culpabilité de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présent pour son ami s'empara de lui.

-C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il faisait dans ces cas-là, pour aller mieux. Et comme ses crises amplifient, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il fait pour aller mieux ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'avant.

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Fred… et sa tombe peut-être?

-Peut-être, oui. J'espère en tout cas que ça s'arrangera. Même si Ron ne le dit pas, il est plus inquiet que jamais et pas à cause du magasin, puisqu'il tourne à plein régime.

-Je pourrais essayer de lui en parler si tu veux, proposa Harry.

-Ce serait effectivement une solution, approuva Hermione en souriant avec soulagement. Tu penses passer le weekend avec nous?

-Oui, par contre je n'irais pas chez les Weasley.

-Nous non plus. Pas après ce qui s'est passé jeudi. Ron a besoin de souffler un peu. L'avantage, c'est qu'il s'en veut désormais à lui-même et non à toi. Je pense donc qu'il sera ravi de te savoir présent. Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu en as besoin. Je parlerais à Ron quand il rentrera. Et demain matin, tout sera en place pour nous permettre de passer un bon weekend ensemble, comme dans le temps.

Ainsi fut-il décidé. Et comme si Harry avait besoin de l'approbation de sa meilleure amie pour être en paix, à peine posa-t-il la tête sur son oreiller qu'il tomba dans un sommeil exempt de cauchemars pour la première fois depuis un mois. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de savoir que Malfoy pouvait lui aussi profiter d'un réel sommeil, Harry fut heureux d'avoir rendu sa vie à Draco. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'Harry s'éveilla, immédiatement de bonne humeur et il décida alors de se lancer dans la création d'un véritable breakfast anglais bien complet pour remercier ses amis de leur soutien.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, attiré par l'odeur du bacon grésillant, Ron fut le premier à sortir du lit, portant pour seul vêtement un caleçon aux couleurs dépassées des Canons de Chudley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon, Harry? s'exclama Ron en prenant son ami dans ses bras, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant la poêle.

-Il faudra attendre de le gouter pour le savoir, rigola Harry en frappant gentiment Ron à l'épaule.

-Je suis content de te retrouver, musa doucement le rouquin avant de s'installer sur la paillasse, admirant les compétences du brun derrière les fourneaux.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit plus décente que la tenue de son compagnon, Hermione ne tarda pas à arriver, également souriante. Elle offrit un léger baiser à la joue d'Harry auquel celui-ci répondit allègrement sous le regard attendri de Ron.

-Je vous laisse mettre le couvert? demanda le brun alors qu'il ajoutait sa dernière touche aux oeufs brouillés.

-Je m'en charge, proposa Hermione et Ron fut parfaitement heureux de les regarder faire - une habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu de l'éducation de Molly.

Souriants, comme si la guerre ne s'était achevée que la veille, les trois amis passèrent finalement à table, en bavardant de choses et d'autres, prêts comme Hermione l'avait prévu à mettre tous sujets divergents de côté pour simplement se retrouver et profiter de leur compagnie mutuelle.

Les doux espoirs que tous portaient furent malheureusement déçus au fil des heures alors que la pensée de Draco fit de nouveau son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry, plus proéminente que jamais alors qu'il cherchait à y échapper. Harry fit néanmoins de gros efforts pour ne pas être de mauvaise compagnie. Il participa aux jeux instigués par Hermione, chercha à montrer de la bonne volonté mais à chaque instant, Draco prédominait. Draco, peut-être seul dans la grande maison du Square Grimmaurd. Draco, qui ne l'avait pas recontacté. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée que le blondinet ait besoin de temps pour se remettre du choc d'être mort et finalement en vie qui préoccupait Harry puisque ce fait était somme toute normal, mais bien l'intensité avec laquelle il désirait être aux côtés de Draco, comme un nouveau besoin quasi irrépressible. Et ce ne furent certainement pas les films regardés en compagnie de ses amis qui l'aidèrent à lutter contre son obsession. Chaque acteur était un prétexte pour penser au blond, pour être comparé à Draco. Chaque histoire d'amour ou même d'amitié n'était qu'un nouveau pont vers l'image de Draco dans ses bras.

Harry était si obnubilé par cette image et par son besoin de mettre les choses à plat avec Draco - même si c'était visiblement la dernière des envies de Malfoy - qu'il en devint distrait. Ses réponses aux questions d'Hermione et Ron se voulurent distantes, puis complètement à côté de la plaque, jusqu'à devenir finalement absentes.

Ron qui s'était au départ réjoui d'avoir été si facilement pardonné par Harry pour sa petite crise colérique recommença à perdre patience et ce ne furent certainement pas les nombreuses tentatives d'Hermione pour l'apaiser qui lui permirent de rester calme. Heure après heure, son exaspération monta, d'autant plus lorsque Harry semblait si manifestement dans la lune, dans un rêve qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager avec ses amis. Ron, qui avait vécu chacune des aventures de la vie du brun depuis leur rencontre, ressentit les mêmes sensations qu'à l'époque où sa candidature au sein de l'Elite des Aurors avait été refusée. Il détestait ne pas être inclus dans la vie d'Harry, détestait constater que le brun pouvait aisément se passer de lui. Cette réalisation était chaque fois douloureuse, surtout quand il comprenait qu'Harry ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Harry était indépendant et secret : deux traits de caractère que Ron n'avait jamais appris à gérer, du fait de son éducation.

La pression monta donc tout au long du weekend jusqu'à ce que finalement, en plein milieu du dimanche après-midi, Ron cède à la tension. Alors qu'une partie de cartes explosives était en cours, qu'Harry n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de perdre dans sa distraction, Ron tenta d'attirer son attention puisqu'il manquait une nouvelle fois son tour. Après trois rappels à l'ordre, puis deux raclements de gorge tout aussi bruyants, Ron se décida à employer la manière forte en s'approchant du visage de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réagisse.

-Pardon, s'exclama Harry, quelque peu ahuri. C'est mon tour?

Son visage d'un rouge brique, Ron eut de grandes difficultés à contenir sa fureur.

-Ça va, Ron, eut d'ailleurs le culot de lui demander Harry.

-Ça va… souffla le rouquin, tel un taureau en fin de course. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, continua-t-il en rugissant. Par les couilles de Merlin, Harry! Je n'en peux plus de ton attitude. Je te jure, tu vas me faire perdre la tête… à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

-Mais… murmura Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je croyais qu'on était censé passer un weekend ensemble. Mais il semble que tu ne sois même pas capable de donner quarante-huit heures de ton temps à tes meilleurs amis. Je peux savoir ce qui est si important dans ta tête, dans ta vie, qu'est-ce qui est plus important que nous, pour que tu te retrouves à rêvasser ainsi. Je veux bien que tu n'aimes pas les jeux de carte, et franchement, j'ai laissé passer jusqu'à maintenant, parce que… parce que je ne sais pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je pensais que ça en valait la peine. Mais je commence à en douter. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de nous faire. Tu me fais douter de la valeur de notre amitié, tout ça parce que Monsieur préfère penser à… à… à qui d'abord? À quoi.

Voyant que Ron s'arrêtait un instant dans son monologue, tant il tremblait de rage, Harry ouvrit la bouche, désireux de lui répondre. Il n'avait cependant rien à dire, rien qui puisse arranger la situation. Incapable de faire face à son meilleur ami, il détourna donc les yeux et ce simple geste mit Ron dans une colère sans nom.

-Putain, Harry! explosa Ron. Tu es en train de penser à lui? À un mort… Pourquoi? Hermione a cherché à m'expliquer mais je ne comprends pas… Vu comment tu réagis, si je ne savais pas pertinemment que vous ne vous êtes pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, tu sais ce que j'irais m'imaginer, que vous couchiez ensemble! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver à penser cela? Il faut que tu m'expliques.

La seule réaction d'Harry fut de rougir et de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure, ce qui n'apaisa en rien Ron.

-Merde! éructa le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés, plus choqué que jamais. Est-ce que tu y as pensé? Est-ce que tu en avais envie?

Et Harry, qui ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ron pourquoi une telle pensée le perturbait tant, pourquoi elle était dangereuse du fait de la situation, n'eut d'autre choix que de se redresser, désormais tremblant de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Je m'en vais, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Et il s'enfuit de la maison, sans même regarder ses amis, qui le fixaient avec stupeur, et douleur dans le cas de Ron pour ce qu'il apparentait à une trahison.

Désabusé et bouleversé, Harry se retrouva à errer dans les rues de la ville, avec pour seule idée en tête, l'envie de retrouver Draco. Une idée stupide, voire même totalement ridicule, mais à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Malgré lui, comme si la Faucheuse dominait son corps, bien plus que ses pensées, ses pas cherchèrent à le guider au nord de Londres, vers le quartier du Square Grimmaurd. Harry lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à cette tentation qu'il trouvait totalement insensée. Peut-être était-ce les premiers signes de la perte de sa vie dont la Mort avait parlé? S'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il désirait, Harry ne donnait effectivement pas cher de sa vie.

La mort dans l'âme - de façon toute à fait littérale - Harry finit par se diriger dans une petite allée sombre et solitaire, dans laquelle il serait tranquille pour envoyer son message. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un désespéré en quémandant ainsi à Draco une visite, en le suppliant presque qu'il le laisse le revoir, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il était. Désespéré.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu ne se trouvait dans les parages, Harry appela donc l'Elfe de maison qu'il avait assigné au blondinet. Un instant, il avait pensé envoyer un message grâce à son Patronus, mais Malfoy aurait pu s'en trouver offensé, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. De plus, Kreattur pouvait rester discret dans sa mission, et ainsi scruter Draco de loin avant de le déranger.

-J'ai un message à transmettre à Draco Malfoy, déclara Harry aussitôt après que l'elfe se soit incliné en guise de salut. Mais tu dois lui transmettre uniquement s'il n'est pas occupé et s'il te semble suffisamment en forme pour le recevoir.

-Bien sûr, Maitre, répondit Kreattur d'un ton morne, montrant par là qu'il était toujours mécontent de servir Harry.

-Peux-tu lui dire que je m'inquiète de savoir comment il se sent, que je peux venir le voir, s'il le désire… Et demande-lui aussi s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je t'attendrais là.

À peine eut-il fini son ordre que Kreattur disparut dans un claquement de doigts et Harry observa le phénomène comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il en était encore impressionné.

Après s'être passé la main sur son visage, Harry s'adossa contre le mur de pierre situé juste derrière lui. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il avait besoin d'un soutien pour se tenir. Le simple fait d'adresser un message à Draco le mettait dans tous ses états, et il craignait la réponse qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir. Transpirant comme s'il avait utilisé trop de magie, ou fait plus de sport que de raison, Harry ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Si Draco daignait le recevoir dans son nouveau chez lui, il ne devait certainement pas se montrer dans un tel état. Il n'eut cependant qu'un bref moment de répit avant que Kreattur ne revienne, visiblement ennuyé d'être ainsi dépêché en tant que garçon de courses.

Sous le regard avide et concentré d'Harry, Kreattur se mit à déclamer son message.

-Voici la réponse de Maitre Draco. _J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, c'est tout._

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry avant qu'il ne transplane immédiatement au Square Grimmaurd. Il aurait donné cher pour entendre ces mots de la bouche de Draco.

Probablement attiré par la magie de Draco et par ce lien qui l'unissait désormais au blondinet, Harry apparut directement dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Heureusement pour les deux garçons, Malfoy s'attendait plus ou moins à l'arrivée du brun. Il était installé dans le plus large fauteuil du salon, face à la cheminée, le feu des flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux gris.

-Par Merlin, Potter, s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il l'aperçut, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'ignorais que tu étais si prompt à satisfaire mes besoins. Est-ce que ça marche pour tout? Même mes envies les plus licencieuses?

Mal à l'aise, le visage d'Harry prit la même couleur pourpre qui avait paré Ron moins d'une heure auparavant. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette teinte ne lui allait pas mieux qu'à son ami.

Afin d'éviter une réponse trop directe à la parole équivoque de Draco, Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil opposé à celui du blond, tout en ordonnant à Kreattur de leur apporter un peu de thé, aromatisé au Whisky Pur Feu, une recette qu'il avait concocté depuis ses débuts d'Auror.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est même pas 6 heures, Potter, lui fit remarquer Draco en dressant les sourcils à la fois d'intérêt et de défi mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Puis il se mit à fixer lui aussi la cheminée, sans se rendre compte que Draco le contemplait lui désormais, impressionnée par les émeraudes d'Harry, embrasées par le feu, et leur effet sur lui. Effet qu'il ne savait gérer, qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer.

-Quand est-ce que ta mère est partie? demanda finalement Harry en faisant tourner dans sa tasse le liquide joliment ambré que Kreattur venait de leur apporter.

-Quelques heures seulement après que tu l'aies déposée, répliqua Draco d'un air hautain. Après tout, Potter, il faut qu'elle conserve l'illusion de ma disparition et le simulacre de la mère éplorée. J'ai eu beau me renfermer sur moi-même après la guerre, ma mère a tout fait pour garder une vie sociale active. Elle a donc ses amies à voir et si, tout à coup, elle se met à rester cloitrer au Manoir ou pire, à apparaitre plus heureuse qu'elle ne le devrait, nos connaissances vont se poser des questions, enquêter et découvrir la vérité.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, souffla Harry après que Draco se soit tu.

-Quelle partie de ma phrase, exactement? s'enquit le blondinet, les sourcils décidément dressés comme s'il conversait avec un imbécile.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais seul ici, développa donc Harry.

-Voyons Potter, j'ignorais que tu étais si impatient de te retrouver en ma compagnie, ironisa Draco.

-On se demande pourquoi, maugréa Harry dans sa barbe de trois jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter, rétorqua Draco d'un petit air mauvais. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, reprit Harry car il ressentait, pour une raison inconnue, le besoin de s'expliquer mais également de réconforter Draco. Mais j'avais peur de faire intrusion alors que je n'étais pas désiré.

-Tu sais que c'est ta maison, n'est-ce pas? demanda Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

Tel l'adolescent qu'il avait été et que Malfoy connaissait bien, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-C'est autant ta maison que la mienne, tu sais. Surtout maintenant. J'en ai hérité uniquement car mon parrain en a été le dernier propriétaire. Mais je n'ai jamais été suffisamment à l'aise ici pour y habiter… Disons que j'ai trop de souvenirs de Sirius. Tu étais son cousin, d'une certaine façon, l'héritier de sang des Black. Cette maison aurait dû probablement te revenir. Et puisque je t'ai ramené à la vie ici, c'est approprié que tu en sois le propriétaire. Tu peux t'y sentir chez toi, je t'assure.

-Si la maison t'apporte de si mauvais souvenirs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'enquit Draco, en cherchant à cacher son réel intérêt pour le sujet.

-Il est peut-être temps que je confronte mes vieux fantômes, répondit vaguement Harry. Te ramener m'y a forcé en quelque sorte. Je savais que c'était ici qu'il fallait que j'entreprenne le rituel.

-Comment as-tu su quoi faire? voulut savoir Draco qui avait au moins mille questions à poser au brun, même s'il ne souhaitait pas faire preuve à outrance de curiosité.

-Je l'ai su, c'est tout, murmura Harry, avant de reprendre les rênes de la conversation. Quand est-ce que ta mère va revenir te visiter?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Draco, inconfortable. Elle était ravi de me voir, bien sûr mais il se peut que je lui aie dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment sur mon dos. J'ai peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie.

-Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué, musa Harry, manifestement amusé.

-Potter, le menaça Draco mais Harry s'était déjà mis à rigoler.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps.

-Peut-être que tu devrais envoyer un message à ta mère, par l'intermédiaire de Kreattur, comme j'ai fait, lui proposa Harry. Tu pourrais t'excuser et lui dire que ça te ferait plaisir de la voir.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela, Potter?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas rester seul ici. Il faut que tu voies du monde, et ta mère est un excellent choix.

-Je ne veux pas la retenir dans le passé, répondit sombrement Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-C'est très simple, Potter. Je suis en vie, c'est vrai, mais personne ne doit être au courant. Si j'encourage ma mère à venir me voir, elle sera à la fois dans son monde, le vrai monde, et le mien, celui qui n'existe que pour trois personnes en tout et pour tout. Ce n'est pas une vie. Je ne veux pas de ça pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je suis vivant, pour lui éviter un chagrin qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne pas supporter. Mais pour ce qui est de la retenir en arrière, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle a encore de belles années à vivre. Et je tiens trop à elle pour ça.

-C'est très noble de ta part, murmura Harry, admiratif. Et je te comprends, mais je me sens d'autant plus coupable si tu te retrouves seul et isolé, par ma faute.

-Je t'ai toi, Potter. Je suis certain que ça me suffira amplement. Et puis, comme je te le disais, je suis resté plutôt cloitré chez moi ces dernières années. Je suis devenu solitaire. Et je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ici.

-Pourtant, la maison est bien plus petite que ton Manoir, le contredit Harry.

-Tu as raison, Potter et tu as tort, tout à la fois, répondit Draco de façon énigmatique. Après la fin de la guerre, notre Manoir a été dépouillé. Je suis parvenu à conserver un laboratoire décent, ainsi que ma chambre mais rien de plus. Et, même si ça va te sembler impossible étant donné ce que tu connais de moi, ça me satisfaisait complètement. Alors, avec tout ce que tu m'as apporté il y a quelques jours, j'ai bien plus qu'il ne m'est nécessaire pour vivre.

-Voudrais-tu dire par là que j'en ai trop fait, Malfoy? s'enquit Harry pour instiguer une note d'humour à leur conversation sérieuse.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu me faire penser cela, rétorqua Draco sur le même ton, avant d'offrir un petit sourire au brun.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry y répondit comme par réflexe, ce qui eut le don de réveiller Draco de sa grimace trop amicale.

Pris par leur nouveau malaise, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers les flammes de la cheminée, buvant à petites gorgées leur thé. Le temps passa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus supporter le silence assourdissant de la pièce.

-Je me disais que…, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, nerveusement. Enfin, j'ai pensé que, maintenant que tu étais en vie, tu pourrais peut-être vouloir m'aider à découvrir qui t'a assassiné.

-Ça a le mérite d'être direct, murmura Draco avec difficulté, comme si sa bouche avait été scellée par un sortilège. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu me fais une telle offre alors que je ne suis pas un Auror. Tu l'as certainement remarqué.

-Disons que les Aurors, ainsi que le Ministère tout entier, ne semblent pas particulièrement préoccupé par ton meurtre…

-J'imagine, ricana méchamment Draco. Pourquoi l'es-tu, toi? Tu es un Auror, non?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, tu veux dire? rugit quasiment Harry, exaspéré que Draco prenne avec une telle désinvolture ce qu'il considérait être une injustice.

-J'oubliais, tu es l'Elu, toi, un vrai héros au grand coeur, en plus d'être un Auror. L'injustice, c'est ton gagne-pain personnel. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas déjà arrêté en grande pompe, le vilain criminel qui abat des anciens Mangemorts. Quand a eu lieu le premier meurtre, d'ailleurs? J'ai peur de ne pas m'être tenu au courant des informations du Monde Sorcier.

-C'était il y a deux ans, répondit Harry en faisant la moue - il n'aimait toujours pas que Malfoy le surnomme l'Elu, surtout quand il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

-Par Merlin, Potter, tu dois être un Auror terrible… se moqua Draco.

-Je n'ai pas été en charge de l'enquête dès le début, se défendit Harry.

-Depuis quand dans ce cas? voulut immédiatement savoir le blondinet.

-Depuis ton meurtre, avoua Harry, en baissant les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce que Draco allait en penser.

-Et tu m'as ressuscité… Tu sais, Potter, il faut vraiment que je te redemande parce que ta réponse la dernière fois, ne m'a pas convaincu et elle m'a fait d'autant plus réfléchir. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Pourquoi m'as-tu ressuscité?

-Est-ce que t'es obligé d'agir ainsi? s'énerva Harry. De jouer les petites connards quand tu sais que je t'ai déjà répondu. Contente-toi de me remercier et passons à autre chose.

-Non seulement je t'ai déjà dit merci, à ma manière peut-être Potter, mais c'était le cas, surtout pour quelque chose qui m'est tombé sur le bout du nez, sans que je l'ai demandé. Mais je vais te redire ces paroles que tu m'as balancé à la figure, juste après mon « retour ». Tu m'as dit que tu voulais comprendre, moi aussi je veux comprendre.

Et Harry, qui ne savait pas quoi dire, choisit une nouvelle fois la solution de facilité, et quitta la maison sous le regard incandescent du blondinet. Un regard qui ne manquerait pas de rester dans ses pensées durant de longues heures, de longs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement, il y succombe.

…


	7. Chapter 6 : Servant of your Mystery

A/N : Chose promise, chose due. 1er septembre : nouveau chapitre et reprise d'une publication qui je l'espère, sera plus régulière.

 **…**

 **Chapitre 6 : Servant of your Mystery, Servant of my Experiment**

Harry n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Quelques jours seulement et il avait succombé à son obsession du blond, à son besoin de comprendre, à son désir de voir Draco tout simplement. Pour ce regard incandescent qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il s'était présenté au Square Grimmaurd, un soir après son travail, car malgré sa gêne, une journée supplémentaire loin de lui, lui semblait insupportable. Car une journée de solitude, à rentrer à son appartement, où Ron lui offrait un traitement de silence - ou plus exactement de fuite - et Hermione se retrouvait entre les deux garçons sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quel parti prendre, était trop éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

Il était arrivé, les mains moites de tension, les joues faiblement rosies de honte mais Draco n'avait pas réagi comme il s'y était attendu. Draco avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés entre incompréhension et colère. Comme si, une fois encore, Harry n'avait pas fui mais qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Harry avait trouvé Draco dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd qui, en l'espace de quelques jours, avait déjà retrouvé son apparence plus chaleureuse qu'à l'époque de l'ordre du Phénix, peut-être même qu'elle n'en avait eu à l'origine. Un exploit en soi.

Draco était installé dans l'un des canapés, submergé par une montagne de papiers qu'Harry n'avait pas tardé à reconnaître comme étant les dossiers de l'enquête le concernant, qu'il lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Draco avait écouté l'offre d'Harry de travailler à ses côtés sur sa mort et toutes les autres et il s'y était visiblement plongé tête la première.

Il avait accordé un très bref sourire à Harry avant de retourner à ses lectures et prises de note. D'une voix nonchalante, comme si la soudaine présence du brun était normale, comme s'il avait eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il allait dire, car d'une certaine façon il savait qu'Harry viendrait ce jour précis, il avait sauvé Harry de la perte totale de sa dignité, de cette bouche inadéquatement entrouverte, en s'exclamant :

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler la dernière fois mais je me suis souvenu d'un fait concernant ma mort et c'est peut-être important. J'ai été attiré par une fumée noire qui était visiblement magique. Je pensais que c'était le signal de reconnaissance dont mon client avait parlé. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la ruelle et tout à coup, je me suis retrouvé aveuglé et puis, après cela, plus rien.

Harry avait noté cette information qu'il savait capitale pour une raison qui lui échappait, dans un coin de son esprit. Ce que Draco venait de lui dire lui rappelait quelque chose de lointain mais il n'aurait su dire quoi sur le moment.

Puis, lorsque Draco lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses conclusions concernant sa mort, Harry lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait déduit de ses recherches, à commencer par l'évidence, pour lui, que le coup de poignard ainsi que le lieu du crime - comme tous les lieux où les anciens Mangemorts avaient été découverts - enlevaient toute dimension magique à la victime, une volonté d'aller à l'encontre de leurs principes défendus pendant la guerre.

Naturellement, les deux hommes s'étaient mis à travailler de concert, leur entente étrangement facile. Ils étaient faits pour enquêter ensemble, même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus par le passé. L'intelligence et l'humour de Draco s'alliaient à merveille avec la détermination et l'expérience d'Harry.

Depuis lors, ils avaient poursuivi leurs recherches, chaque jour, à chaque heure qui leur était allouée entre le travail d'Harry et les visites de Narcissa pour Draco. À force de se côtoyer, les deux hommes s'étaient vus apprécier cette trêve de l'investigation qui ne reposait malheureusement que sur un équilibre instable. Le moindre coup de vent, le moindre évènement anormal, risquait en effet de briser leur entente, leur relation incertaine, la vie d'Harry, tout simplement.

Et il n'existait pas de meilleur jour pour mettre le feu aux poudres que celui de l'anniversaire du grand Harry Potter.

.HPDM.

Le 31 juillet était arrivé et avec lui, le passage aux 21 ans d'Harry. Avec lui, également, la fête rituelle chez les Weasley.

Harry aurait voulu y échapper, surtout quand ses relations avec la famille n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais refuser n'était pas envisageable.

Harry avait fait traîner sa préparation en longueur, partant chez les Weasley au moment où Hermione avait frappé à sa porte pour la troisième fois de la fin de journée, son regard désormais plus seulement exaspéré mais bien colérique. Hermione était bien la seule avec qui Harry pouvait encore communiquer normalement, il avait donc obéi, suivant son amie sans grand enthousiasme.

Pourtant, à son arrivée, Harry avait cru rêver. Les Weasley - tous invités pour l'occasion - l'avaient pris, à tour de rôle dans leurs bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Ron s'était abstenu, son regard pensif posé sur son ami. Quant à Ginny, elle s'était lancée dans ses bras, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années - cela faisait longtemps certes, mais pas non plus une éternité - et elle l'avait embrassé devant toute sa famille, en y mettant la langue avec profusion - un acte qui l'avait à la fois fait rougir et franchement embarrassé, voire même écœuré. Quelle tentative pathétique pour faire comme si tout allait bien, lorsque c'était tout l'inverse. Harry n'aurait pu être davantage éloigné d'une quelconque proposition de mariage - il doutait d'ailleurs que rester avec Ginny était une bonne idée, encore moins sa volonté, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Pour supporter l'ambiance festive, l'humeur romantique de Ginny et celle, morose, de Ron, Harry se perdit dans la boisson, un bon moyen de détourner l'attention et de trouver la force de sourire.

Harry ignorait s'il devait en vouloir à son récent « éveil » à la vie ou à sa charge de Maître de la Mort finalement embrassé, mais il se sentait de plus en plus extérieur à la vie simple des Weasley. Pire, il avait l'impression que leurs sourires, leurs étreintes et leurs présents sonnaient faux.

Le seul avec lequel Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à supporter était George, sans doute car il régnait autour de l'homme une aura de mort qui rassurait Harry, qui lui paraissait familière. George ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de Fred et il portait son deuil comme on étale son amour. Jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Harry savait que « s'occuper » de son ami, discuter avec lui et le distraire, était un peu hypocrite quant au quotidien il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour l'aider mais son sentiment de culpabilité en était toutefois apaisé. Et George était étrangement de bonne compagnie. Il semblait aller mieux, malgré les dires d'Hermione. Harry comprenait son exaspération à l'idée que les Weasley ne fassent pas plus pour aider George mais, à regarder dans le fond des yeux du rouquin, Harry était persuadé qu'avec la mort de son jumeau, un morceau de l'âme de George s'était brisé qui ne pourrait jamais être réparé. Son unique solution était de se laisser vivoter, au mieux, jusqu'à finalement disparaître, une idée quelque peu morbide.

Ces derniers temps, loin de Draco, Harry avait tendance à multiplier les pensées morbides. Il n'était définitivement pas de taille à assumer la charge de roi de la soirée. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué et avait laissé faire, inexorablement. Il y avait George et Harry d'un côté, un verre à la main, attablé à une sorte de bar, dressé pour l'occasion à l'extérieur. Et il y avait le reste d'entre eux qui festoyaient, dansaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient. Deux mondes. La vie contre la mort.

Jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide à changer de groupe. À le voir tituber faiblement dans sa direction, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dépassé le seuil raisonnable de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Ron s'installa aux côtés d'Harry sans même remarquer son frère, un doigt accusateur dans la direction de son meilleur ami.

— Même pour une soirée, tu n'es pas capable de faire semblant d'apprécier notre compagnie, c'est pathétique.

Harry se garda bien de lui dire que son attitude à lui l'était tout autant. Après tout, il en était très certainement le responsable.

— Ne recommence pas, Ron, tenta d'apaiser Harry, une main sur son épaule mais le rouquin se défit de sa prise.

— Ne me touche pas !

Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri avant d'observer le reste de l'assistance pour voir si l'explosion de voix de Ron s'était fait remarquer. Heureusement, la musique de Celestina était suffisamment élevée pour camoufler les sons d'un ivrogne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron ? s'interrogea George, en fixant son frère, étonné.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ? rugit l'intéressé. Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'un mort. Pas moi qui ai cessé de vivre depuis que son… mec est mort.

Harry constata avec affliction que les yeux de George s'étaient embués de larmes - le jeune homme ayant pris ces paroles à son compte.

— Il parle de moi, s'exclama Harry à l'intention du plus âgé des deux frères, interrompant ainsi la diatribe de Ron.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit George d'une voix brisée.

Étonnamment, Ron saisit le sens de la question.

— Parce que son vieil ennemi, Draco Malfoy, s'est fait tuer et que, tout à coup, Harry s'est aperçu qu'il avait envie de le baiser. Alors même qu'il est sur le point d'épouser notre sœur. Enfin, sur le point… Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait envie.

Harry se rendit compte de plusieurs choses au même moment. D'une part, le gâteau venait d'être apporté et que, de ce fait, la musique avait été baissée. D'autre part, la voix de Ron s'était élevée jusqu'à partir dans des aigus incomparables. Le silence régnait. Le visage de George s'était décomposé, quant à ceux de reste de la tribu, ils étaient tournés vers eux, les dernières paroles de Ron ayant clairement atteint leurs oreilles.

Enfin, Ginny s'était mise à marcher vers eux, sa baguette dressée, l'air menaçant et son but n'était clairement pas son frère.

Harry était figé, en suspension, jusqu'à ce que George lui donne un coup à l'épaule qui l'obligea à se tourner dans sa direction.

Discrètement, George était en train de lui montrer une petite pierre noire qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt. Le sourire malin et pourtant décharné de George lui fit comprendre le plan du rouquin en un instant - même s'il ignorait pourquoi celui-ci désirait l'aider.

Après un hochement de tête de George auquel Harry répondit, le Weasley balança sa pierre et Harry se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction opposée au jardin, afin de sortir du champ de force qui l'empêchait de Transplaner.

Quelques pas, quelques mètres et Harry se retourna pour voir le spectacle. Une fumée noire infranchissable avait plongé le chaos chez les Weasley. Aux abords, George observait la scène non sans une certaine tristesse.

Ce fut dans un sentiment de malaise, sur cette vision étrange, qu'Harry Transplana, toujours dans les vapeurs d'alcool.

Toute son inquiétude disparut cependant lorsqu'il reconnut sa destination, un lieu qu'il n'avait même pas consciemment demandé.

.HPDM.

Draco ne l'attendait pas ce soir-là - cette nuit-là, au vu de l'heure - si bien que lorsqu'il Transplana au Square Grimmaurd, Harry effraya le blondinet positivement. Dans un cri très peu masculin, Draco sursauta avant de poser une main sur son cœur. Heureusement, Harry ne l'avait pas surpris en pleine activité illicite mais il y avait meilleure façon de sortir de la torpeur d'une lecture de rapport sur sa propre mort qu'en étant salué par le regard hagard d'un Harry visiblement éméché.

— Putain, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, à cette heure qui plus est ? Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

Harry éclata aussitôt de rire, face aux tournures de phrase du blondinet et à sa voix toujours haut perchée.

Il se savait légèrement bourré sur les bords, pourtant pas une goutte de l'alcool qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ne l'avait mis dans un tel état de béatitude totale.

Voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas répondre, puisqu'il se marrait comme un dément, Draco patienta quelques instants pour que cette folie cesse et qu'Harry se décide à prendre place dans le canapé qu'il occupait. Au préalable, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment intoxiqué, Harry leur servit un verre de Brandy Sanglant - le petit péché mignon de Draco.

— Sincèrement, Potter, n'étais-tu pas censé faire la fête avec tes Weasley ce soir ?

— J'y étais, affirma Harry en haussant les épaules, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réponse.

— Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ? s'enquit le blondinet en levant les yeux au ciel - il avait l'impression de parler à un gamin de cinq ans. Tu ne devais pas y passer la nuit ?

— Sans doute… mais ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai besoin de mon intimité. Pourquoi ne le comprennent-ils pas Draco… je veux dire Malfoy ?

Les paroles d'Harry n'avaient ni queue ni tête, pourtant cette dernière addition de langage apporta un bref sourire aux lèvres du blond. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, pas quand un tel lapsus sortait de la bouche d'un soûlard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

— Tu peux m'appeler Draco, musa le blondinet, perdu dans ses pensées. Et j'aimerais comprendre moi aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais comprendre ? le questionna Harry, son regard vert troublant, tout à coup fixé sur les hématites de Draco.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais comprendre mais je n'ai jamais été très chanceux, asséna Draco mystérieusement. La preuve en est ma situation actuelle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comprendre à l'instant précis, Draco ? réagit aussitôt Harry, son corps décidément trop près de celui du blondinet.

— Pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. Est-ce que je suis un acte de charité pour toi ?

— Est-ce que je t'emmerde ? s'insurgea Harry. C'est ça que tu cherches à me dire. Pas la peine de ménager mes sensibilités. Si c'est le cas, dis-moi de partir et je me casse. Je trouverais bien un autre endroit à squatter et d'autres compagnons de beuverie.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répliqua Draco d'un ton froid - il était immanquablement blessé par les paroles du brun le considérait-il uniquement comme un bouche-trou ? - Tu ne me déranges pas mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi, quand tu as des amis, une famille, une petite amie même, tu passes ton temps avec moi et non avec eux.

— Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu ne sors pas, toi ? s'écria Harry, comme un réflexe protecteur - ne pas parler de lui ! toujours répondre par une question.

— Tu peux me demander, Potter, et je te dirais la vérité, s'amusa faiblement Draco. Je suis un peu coincé ici, non ?

— Tu pourrais toujours aller dans le monde Moldu si tu l'osais, lui offrit Harry en se resservant une rasade d'alcool.

Être si proche de Draco lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Il se sentait trop vivant. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression que tout était sur le pont d'éclater. Trop de tension dans l'air.

— Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien trouver à faire là-bas ?

La meilleure des défenses étant toujours l'attaque, face au ton cassant, infiniment supérieur du blondinet, la langue alcoolisée d'Harry ne parvint pas à se lier à temps.

— Je ne sais pas moi. Visiter un bordel, peut-être.

Dans cette attaque, Harry avait dévoilé bien plus que toutes les réponses franches qu'il aurait pu fournir. Car cette phrase sortait droit de son cœur, du plus profond de lui, d'un lieu qu'il ignorait posséder, fermé à double tour depuis très longtemps.

— Comment oses-tu ! s'enflamma Draco, rouge de colère dans la seconde. C'était mon intimité. D'abord tu n'étais pas censé être au courant. Et puis tu l'as su à mon corps défendant. Et moi qui croyais que tu avais assez de décence pour conserver cette information pour toi et ne pas me la servir quand tu te sens acculé.

Les deux hommes, le visage pourpre de honte et de fureur mêlées s'observèrent en silence, durant de longues minutes. Tout pouvait basculer. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Harry ne s'excusa pas mais il reprit la parole d'un ton résolument apaisé.

— J'étais sérieux, même si ma référence à la maison close était crue et dépassait les bornes. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas pour rencontre de nouvelles personnes ? Le contact doit te manquer, non ?

— J'ai toujours été une personne solitaire, avoua Draco à travers ses dents, en tentant de se calmer.

Harry ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de laisser échapper un rire moqueur.

— Je sais que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas à Poudlard, se justifia Draco, parce que j'étais toujours entouré en public. Mais, en privé, je préférais être seul. Je peux te l'assurer.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai réagi de la sorte, précisa Harry. Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de rencontre, de ce genre de compagnie. Ne fais pas mine de ne pas comprendre. La mention du bordel a dû, j'en suis sûr, te mettre sur la voie de mon cheminement de pensées.

— Puisque je suis toujours vierge, déclara Draco nonchalamment, heureusement, je ne sais ce que je perds.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, tel un couperet. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

— Tu es quoi ? balbutia-t-il, d'un air hébété.

— Vierge, Potter. Tu sais, ce que tu étais encore avant de décider de fourrer ton sexe dans le vagin de ta rouquine.

Dit comme ça, Harry avait envie de faire la grimace, mais il était trop occupé par ses rougissements.

Vierge. Ce mot tournait dans sa tête, exterminant chacun de ses neurones.

— Mais, tu as 21 ans, s'exclama-t-il bêtement.

— Belle déduction, Potter. Et alors ? J'ai peut-être 21 ans mais je suis un Sang-Pur et je suis censé conserver ma virginité jusqu'au mariage.

— Vous faites ça ! s'étonna Harry qui avait l'impression d'entendre parler un religieux Moldu.

— Bien sûr. Croyais-tu vraiment que les Sang-Purs n'étaient qu'une bande de fous furieux qui ne voyaient la pureté du sang uniquement à travers le meurtre de Moldus ?

— En gros, oui, admit Harry qui ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question.

— Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais des décennies de règne et de lavage de cerveaux d'un certain Voldemort ont fait des merveilles. Mais, à la base, les Sang-Purs possèdent tout un tas de coutumes et de traditions. Celle-ci en est une et je la suis.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il fixait Draco comme s'il était un croisement de monstre et de Graal personnel. Vierge. À 21 ans.

Voyant que le brun ne se remettrait jamais de son choc s'il n'intervenait pas, Draco prit pitié et lui déversa un complément d'informations précieuses.

— Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à attendre.

— Quelle est-elle alors ? s'enquit Harry, avide d'en savoir davantage.

Draco avait presque envie de sourire de cet enthousiasme si caractéristique du jeune Gryffondor par le passé.

— Comme tu le sais, Potter, je préfère les hommes et, dans la société Sang-Pur, ce n'est pas très bien vu, non pas car les sorciers pensent que ce n'est pas naturel, comme les Moldus, mais parce que cela empêche de poursuivre la lignée. Quand il y a deux héritiers, cela ne pose aucun problème. Mais dans mon cas, bien sûr, je suis le dernier héritier des Malfoy.

—Mais si tu… si tu préfères les… hommes, bredouilla Harry, même s'il avait compris ce fait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Tu dois le savoir depuis longtemps. Tu savais que tu n'épouserais jamais une femme et n'aurais donc pas d'héritier, alors pourquoi suivre cette règle. Pourquoi ne pas avoir perdu ta virginité avec un garçon ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu te proposes ? s'enquit Draco, ironique.

— Malfoy, je ne suis pas…

— Je vois, le coupa le blondinet. On est de retour aux noms de famille.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais des efforts pour m'appeler Harry, répliqua le brun qui avait compris la tactique de Draco pour fuir la conversation. Dis-moi la vérité, Draco !

— Très bien, Harry, ricana le blondinet. Alors déjà, tu dois savoir deux choses. D'une part, je comptais épouser une femme et lui faire un héritier. Je n'avais pas le choix. D'autre part, ce n'est pas parce que tu préfères les hommes que la règle du « pas de sexe avant le mariage » ne s'applique pas.

— Bizarrement, je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Draco offrit au brun un sourire de requin.

— Je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité parce que j'avais peur, Harry, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Peur de décevoir mes parents. Peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser de moi. Peur des moqueries. Mais, au fond, j'avais surtout peur de ne pas trouver la bonne personne. Et je sais que ça a l'air stupide, ça doit probablement être mon seul trait de caractère visiblement gay, mais je veux trouver le bon partenaire… je suis si stupidement romantique.

— Tu as dit que tu « avais » peur. Qu'en est-il de maintenant ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus autant de contrainte qu'avant. N'as-tu pas à cœur de trouver ton partenaire idéal et de passer le cap ?

— Je n'ai jamais été un adolescent gavé aux hormones, asséna Draco. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Tout va très bien pour moi, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

— Arrête de parler comme si j'étais incapable de ne pas retenir ma bite de traîner dans tous les trous qui se présentent ! s'insurgea Harry avec un manque total de bienséance. Surtout quand c'est tout l'inverse.

— C'est toi qui parles de ma vie sexuelle, lui fit remarquer Draco. Pas moi.

— De ton absence de vie sexuelle, tu veux dire ?

— Puisque tu sembles si concerné, Harry, je vais t'avouer un secret. Je suis un sorcier, je n'ai donc besoin de personne pour expérimenter.

Rouge comme une tomate, Harry entrouvrit sa bouche dans un « o » parfait d'étonnement.

— Et je peux voir que, même si tu n'es plus vierge, reprit Draco, grandement amusé. Tu es encore embarrassé par le sexe en général. Ce qui me fait me questionner. Pourquoi avoir engagé la conversation sur ce sujet si ça te gêne d'en parler ?

« Car je ne peux m'empêcher d'y réfléchir, de m'interroger » aurait été la réponse qu'Harry aurait dû apporter.

— Tu continues de parler comme si j'étais expérimenté, préféra-t-il dire. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai eu qu'une copine et on ne le fait pas si souvent que ça, si tu veux savoir. Je ne suis peut-être plus vierge mais je ne suis pas un mec excessivement sexuel, qui ne peut voir la vie autrement que par le sexe.

— Je le sais. J'avais remarqué.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit le brun, le sourcil dressé.

Inexplicablement, la tension qui s'était quelque peu apaisée au cours de la discussion choisit ce moment précis pour frapper. Les deux garçons se fixèrent, se contemplèrent, plein d'incompréhensions et d'attente. Très proches. Trop proches.

Comme souvent, Harry se décida à briser le sortilège par une question qui avait toutes les chances de mettre le feu aux poudres.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais demandé à un garçon et non à Gisèle de se transformer en moi ?

— Putain, Harry, tenta d'ironiser Draco, même si des rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues. J'ai bien peur que ton arrogance te joue des tours. Qui a dit que j'étais sexuellement attiré par toi ?

— C'est moi qui le dis, déclara Harry avec assurance, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco - pour une raison inexplicable et inexpliquée, il était sûr de lui. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je veux dire, si j'étais gay et que j'avais l'opportunité de baiser ma némésis pour qui j'ai une étrange obsession, je le ferais.

— On est toujours en train de parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Réponds-moi, Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas baisé ?

— Tu te plains peut-être, le questionna Draco, qui tentait par tous les moyens d'imputer de l'humour à la conversation - celle-ci avait clairement dérapé et il ignorait comment s'en sortir, comment sortir de ce cercle infernal sans se dévoiler.

— Réponds à cette putain de question, Draco. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fourré ta bite dans le cul de cet autre moi ?

Harry était si en colère qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qu'il avait proféré, qu'il en oublia même de rougir.

— Qui a dit que je voulais fourrer qui que ce soit, Potter, répondit Draco très calmement, ce qui eut pour effet de forcer Harry à visualiser clairement la scène.

— Tu as dit que tu étais gay, s'énerva presque le brun, constatant avec affliction que son corps réagissait. Et tu es un homme, donc…

— Donc quoi ? l'agressa Draco. Comme l'a montré ta phrase, tu as forcément compris la mécanique. S'il y en a un qui utilise son sexe, à proprement parler, il y en a forcément un qui fournit le réceptacle, ce cul dont tu as si gracieusement parlé.

— Oui, parce qu'il en faut bien un. Parce qu'il est obligé. Mais je suppose que les deux changent pour ne pas laisser le plaisir qu'à un seul des deux partenaires.

— Pourquoi ce terme « obligé » ? Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de plaisir à recevoir ? Crois-tu vraiment que les hommes continueraient à pratiquer le sexe anal s'ils avaient à en souffrir, disons, quotidiennement ?

Harry haussa les épaules, rouge des paroles de Draco. Il ignorait quoi répondre à ces questions pourtant existentielles.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu préférerais… commença Harry, qui ne savait comment finir cette phrase sans paraître désobligeant.

— Me faire fourrer ? finit Draco pour lui, cette fois-ci en en souriant largement, signe qu'il n'était pas du tout désobligé. C'est ce que mes expérimentations m'ont montré, oui.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'un garçon puisse désirer cela, musa Harry.

— Comme je te le disais, le plaisir est là, seulement différent. N'as-tu jamais essayé de te doigter ? Pour essayer ? Par curiosité ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, s'insurgea Harry, comme si c'était une honte.

— Quel est le problème ? Tu n'as pas à être gay pour cela.

— Tu en es sûr, Draco ? s'amusa Harry. Car ça m'a l'air plutôt gay de jouer avec son cul.

— C'est ton corps, tu fais ce que tu veux avec. Tu expérimentes autant que tu veux. C'est même requis, je pense, pour pouvoir te connaître, pour être à l'aise avec ton corps. Tu n'as pas besoin de poser une étiquette sur tout ce que tu fais. Certaines femmes aiment utiliser cette seconde voie, et les hommes apprécient assez souvent ce côté aventurier chez leurs épouses. Ça met un peu de piment dans le couple. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont gays, bien hétéros. Tu fais ce dont tu as envie. Mais pour savoir ce que tu veux, il faut bien souvent sortir du sentier établi et être curieux.

Le silence résonna à l'issue de ces paroles. Harry observait Draco, pensif, se perdant dans le gris de ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, les franchisse sans honte.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu voudrais que je te baise ?

— C'est la question à un million de dollars, ironisa Draco. Merci pour la référence Moldue d'ailleurs. Laisse-moi te poser une autre question, bien plus importante : est-ce que tu le ferais si je te le demandais ?

— Je te l'ai dit, s'exclama Harry en s'empourprant. Je ne suis ni gay, ni bi, ni quoi que ce soit, alors…

— Comment pourrais-tu le savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Harry regarda Draco, la bouche ouverte. Que pouvait-il trouver à dire face à cette pure logique, quand, au fond, son envie n'était pas clairement définie.

Il réfléchit avant de trouver la parade parfaite.

— Je suis avec Ginny, de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas.

— Ou plutôt ne devrait pas se poser, rétorqua Draco, en souriant avec suffisance. Mais tu y as pensé. Et c'est amusant que tu ne te souviennes de ta rouquine qu'à l'instant où tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question. Elle ne doit pas être si douée au lit. Ça renforce mon point de vue initial : je ne suis pas mécontent d'être vierge, ni gay d'ailleurs.

— Va te faire enculer, Malfoy ! hurla Harry en se relevant du canapé, le regard en furie.

— Avec plaisir, eut tout juste le temps de s'exclamer Draco avant que la porte ne claque. Mais uniquement si c'est toi qui t'en charges.

Harry était outré, indigné. Comment Draco avait-il pu oser dire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu oser ainsi défier sa sexualité ?

C'était inadmissible.

La rage d'Harry n'avait d'égale que sa curiosité éveillée et son excitation impensable.

Il retourna à son appartement, heureux de constater que la chambre d'Hermione et de Ron était fermement close. Il se servit une nouvelle rasade de Whisky-Pur-Feu, il en avait besoin s'il voulait passer la nuit. Puis il se déshabilla intégralement, avant de s'installer dans son lit. Il éteignit la lumière, son verre toujours en main.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. De peur et d'excitation.

N'était-il pas sur le pont d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore qui se verrait difficilement refermée ? Ou peut-être s'était-elle ouverte le jour même où Malfoy était revenu dans sa vie. Harry en avait marre de tergiverser. Il savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait son cerveau : une fois une idée implantée, elle ne voudrait jamais partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas été vérifiée.

Harry était curieux de nature. Non d'une curiosité de l'idée, mais celle de la réalisation, de l'action. Et Malfoy lui avait donné une idée très précise à tester.

Harry engloutit son whisky, et, sans douceur aucune, commença à se masturber. Il ne voulait pas penser à Draco mais bien sûr, son visage, son corps prédominait dans son esprit, et ce fut cette image qui l'aida à atteindre son excitation ultime.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il n'hésita pas une seconde à introduire son index à l'intérieur de son intimité puis il enchaîna les doigts, sans se laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il était virulent dans ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas apprécier une seule seconde de cet acte, truquant ainsi l'expérience. Elle était toutefois concluante, dans ce sens où Harry n'était pas dégoûté par ce test. Seul problème : il avait juste envie d'aller fourrer ses doigts dans le tunnel d'un autre, si possible dans celui d'un blondinet qui lui avait donné l'idée en premier lieu. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ses doigts qu'il voulait enfoncer dans ses chairs. Pris par sa passion, Harry laissa son esprit s'inonder d'images mettant en scène Draco jusqu'à lui faire perdre le fil.

Désespéré, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout à fait baisé, et pas de la plus agréable des manières. Heureusement, l'alcool aidant, Harry parvint à s'endormir rapidement, sans davantage de drames, ni de pensées du blondinet.

.HPDM.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas uniquement obsédé par Draco mais bien par tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Ses rêves étaient désormais peuplés d'arrière-train qu'il désirait goûter et expérimenter. Des rêves qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé érotiques avant _lui_ , mais qui le laissaient dans un état d'excitation grandissant.

Harry était perdu.

Il n'avait même pas osé retourner voir le blond, de peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il n'était pas idiot, même si lui et Draco s'étaient quittés dans des éclats de voix, il ne faisait aucun doute que le blondinet était intéressé par ce qui gisait, éveillé, sous sa ceinture. Et s'il comprenait qu'il avait peut-être une ouverture avec le brun, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa règle Sang-Pur de virginité. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un fantasme d'Harry ? Peut-être que Draco lui résisterait-il ? Peut-être qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre et qu'il prendrait sans demander ce que Draco avait osé agiter devant ses yeux ?

Harry n'était plus seulement obsédé. Il devenait complètement fou, paranoïaque. Bientôt, un voyage à Sainte Mangouste se verrait nécessaire. Si seulement ces visions de fesses pouvaient le laisser tranquille cinq minutes…

Cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas et le 11 août arriva, synonyme de l'anniversaire de Ginny.

Après sa propre fête avortée, Harry avait envoyé des mots d'excuses à toute la famille Weasley qui avaient dans l'ensemble été bien accueillis. Seul Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais cette obstination venait davantage du sentiment de culpabilité du rouquin qu'autre chose. Ginny s'était montrée compréhensive avec Harry, sans doute dans l'espoir de recevoir une bague de fiançailles, malgré les circonstances.

Incertain et peu désireux de créer un nouveau conflit, Harry s'était engouffré dans un précipice sans fond. Il avait bien acheté une bague mais ne comptait pas poser la question.

Il passa la soirée des 20 ans de Ginny avec sa belle dans un restaurant plutôt bourgeois qui plaisait à la rouquine puis lui offrit son présent alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue et que Ginny commençait visuellement à s'impatienter. La scène n'avait rien de romantique. La bague ne ressemblait en rien à une bague de fiançailles. Pourtant, au vu de la réaction de Ginny, il avait l'impression de lui avoir proposé de s'enfuir dans l'instant même pour aller se marier.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et il décida donc de ne dire absolument rien. Il se laissa attaquer par les lèvres de Ginny. Il se laissa Transplaner directement dans sa chambre. Il se laissa même se faire déshabiller.

Ses pensées étaient pour Draco. Draco et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Draco et la perfection de son corps - même si celui-ci était masculin. Draco et ses questions qui le poursuivaient.

Harry bandait. Déjà. Sans avoir aucune part à la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ginny semblait avide d'en finir au plus vite. Elle voulait qu'il soit déjà en elle, qu'ils s'unissent intimement. Mais Harry faisait traîner les choses.

Draco lui avait dit d'être aventurier. Il allait l'être. Plutôt que de s'intéresser à la chatte juteuse de Ginny, Harry contourna sa route pour s'intéresser à ce qui résidait derrière. L'odeur était différente. La sensation de sa langue était différente. Ginny était particulièrement propre. Peut-être un peu trop propre. Son odeur n'était pas assez musquée.

En réaction à cette pensée traîtresse, Harry tenta d'insérer un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair resserré qui le faisait saliver mais Ginny l'arrêta d'un geste.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce que Ginny exprime verbalement sa négation.

Harry se recula et évalua ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ginny, belle rousse dans un beau corps de femme, excitée et avide de son corps. Et lui, Harry, qui n'était pas en train de lui faire l'amour, à elle.

Non, Harry était en train de baiser Draco à travers son corps, à elle. C'était injuste. Pour Ginny. Pour Draco. Pour lui, aussi.

Harry perdit toute excitation légitime. Un vent de panique montait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il devait s'arrêter.

Maladroitement, il sortit de son lit et attrapa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Ginny l'observait, les sourcils froncés, incomprise, encore dans le voile du désir.

— Qu'est-ce que… débuta-t-elle mais Harry la stoppa.

— Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à cela. À tout ce que « cela » implique. À la bague, aux fiançailles et au mariage. Excuse-moi.

Et Harry Transplana.

…

RAR :

 **Guest** : Désolée pour cette fausse joie que je t'ai faite. :) J'espère que ce chapitre saura rattraper le temps perdu et l'ascenseur émotionnel. Le roman est fini, merci pour le soutien.


	8. Chapter 7 : Master of my Curiosity

**Chapitre 7 : Master of my Curiosity, Master of our Desire**

Une sueur désagréable coulant le long de son dos, Harry apparut dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, une ruelle qu'il commençait par bien connaître puisqu'elle lui servait régulièrement de lieu de Transplanage. La ruelle était proche du Square Grimmaurd mais Harry n'avait aucun désir d'y faire un tour à cette heure-là. Non! Le désir était bien présent. Au contraire… Harry craignait seulement ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il se présentait à Draco dans cet état-là, s'il ne faisait que voir Draco alors qu'il en était à un point si déterminant de sa vie. Son histoire avec Ginny était définitivement finie, même si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore parfaitement compris. Il n'avait plus d'attache, plus rien pour l'ancrer à la vie qu'il avait tenté de mener.

Il était libre - libre d'expérimenter, certes - mais perdu comme jamais. Harry se fichait pourtant de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas pour le moment. Il voulait au contraire se perdre encore un peu plus, pour finalement se retrouver.

Avec dans le fond de son coeur le désir de s'éloigner de Draco au risque de faire une bêtise que ni lui ni le blond ne pourraient stopper, Harry déambula dans les rues de Londres, croisant des jeunes en route pour faire la fête alors que la nuit ne faisait, pour eux, que débuter à peine. Tous les gens qu'il croisa lui parurent heureux. Tout le monde était heureux. Sauf lui… Il ne l'avait pas été depuis si longtemps. Et il commençait à l'être de nouveau, seulement au contact de Draco. Pourquoi le blondinet devait-il être la cause de ses questions, la raison d'un éventuel bonheur ?

Malgré son voeu de ne pas réfléchir, Harry se perdit dans le cheminement de son esprit et sans s'en rendre compte, se monta la tête, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ginny devait déjà être rentrée chez elle, à raconter à tout le monde à quel point Harry était détraqué. Il espérait qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à avouer dans les moindres détails ce qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre. Encore heureux, il n'avait pas lui-même admit à la rousse, la précision, la profondeur de ses fantasmes. Il les avait gardé dans son esprit. À l'abri. Le rendant fou à force de les ressasser.

Deux semaines qu'il devenait fou à cause de Draco. À cause des images qui menaçaient de le faire exploser. Mais au fil des dernières heures, des dernières minutes, ces images étaient en train d'empirer. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Draco, à ce blondinet de malheurs qu'il avait envie, non, besoin, de voir.

Inexorablement, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait tenté de mettre, Harry finit par être entrainé en direction du Square Grimmaurd. Avec affliction, il constata que ces errements ne l'avaient en réalité jamais éloigné de la nouvelle demeure de Draco. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de le rapprocher, de le tenter, de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Avec force, Harry se maitrisa pour ne pas faire une nouvelle fois irruption dans le salon de Draco. Le blondinet n'avait pas paru particulièrement ravi la dernière fois et même s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de recommencer l'expérience, il préféra agir comme une personne civilisée en présentant à Draco ses bonnes manières. Du moins en avait-il l'intention.

Les mains moites, le coeur battant, Harry frappa à la porte magiquement apparue du Square Grimmaurd. Dans son esprit continuait de tourner les rouages de son obsession du blond.

Ce blond qui finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il n'attendait pas le brun en cette soirée. Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Harry, malgré l'heure tardive, Draco était encore habillé. Pourtant, cette perfection qu'il incarnait fit perdre le peu de sang froid dont Harry disposait encore.

— Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me mettes ces idées en tête ? rugit-il, comme si la discussion était des plus évidentes pour Draco.

Et sans attendre, il pénétra dans la maison, s'enfonçant dans le couloir en direction du salon. Une main nerveuse et virulente dans ses cheveux, Harry était en train de ruiner le nid habituel qui lui servait de coiffure.

Draco, qui l'avait suivi malgré sa surprise, observa son agitation avec ahurissement. Mais il se reprit rapidement, alors que la bouche d'Harry s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir de nouveau, détentrice de paroles incompréhensibles.

— Tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour, Potter. Enfin, bonsoir. Et m'expliquer la raison de ta venue après m'avoir fui ces derniers jours. Tu ne me donnes aucunes nouvelles, et tout à coup, tu arrives dans mon salon comme si c'était ton bon droit. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive.

À force de s'écouter parler, Draco laissa échapper la colère qui s'était amoncelée en lui ces deux dernières semaines. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry, Draco s'était attendu à un traitement de silence de la part du brun, non pas à une fuite. Et il en était de plus en plus frustré. Pourquoi le grand héros ne pouvait-il pas se décider, enfin ? Pourquoi semblait-il si perdu malgré son évidente puissance, sa force et son courage ? Draco avait envie de le secouer, de le forcer à agir, si possible dans sa direction.

— Il m'arrive que tu m'as flingué ma soirée, Malfoy, ma vie probablement et j'ai besoin que tu arranges les choses ! expliqua Harry avant que Draco n'ait pu continuer à élaborer un plan concernant le brun qui reprenait visiblement du poil de la bête sous la pluie de reproches.

— De quoi tu parles, Potter ! Merde, si tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de m'agresser, va-t'en.

— C'est trop facile, ricana Harry non sans un brin de panique. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu n'as pas le droit.

— Potter, commença Draco en regardant le Gryffondor d'un air exaspéré mais en voyant le désespoir réel du brun, il se radoucit. Harry, je ne comprends pas… Il faut que tu m'expliques.

— Je… je… balbutia Harry en glissant sa main nerveuse jusque sur ses cervicales. J'ai besoin d'un verre, quelque chose de plus fort qu'un Brandy Sanglant. Est-ce que tu veux sortir boire un verre avec moi ?

Choqué de cette proposition impromptue, Draco fixa Harry, la bouche à demi entrouverte, dans une attitude qu'il aurait regretté puis détesté si elle n'avait pas attiré le regard du brun. Les yeux d'Harry avaient trouvé ses lèvres avec envie, et lorsque la langue de Draco s'y glissa pour humidifier la sécheresse de son incompréhension, les pupilles du brun suivirent le mouvement, avides.

La tension grimpa sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Draco sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, et il comprit, à travers le regard incandescent que Harry lui lançait, qu'il devait à tout prix sortir de cette maison au plus tôt, au risque de… Draco ignorait ce qu'il risquait exactement. Il ignorait d'ailleurs si c'était un réel risque, ou plutôt un désir. Mais il était trop nerveux pour le découvrir.

— Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? tenta de plaisanter Draco pour cacher sa fébrilité qui le faisait trembler.

— Ne t'excite pas trop vite, répliqua Harry sans grand mordant, un sourire amusé présent au contraire sur ses lèvres. Je te propose juste un verre. Ou peut-être plusieurs…

Et sans en attendre davantage de la part du brun, au risque d'être de plus en plus charmé, Draco s'empressa d'aller chercher une veste avant de suivre Harry à l'extérieur de la maison, pour la première fois dans la rue depuis sa mort et son réveil.

La sensation était étrange pour le blond et pourtant, elle n'était rien comparé à ce que la proximité d'Harry lui faisait ressentir, d'autant plus lorsqu'il réfléchissait à la raison de leur présence dans cette rue, à une heure normalement si indue. Draco aurait voulu profiter de l'air ambiant si frais, de la nature qui l'environnait, mais il en était incapable. Car Harry était à ses côtés et il éclipsait tout le reste. Il était sa source vitale et, peu importait ce qu'il aurait aimé se dire, Draco savait parfaitement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la charge de Maitre de la Mort d'Harry. Draco ne ressentait pas ses choses à l'égard du brun depuis que celui-ci l'avait ramené à la vie. Il les avait toujours ressenti, avait depuis toujours su qu'Harry était spécial, en tout cas pour lui. Et cette soirée, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même lors de ses plus agréables fantasmes, menaçait de lui faire perdre toute retenue alors qu'il touchait finalement au but de son désir profond.

Draco ne connaissant rien du Londres Moldu, il se laissa entrainer par Harry qui les fit Transplaner dans le centre ville. Il suivit Harry dans les rues qu'ils remontèrent ensuite, la main du brun s'amusant à flirter avec la sienne. Harry se doutait-il des soubresauts qu'il infligeait à son coeur dans sa poitrine ? Faisait-il cela délibérément ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir lorsque tant d'aspects restaient nébuleux dans sa relation avec le brun. Pourquoi Harry était-il avec lui ? Pourquoi était-il si fébrile ? Pourquoi l'avait-il invité dans un club qui semblait être le règne du déchainement de la passion ?

Draco en prenait plein les yeux. Les couleurs, les flash, la musique, le monde. Tellement de vies après en avoir côtoyé si peu. Il était à deux doigts de chanceler, mais le corps d'Harry était proche du sien, à le soutenir. La main d'Harry était dans la sienne, à le mener jusqu'au but qu'il s'était fixé, un petit box _tranquille_ dans un coin proche du bar, le plus éloigné du dancefloor.

Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers le bar pour leur obtenir des boissons, Draco suivit sa progression dans le club inondé par le bruit et la foule. Draco n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit. Il n'osait imaginer la tête que sa mère, ou pire son père, aurait fait s'ils l'avaient vu dans un lieu pareil. Pourtant, Draco ne ressentait aucune honte. Depuis sa résurrection, certaines de ses croyances passées avaient pris un certain coup de vieux. Surtout quand, après avoir cru que sa vie n'avait aucun espoir, Harry Potter lui-même était venu la secouer, même s'il avait dû en passer par la mort pour se faire.

Les traits légèrement plus détendus, signe qu'il avait déjà dû engloutir un verre d'alcool, Harry finit par revenir vers lui, ses mains chargées de boisson.

— Quel est ton but ce soir, Potter ? Me souler, lui demanda Draco en souriant malicieusement. Laisse-moi te prévenir : je n'ai pas une excellente descente. Tu risques de te retrouver avec mon corps endormi sur les bras.

— Ne va pas me donner des idées pareilles, Malfoy. Imagine seulement ce que je risquerais de te faire.

Rouge d'embarras devant la trop grande franchise d'Harry, soudain débarrassé de son filtre habituel, Draco s'empressa d'engloutir le premier verre proposé par le brun. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en alcool Moldu mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ignorait dans quoi il s'était fourré en acceptant la proposition de sortie du Gryffondor. Il ignorait s'il serait capable de résister à Harry si ce dernier lui parlait de la sorte.

Durant quelques minutes, Draco et Harry gardèrent le silence, occupés à siroter leur boisson. Puis, naturellement, comme si la dernière heure n'avait pas eu lieu, Harry commença à montrer à Draco tout ce que celui-ci ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qui, dans ce club, ne lui était pas familier. Draco se laissa conter avec plaisir l'inconnu, alors qu'au rythme des secondes, le corps d'Harry se rapprochait du sien. La bouche d'Harry proche de son oreille pour lui permettre de comprendre ce que le brun tentait de lui racontait, Draco accueillit avec plaisir la cuisse d'Harry posée contre la sienne, détentrice de décharges électriques.

L'alcool commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit, de même que dans celui d'Harry si son attitude montrait quoi que ce soit. Un instant, la main d'Harry s'occupait à lui présentait un aspect du décor étonnant, l'instant suivant, elle était posée nonchalamment sur le genou de Draco, désireuse de prendre de l'altitude. Et Draco n'avait aucun désir de l'arrêter. Il se fichait pas mal du lieu dans lequel ils étaient. Il se fichait pas mal de ce comportement, inadéquat en public. Il se fichait que son taux d'alcool dans le sang l'encourage à poursuivre une action qui avait toutes les chances de lui faire renoncer à son serment de virginité.

Harry était là. Proche de lui. Sa chaleur corporelle vibrant contre la sienne. Sa magie si puissante, comme un halo autour de lui. Sa force naturelle, si masculine, à laquelle Draco avait envie de goûter.

Il était à deux doigts de se rapprocher d'une façon tout à fait décisive du brun, prêt à grimper sur ses genoux, lorsque Harry se tendit d'un coup.

— Putain, s'exclama le Gryffondor, et aussitôt, Draco suivit la direction du regard d'Harry qui s'était arrêté sur un spectacle particulier.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il avait choisi ce club précis de Londres pour venir y passer la soirée avec Draco, il ne s'était pas imaginé observé cette intrigante scène. Il avait entendu parlé de ce bar branché lors de l'une de ses échappées belles dans Londres, avait même vu des flyers et des affiches trainaient un peu partout. Il y avait donc pensé lorsqu'il était devenu évident que lui et Draco avaient besoin d'un échappatoire à l'air bourré de tension du Square Grimmaurd. Certes, leur arrivée au bar ne leur avait pas donné l'opportunité de faire redescendre cette pression. Au contraire. Avec Draco si proche de lui, son odeur entêtante, les rougeurs de ses joues à chaque fois que leurs membres rentraient en contact, Harry n'en avait pas fini de bander. Il était excité. Si excité qu'il avait l'envie illicite de renverser Draco sur leur minuscule table et de lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait visiblement eu une idée similaire. Un autre couple, enfin,… non que lui et Draco étaient en couple, même si c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face n'en avaient plus seulement l'air. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, délectation et Harry sentit son attention aspiré par ce spectacle.

Voir n'était pas pareil qu'imaginer. Et voir donnait envie d'imiter. Car il n'avait jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser, si ce n'est dans sa tête. Chez les Moldus, les couples gays n'étaient pas encore réellement accueillis comme n'importe qui d'autre. Quant aux Sorciers, la plupart vivait leur sexualité à l'abri des regards, quelle qu'elle soit.

Harry n'avait jamais vu. Et s'il s'était imaginé au lit avec Draco, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à un acte si intime entre eux, si personnel. Il avait rêvé de le pénétrer jamais l'embrasser. Etrange… Mais il avait la preuve devant les yeux de ce qu'un tel tableau pourrait rendre. Le physique des deux hommes qu'il observait lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voyait n'était que l'exemple de ce que lui et Draco pouvaient créer ensemble. Et il crevait d'envie d'essayer.

Obnubilé par le spectacle qui n'en finissait pas de durer, Harry sentit tout à coup le souffle de Draco sur sa peau brûlante. Le blond ressentait-il la même chose que lui ? Etait-il excité par ce qu'il voyait ? Avait-il envie d'essayer ? Machinalement, Harry reposa sa main sur le corps du blond, comme elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'y perdre durant la soirée. Directement sur sa cuisse, place délectable, il entendit Draco pousser un petit miaulement qu'il avait à coeur d'entendre à profusion mais Draco l'interrompit dans ses pensées licencieuses.

— Arrête de les regarder, Harry, murmura Draco à son oreille. Ils t'ont vu et ils ne vont pas aimer si tu continues.

— Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de regarder quelque chose qui m'intrigue, qui me donne envie, Draco ? l'interrogea Harry tout en faisant remonter sa main sur la cuisse du blond, le caressant langoureusement.

— Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? couina Draco en fermant les yeux.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Harry pensait son regard sur les hommes uniquement observateur, intrigué. Il était davantage provocateur. Et dans une société encore peu à l'aise avec l'acceptation de couples en tous genres, les deux hommes réagirent mal à l'attention particulière du brun.

L'un des deux hommes se leva, marchant dans leur direction, les traits fermés et il se posta devant leur table, ses yeux perdus dans ceux d'Harry qui continuait de l'observer, sans inquiétude. Draco ignorait ce que le brun avait bu, la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu pour agir de façon si désinvolte mais il était persuadé que Potter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

— Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec mon petit-ami et moi, Monsieur ? s'enquit l'homme et sur les lèvres d'Harry se dessina un sourire.

Draco avait toutes les envies du monde de lever les yeux au ciel et d'assassiner Harry. Aussi bien pour son attitude, sa réaction, que pour les mouvements lascifs qu'il continuait de prodiguer à ses cuisses, que personne ne pouvait heureusement voir. Voyant que le brun ne comptait pas se dépêtrer de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il s'était placée, Draco se décida à intervenir.

— Il n'a aucun problème avec vous, déclara Draco en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il était seulement en train de se demander si vous seriez partant pour un plan à quatre mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas mon truc de toute façon.

Draco, qui n'avait aucune idée si cette phrase pouvait paraitre sensée dans le monde Moldu et qui marchait quelque peu à l'aveugle, imitant simplement les différents personnages qu'il avait pu voir évoluer dans les livres et les films apportaient par Harry, poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les rougissements de l'homme et son sourire amusé. À ses côtés, Harry ne rougissait pas. Il mouvait la tête de droite à gauche mais Draco n'avait aucune envie d'entendre sa réplique pour l'instant.

— Eh bien, euh… merci, murmura l'homme. Je suis désolé de vous avoir un peu agressé. Je pensais que… Enfin, c'est juste qu'il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui n'apprécient pas de voir deux hommes s'embrasser en public.

— Aucun problème pour nous, répondit Draco en faisant de son mieux pour sourire gentiment.

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Passez une bonne soirée.

— Vous de même.

Et sans laisser à Harry le soin de reprendre sa contemplation, ou une quelconque conversation dangereuse, Draco lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

À l'abri des regards et de la foule, alors qu'il marchait en direction d'un coin tranquille pour Transplaner, Draco put laisser exprimer toute sa frustration qui menaçait de le faire exploser.

— Putain Potter. Je t'avais dit de ne pas les fixer. C'était tellement impoli de ta part. On aurait pu avoir des ennuis.

Mais Harry le regardait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Son sourire avait retrouvé le chemin de ses lèvres et Draco avait de grandes difficultés à ne pas y succomber.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? s'enquit le blondinet, en cherchant à s'éloigner au maximum du brun mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

— Parce que tu ne me connais définitivement pas si tu crois que je pourrais être intéressé par un plan avec qui que ce soit d'autre, si j'étais en couple avec toi.

Et sur ses mots, Harry entraina Draco dans l'allée qu'ils étaient en train de croiser, avec une certaine brusquerie qui poussa Draco à laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Tout à coup, il se retrouva à proximité d'Harry, son dos collé contre le mur du bâtiment. Harry le surplombait légèrement de sa hauteur, mais largement de son aura. Et Draco ne cessait de répéter en boucle les paroles du brun. Il se demandait si Harry était sur le point de l'embrasser.

— Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse valable pour expliquer ton comportement, murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

— Et c'est ce qui t'est passé dans l'esprit. Un plan à quatre… Je ne vois même pas comment ça pourrait fonctionner.

— Je pourrais toujours t'expliquer la mécanique si tu es si intéressé, Potter, soupira Draco alors que le brun s'était encore plus rapproché, ses mains se glissant autour de sa taille.

Harry était si proche que Draco sentait contre lui chacun de ses muscles tendus. Il sentait autre chose, tendu également, pointant dans sa direction, une chose qui lui donnait envie d'écarter les cuisses et de couiner.

— Je me contenterais d'une explication plus matérielle mais seulement pour deux, lui glissa Harry à l'oreille.

Draco avait déjà oublié le sujet de leur conversation. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'érection d'Harry et à sa raison d'être. Lorsqu'il sentit finalement la poussée du Transplanage à l'intérieur de son corps, il fut saisi à la fois d'un sentiment de soulagement et de peur. Soulagement de pouvoir sortir de l'espace vitale de Harry, de s'en éloigner. Peur d'être seul avec le brun. Peur de ce que tout cela signifiait.

Harry laissa à Draco le choix de se reculer. Il ne craignait pas les questionnements qu'il voyait luire dans le fond des hématites de Draco. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était déterminé. Il pouvait prendre son temps pour charmer le blondinet. Ou peut-être pas… Il avait envie de lui. Maintenant.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, lui fit remarquer Draco en reculant d'un pas, comme si Harry était un prédateur dont il avait peur - Harry ne s'en souciait guère, Draco pouvait avoir peur de lui, c'était peut-être même requis tant le pouvoir d'attraction de son corps faisait perdre sa raison au brun. Je crois que tu es soul.

— Peut-être bien que je le suis mais je m'en fiche royalement, répondit Harry sincèrement. Je sais ce que je veux. Je sais ce que tu veux. Notre dernière discussion ici m'a fait réfléchir, Draco. Et Merlin sait combien j'y ai réfléchi. À quel point j'en ai envie.

Et les émeraudes d'Harry se plongèrent dans les hématites de Draco. Draco y lut sa détermination et son avidité et il prit peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Peur du désir qui s'était illuminé à l'intérieur de lui, pour la première fois des plus réels.

— Ne joue pas ce jeu dangereux avec moi, Potter, déclara Draco en se détournant, trouvant refuge auprès de la cheminée, à laquelle il s'accrocha.

— Mon nom est Harry, réagit le brun, en poursuivant Draco.

— Harry, gémit faiblement Draco.

— Exactement, murmura le brun dans le creux de l'oreille du blond, son corps se modelant parfaitement à celui de Draco.

— Ne fais pas cela. S'il te plait.

Mais le murmure du blond était trop faible pour retenir Harry. Rien ne pouvait le retenir. Pas même la volonté de Draco. Il avait passé trop de temps à se retenir, à cesser de vivre. Et il goutait à la vie grâce à Draco, à l'envie, au désir et bientôt au plaisir, il ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne voulait plus douter ni reculer. Il voulait avancer, se fondre à l'intérieur de Draco et il ferait tout pour y arriver.

— Tu sais, murmura-t-il en embrassant Draco à la base de sa nuque. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire. J'ai été aventureux. Le soir même de notre discussion, j'ai essayé de me doigter. Ce n'était pas déplaisant.

— Harry, tenta de l'arrêter Draco d'une voix brisée.

— Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais ce n'était pas avec mon cul à moi que j'avais envie de jouer. J'ai passé des heures et pas seulement mes nuits à faire une fixation sur les fesses en règle générale. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, ce que je voulais croire. Je m'imaginais avec mes doigts à l'intérieur d'un autre tunnel que le mien. À l'intérieur du tien, en réalité, Draco. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait jouir ces derniers jours, depuis que je t'ai quitté. Tu sais, je suis plutôt le genre d'homme qui aime utiliser ma bouche. Et une chose est sûre, l'idée de fourrer ma langue à l'intérieur de toi à commencer à m'obséder. J'ai voulu être aventureux. J'ai voulu le faire à Ginny, mais ce n'était pas toi.

Les jointures des doigts de Draco qui agrippaient le manteau de la cheminée devinrent blanches tant leur prise était forte.

— J'étais en train de faire ça juste avant d'arriver ce soir. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas d'elle, que je ne voudrais plus jamais d'elle, quand l'envie de toi est plus forte que tout en moi. J'ai envie de te toucher, Draco. J'ai envie de te caresser. Avec mes doigts. Avec ma langue. J'ai envie de te gouter, de gouter ton odeur et ce qui fait de toi celui que tu es. Mais, plus que cela, j'ai envie de te baiser. Alors la question est de savoir, est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire, Draco ?

La main droite d'Harry avait trouvé les fesses du blond qu'il caressait à foison. Sa gauche, reposé sur la hanche de Draco pour le garder au plus près de lui, pour l'empêcher de fuir, pour lui faire sentir son érection qui n'en finissait pas de grossir, alors que ses propres paroles l'encourageaient. Il était enivré, grisé de besoin. Et sa bouche, qui avait cessé de prononcer son désir, avait enfin trouvé la peau de Draco qu'il baisait et mordait tout son soul.

Draco ne disait rien. Il tremblait. Ses deux mains tenaient désormais la cheminée de peur de tomber et de ne jamais se relever. À la question d'Harry, il poussa un petit gémissement. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Harry le prenne immédiatement, peu importe leurs sentiments, peu importe leur état alcoolisé ? Peu importe tout ça, car son intimité ressentait le besoin d'être rempli, par le sexe d'Harry, par son sperme.

Draco laissa retomber sa tête en avant, sur ses avant-bras. Alors qu'Harry lui embrassait un point particulièrement sensible de son cou, il amorça un mouvement de hanche, le sexe du brun entrant délicieusement en collision avec son arrière-train. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas avouer son désir à haute voix, et reconnaitre qu'il se fichait de conserver sa virginité. Il voulait qu'Harry vienne en lui, sans mots. Mais Harry n'était pas obéissant. Ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulait le faire céder, entièrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, Draco, si ma langue venait se perdre dans tes profondeurs ? s'enquit Harry, et sans attendre de réponse, sa main droite vint dégrafer le pantalon du blond.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tant elle était rauque. Tu devrais essayé… je te dirais ce que ça me fait. Même si mes mots sont dérisoires lorsque…

Draco fut coupé dans sa réplique lorsque la main d'Harry attrapa son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son boxer. Il poussa un cri, plus puissant que ses gémissements, qui força Harry à affermir sa prise, alors qu'il l'encourageait à réitérer son expression de passion.

— J'ai envie de te faire crier, Draco, avoua Harry alors que, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il retira violemment la chemise du blondinet.

Son accès donné à sa peau, il n'hésita pas à embrasser le dos qui lui faisait face. Et petit à petit, il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, déposant une série de chauds baisers. Puis il se releva, ses deux mains sur les hanches de Draco.

— Est-ce que tu aimes me sentir contre toi, Draco ? lui demanda Harry comme s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, comme s'il avait besoin d'être certain de son pouvoir sur le blondinet.

De nouveau, sans attendre de réponse, Harry chercha à enfoncer son erection dans l'intimité encore protégée du brun. Le bout de son sexe rencontra les prémices d'un étau de chair, et il grogna de satisfaction, alors que Draco frissonnait.

Draco ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Sans se soucier de sa tenue, sans se soucier de son corps qui risquait à tout moment de chuter, il se retourna dans les bras de Harry, ses yeux gris se perdant dans les émeraudes du brun. Et il lui donna enfin sa réponse.

— J'adore te sentir contre moi. Je me sens protégé. Je me sens désiré. Je me sens dominé. Et j'adore ça. Mais je veux plus. Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, lorsque tu as fui, lorsque tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que tu le ferais si je te demandais de me baiser ?

— Comme si la question se posait encore, Draco… Je ne vais plus fuir. Je ne peux plus fuir.

Et les mains d'Harry qui avaient perdu leur chemin dans le mouvement du blond, retrouvèrent leur place, l'une sur ses reins, l'autre dans son cou.

— Est-ce uniquement de la curiosité pour toi ? s'enquit Draco d'une petite voix.

— Peut-être, répondit Harry car il n'était pas sûr de la raison de sa présence ici, il était certain de son désir, et de son besoin de ne pas se poser de question.

— Ce n'est pas seulement de la curiosité pour moi, Harry, lui fit remarquer Draco, en fixant le sol mais le brun l'obligea à le regarder. Tu l'as compris. Ce que je ressens pour toi…

— Est-ce que ça dérange si ça se passe comme ça, si je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules - il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable de s'arrêter. Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, plus maintenant. Même si ça ne doit arriver qu'une nuit, je profiterais de ce que tu peux me donner.

Et Harry n'attendit pas d'autre confirmation pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. C'était la chose à faire. La chose évidente à faire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. C'était ce qu'il désirait, du plus profond de son être et au moment où la bouche de Draco se forma à la sienne, alors que leurs langues se trouvaient, Harry sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait depuis le commencement : sa place dans le monde.

Toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées trouvèrent leur réponse, une à une, durant cette étreinte des chairs.

Harry ne s'inquiéta pas une seule fois de savoir que Draco était un homme. C'était Draco et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il ne s'inquiéta pas non plus de savoir si s'agenouiller devant le corps nu de Draco, son excitation plus élevée que jamais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à satisfaire le blond, changeait en quoi que ce soit sa sexualité, celui qu'il était. Avec Draco installé comme il le pouvait sur l'accoudoir du canapé, son corps se perlant d'une sueur délicieuse alors qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, avec les petits bruits que Draco effectuait, ces gémissements qui se transformaient peu à peu en grognements incohérents, en encouragement, Harry se fichait de savoir si cette forme d'oral lui apportait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait reçu alors même que son sexe était toujours comprimé dans l'inconfort de son pantalon. Son érection était peu importante pour l'instant, alors qu'il avait Draco à sa merci, alors que le corps du blond se mouvait de façon erratique, et qu'il suivait du bout des hanches, ses gestes de tête.

Les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux qui se convulsaient de plus en plus donnait à Harry la sensation d'être l'homme le plus fort, le plus puissant de la planète. Et lorsqu'il reçut enfin sa récompense, Harry perdit entièrement sa retenue. Draco était un tel appel à la luxure qu'il cessa de se demander pourquoi il ressentait une telle obsession pour le postérieur du blondinet. Peu importait ce que cela faisait de lui, il avait besoin de se sentir au plus proche de lui.

Harry retourna donc Draco, dans une position qui ne devait pas lui apporter plus de confort que la précédente. Mais Draco était encore trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour s'en soucier. Il se laissa faire comme une marionnette dans les mains de son maitre. Les fesses en l'air, rehaussées par l'accoudoir, comme une offrande directe pour Harry, Draco n'avait plus honte de quémander par ses petits mouvements de hanche ce que le brun s'apprêtait à lui offrir.

Harry se léchait les babines du spectacle offert par l'intimité de Draco, largement exposée à son attention. Reprenant sa position préalable, à genou devant la divinité qu'était le blond, il fonça tête la première en quête de l'odeur particulière de Draco, de son gout, dans ce lieu qui n'avait appartenu à aucun autre. Une main sur son érection pour tenter de l'apaiser alors que des sensations merveilleuses l'étreignaient, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas jouir avant d'avoir obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait. Il se reput à l'antre de Draco, sans se demander si c'était normal de bander plus fort encore à l'idée de lécher l'intérieur du blondinet dans les grandes largeurs. Il était à deux doigts de remercier Draco de lui avoir presque ordonné d'être plus aventureux car ce qu'il avait sur sa langue était ce qu'il avait désiré depuis toujours même s'il l'avait longtemps ignoré.

Avec ses doigts fourrés à l'intérieur de Draco, sa langue dans l'oreille du blond, Harry avait envie d'entamer sa dernière grande aventure, mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le corps de son amant, pas même pour se déshabiller. Il supplia donc Draco de l'aider alors qu'il continuait à préparer l'intimité du blond qui était pourtant largement détendue pour le recevoir.

Le cerveau de Draco était déconnecté. À cause d'Harry et de ses doigts, de sa langue, de ses mots. À cause d'Harry et sa volonté de lui faire ressentir tout en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Draco ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Pas après la fellation qu'il avait reçu, de la part d'un Harry déterminé à devenir le spécialiste de la discipline. À la simple vue du brun à ses pieds, Draco aurait pu jouir et seule sa volonté avait retardé l'inévitable. Il s'était perdu dans la bouche d'Harry, puis il s'était abandonné. L'orgasme qu'il avait reçu avait dépassé tous les plaisirs qu'il avait un jour expérimenté avec lui-même. Et pourtant, son orgasme n'était rien face aux caresses buccales qui avaient suivi. Draco n'avait aucune honte à reconnaître qu'il préférait la _passivité_ de la relation, il n'avait aucune honte à perdre tous ces moyens alors qu'Harry le creusait de l'intérieur. Harry était fait pour le dominer, ce que Draco avait compris depuis très longtemps, et il n'avait aucun problème à prendre son plaisir se faisant. Mais il voulait désormais plus. Il voulait plus que cette langue, que ces doigts. Il voulait Harry entièrement en lui. Il voulait son sexe dans son intimité et sa bouche sur la sienne.

Avec Harry incapable de se dépêtrer de ses vêtements, Draco fit donc de son mieux avec les outils qu'il avait. De sa main droite, il tâta ce qu'il avait à portée de main, jusqu'à trouver une braguette ainsi qu'un bouton. Il défit le tout à l'aveugle et baissa le pantalon de quelques centimètres, le boxer suivant le même chemin, suffisamment pour que le sexe d'Harry, gorgé de sang et brûlant de désir trouve la sortie, puis enfin sa sortie, ou plutôt son entrée.

La tête de Draco lui tournait. Heureusement, le canapé était là pour le soutenir. Il aurait des courbatures le lendemain, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais pour l'heure, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne réfléchit pas non plus au fait que, pour la perte de sa virginité, se faire prendre par derrière, sans voir son compagnon, alors que celui-ci était à peine déshabillé, n'avait rien de romantique. Mais Draco savait dans quoi il s'était engagé. Harry ne lui avait pas promis de romantisme, seulement de le baiser car il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Draco avait accepté, car lui non plus ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

De même qu'il était en train d'accepter, avec douleur, l'arrivée d'Harry dans son fourreau de chair. De même qu'il était en train d'accepter les cris qu'ils se devaient de pousser. Ces cris qu'Harry adorait. Ces cris qu'Harry demandait de lui et qu'il faisait tout pour recevoir.

Coup de rein après coup de rein, Draco reçut la passion d'Harry. Son excitation revenue, il accueillit avec plaisir les effleurements du brun contre sa prostate. Il cria à s'en voiler la voix. Il quémanda à Harry ses lèvres et c'est dans un baiser que le brun accepta finalement de se libérer, encouragé par les spasmes de l'intimité du blond.

Harry se libéra et jouit comme jamais. Son coeur se comprimait dans sa poitrine. Par excès de plaisir. Par excès d'émotions, surtout. Car avec Draco, il y avait toujours trop d'émotions. Depuis le commencement. Ce n'était pas une surprise que le blond lui ait prodigué la plus époustouflante partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Après, bien sûr, qu'ils se soient reposés de leur activité physique.

Repu, Harry avait désormais à coeur de s'allonger. Concentrant ses dernières maigres forces, il se redressa, reboutonna rapidement son pantalon, puis attrapa Draco dans ses bras, pour le transporter jusque dans sa chambre. Le blond était lui aussi épuisé, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait lâché la bouche d'Harry qu'il avait trouvé aisément dans leur nouvelle position, ni même les émeraudes hallucinées du brun.

Malgré leur désir de s'observer toute la nuit durant, à peine eurent-ils atterris dans le lit de Draco que les deux hommes s'endormirent du sommeil du juste, leurs corps trouvant leur place naturellement dans un méli-mélo de membres.

.HPDM.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, à la sonnerie de son réveil oublié, Harry portait un sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappelait avec plaisir ce qu'il avait vécu avec Draco et c'est à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était parfaitement calme et heureux, que les rouages de sa pensée se mirent en branle.

Alors qu'il devait marcher à tâtons, pour atteindre la salle de bains utilisée par Draco afin de se soulager, Harry pensa à cette obscurité qui était totale au Square Grimmaurd, quasiment magique. Elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler la poudre d'obscurité instantanée vendue dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes des Weasley, cette poudre que George avait lancé pour qu'il s'enfuie de sa fête d'anniversaire.

La poudre. L'obscurité.

Harry devait vérifier cette information au plus tôt.

Il aurait préféré attendre que Draco soit réveillé pour le mettre au courant, mais il désirait recevoir des certitudes avant d'en informer le blond. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Et il n'avait pas non plus à coeur de le réveiller alors qu'il dormait si profondément.

Certain que Draco ne lui en voudrait pas lorsqu'il lui expliquerait la situation, Harry se mit en route, déterminé à venir au bout de cette histoire au plus tôt.


	9. Chapter 8 : Master of my Decision

**Chapitre 8 : Master of my Decision, Master of our Partnership**

En arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry fut assailli par la vision d'une foule gigantesque. Il mit une longue minute à se rappeler que la semaine était finie, que dimanche était finalement arrivé, symbole de journée détente et shopping. La communauté sorcière toute entière semblait s'être donné rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry aurait préféré choisir un autre jour pour continuer son enquête afin d'éviter les regards trop curieux de la foule sur le Survivant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne désirait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Rapidement, Harry revêtit son visage d'un Glamour afin de passer inaperçu. Les vêtements qu'il avait enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt n'étant pas particulièrement remarquable - de par leur couleur sombre - Harry se laissa espérer que sa quête ne se verrait pas inutilement interrompue.

Prenant une large inspiration, il se décida enfin à plonger dans le tumulte de la rue, où il dut jouer des coudes et prendre patience afin d'avancer vers sa destination. Le flot de la marée humaine était lent et Harry avait la sensation de piétiner.

Ses yeux fixés sur la boutique des Weasley, il avait par moment l'impression qu'il s'en éloignait plutôt que de s'en rapprocher. La patience d'Harry n'étant pas nécessairement développée, il fulminait de l'intérieur, les visages joyeux qui l'entouraient n'aidaient en rien. Il avait la sensation désagréable que tout le monde s'était ligué pour l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission dans de brefs délais.

Dire que Draco l'attendait à l'instant même. Dire qu'il aurait pu être à ses côtés à son réveil et profiter des effets que leur nuit avait engendrés sur Draco. Harry préférait s'abstenir d'y penser de peur de comprendre trop clairement les révélations que leur étreinte lui avait fait ressentir.

L'heure n'était pas aux grandes déclarations… mais à l'attente. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à mettre un pied chez Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, le lieu était tellement bondé qu'il faillit un instant renoncer, jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à la raison pour laquelle il était là. Draco et ses yeux gris. Draco et ses cheveux blonds. Draco, mort d'un coup de poignard sur le pavé.

Patiemment, Harry s'inséra dans l'une des files qui menaient vers les caisses. Machinalement, les yeux d'Harry trouvèrent le début de la queue.

Derrière le stand se trouvait un Ron souriant, visiblement débordé mais heureux.

Sa nuit passée auprès de Draco l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il en avait oublié sa querelle avec son meilleur ami. Il en avait oublié que Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole et qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas le bienvenu.

Discrètement, Harry sortit donc de la file. Certes, avec son Glamour, Ron ne risquait pas de le reconnaitre mais pour pouvoir parler en tête à tête avec George, il devrait finir par dévoiler son identité. Vaste problème.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harry décida de confronter George à un moment où ce dernier s'enfoncerait dans la réserver pour chercher des produits très demandés.

Doucement, Harry marcha vers l'arrière de la boutique. Puis, lorsqu'il fut certain de sa solitude - pour quelques secondes seulement - il se lança un sortilège d'invisibilité. De nouveau, il patienta.

Heureusement, George retournait fréquemment dans la Réserve. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry obtint l'opportunité idéale. À l'instant précis où George franchissait la porte réservée au Personnel, Harry le suivit, les sorts de protection le reconnaissant comme faisant partie de la famille.

En un geste de sa baguette, il verrouilla la porte puis mit un terme aux deux sortilèges transformant son apparence.

Surpris, George le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lâcher un « Harry » proche de l'onomatopée.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, George, déclara Harry. Mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

— Pourquoi ce stratagème ? Tu pouvais très bien venir au comptoir.

— C'est une affaire privée, lui expliqua Harry. Et puis, vu comment les choses se sont passées la dernière fois au Terrier, je n'avais pas envie que Ron me voie… je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepterais de me parler. Même si tu m'as aidé à m'échapper. Pourquoi l'avoir fait d'ailleurs ?

— Car je ne suis pas comme ma famille, murmura George. Je comprends ce que ça fait de se sentir mis sous pression. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place. Je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Je ressens la même chose la plupart du temps.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé, George. J'avoue avoir eu peur de faire une bêtise. J'étais dos au mur et je déteste ça.

George hocha la tête pour dire qu'il partageait ce sentiment puis il observa Harry pensivement.

— Tu ne veux pas épouser Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, qui, encore quelques heures plus tôt, aurait été effrayé de répondre à cette question, sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules en acquiesçant. Il n'avait plus peur de dire la vérité, surtout pas devant George et ses yeux remplis de compréhension.

— Tu as changé depuis ce dernier dîner à la maison, reprit George. Tu sembles plus sûr de toi.

— C'est le cas, affirma Harry. Quelque chose m'est arrivé hier soir et si, au départ, j'ai cru que je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était pas important, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a pas que moi qui a changé, ma vision du monde également.

Mû d'un désir de remettre sa vie en ordre, maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il devait faire, Harry faillit laisser George en plan. Au dernier moment, il se rappela que faire du tri dans sa vie commençait justement par cette discussion primordiale.

— Si je suis venu te voir, George, reprit-il, ce n'est pas pour philosopher à voix haute sur ma vie. J'ai besoin d'une information qui pourrait se révéler capitale dans mon enquête.

— C'est-à-dire ? rétorqua nerveusement George.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry. Tu ne vas pas être inculpé.

George lui offrit un maigre sourire qu'Harry eut des difficultés à trouver détendu.

— Je voulais savoir si tu avais vendu ces dernières semaines de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

— Tu sais parfaitement que la vente de cette poudre a été interdite en Angleterre, Harry.

— Bien sûr, mais on peut encore en trouver sur le marché noir ou dans le stock de certaines boutiques qui en importaient par le passé. Je me suis donc dit…

— Tu t'es donc dit que je faisais du trafic dans ma boutique, le coupa George, sa voix prenant une teinte sombre.

— Rien d'aussi dramatique, tenta de l'apaiser Harry. Mais je sais que tu en as utilisé pour m'aider à quitter le Terrier.

— Il existe d'autres poudres qui donnent le même effet.

— Jamais avec autant d'efficacité. Tu sais comme moi qu'aucun sortilège ne peut contrer la poudre d'Obscurité, à la différence des nouvelles poudres en vente. Et je l'ai reconnue pour l'avoir moi-même utilisée pendant la guerre.

— Alors maintenant, tu me reproches de t'avoir aidé, s'emporta George.

— Pas du tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter. Je te connais, George. Tu joues souvenant avec la limite de la légalité avec tes produits et cela ne me pose pas de problèmes car tes intentions ne sont jamais mauvaises. Mais les personnes qui utilises tes inventions n'ont pas toujours les mêmes scrupules. Peux-tu donc me dire si tu as vendu de la poudre à quelqu'un ces dernières semaines. Ou si tu as des réguliers depuis la fin de la guerre. Ou si tu en as offert à qui que ce soit.

Pendu aux lèvres de George, qu'il pensait prêtes à s'entrouvrir, Harry fut presque choqué de voir son ami détourner la tête, le rouge aux joues, dans un geste évident et futile de rétention d'informations.

— George, murmura-t-il d'un ton doux, sa main venant se poser sur le coude du rouquin. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, peu importe la personne à qui tu l'as fournie. Je veux juste connaitre son identité. Il me semble évident que tu sais quelque chose.

Le silence s'étira dans la réserve. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés sur George pour saisir le moindre mouvement encourageant. Ceux de George regardaient résolument le vide jusqu'à ce que finalement le rouquin se décide à confronter Harry. Et à lui répondre.

— C'est pour laquelle de tes enquêtes, demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Harry observa son ami, étonné de cette question. Il n'était pas censé lui répondre. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Mais, même s'il trouvait étrange que George se préoccupe de l'enquête plutôt que de la justice, son désir, son besoin de vérité était trop conséquent pour être contré.

— Mon enquête concernant la mort de Draco Malfoy. S'il te plait, George, réponds-moi. Je sais que cette info est capitale. La personne qui s'est procurée la Poudre a un rapport avec la mort de…

— Je me fiche qu'un Mangemort soit mort ! rugit alors George. Et je me fiche que tu résolves cette enquête. Il est mort. Ils sont morts. Bon débarras.

Abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Puis, il n'en eut plus la possibilité car la porte de la Réserve s'ouvrit et les yeux bleus de Ron, remplis de surprise, de colère, et de trahison le trouvèrent.

— J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, Harry.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas. Il ne voulais pas en avoir car il avait trop peur de comprendre. Tout. Le fil de la vérité s'étendait devant ses yeux. Incapable de trouver quoi dire, Harry esquiva Ron et s'enfuit du magasin, la foule s'écartant devant lui, le Survivant.

À quoi bon être le Survivant s'il avait mis trois ans à comprendre ce qui se jouait sous son nez… Il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses mais le nombre de ses suspects s'étaient subitement réduits à deux. Deux Weasley.

Harry sentait sa panique grimper en lui. D'une minute à l'autre, Ron allait le rejoindre. D'une minute à l'autre, la foule allait reprendre ses esprits et lui demander des autographes. Il devait bouger et vite. Il devait s'enfuir mais si l'envie de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd était forte, l'envie de re réfugier dans les bras d'un certain blondinet était accablante, il n'avait ni le courage ni la force d'affronter Draco avec la vérité. Qui sait ce que le blondinet risquait de faire?

En désespoir de cause, Harry choisit donc son unique alternative. Après tout, avant que le poids de l'évidence ne l'assaille, Harry avait eu à coeur de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

.HPDM.

La silhouette de Ginny apparut à l'entrée du salon d'où il patientait, Harry sentit son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Non d'un bonheur lié à celle qui avait été sa rousse. Ni même par culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait infligé à Ginny - le visage de la jeune femme était encore marqué par les pleurs qui l'avaient assaillie ces dernières heures. Mais par anticipation et excitation pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette nouvelle part de sa personnalité. Comme pour tout dans sa vie, il était cependant prêt à y faire face et à endurer.

Il regarda donc Ginny avec détermination, prêt à sauter le pas. Celle-ci lui coupa bien entendu l'herbe sous le pied.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt, Harry, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait rien perdu de sa force.

— Je ne le pensais pas moi-même, avoua Harry. Je croyais pouvoir échapper à cette discussion. J'ai longtemps crut pouvoir y échapper mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas possible, ni même envisageable. Pour tous les deux.

— Ce que tu m'as dit hier était clair, l'interrompit Ginny. Tu ne veux pas te marier. J'ignore pourquoi le mariage te fait peur. Je croyais que tu voulais fonder une famille.

— Je le veux. Mais… pas avec toi.

— Pourquoi ce refus si soudain ? lui demanda Ginny étrangement si stoïque.

— Ça fait longtemps que je le sais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis laissé vivre sans écouter ce que mon coeur désirais, ce que je désirais. Je croyais que la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais tombée était normale, ce que tout le monde obtenait de la vie. Et j'ai souhaité être normal depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Mais je me suis réveillé et maintenant que je suis alerte, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Ce serait injuste, autant pour toi que pour moi.

— Facile à dire quand tu n'es pas celui à qui on a brisé le coeur.

— Je suis désolé, Ginny, la supplia Harry sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas que les choses dégénèrent à ce point et se passent de la sorte. Je reconnais que tout est ma faute.

— Si tout cela est à cause de la pression que je t'ai imposée, que l'on t'a imposée pour le mariage, Harry, répondit Ginny d'une petite voix. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on en parle plus.

— Tu sais dans ton coeur que c'est plus profond que ça, Ginny.

— Tu es prêt à ruiner tout ce que l'on a construit ensemble ? Je ne suis pas prête, moi. Je veux me battre pour toi. Pour nous. Je peux être différente, davantage comme tu le souhaites mais tu dois toi aussi faire des efforts.

— Cela ne servirait à rien.

— Pourquoi Harry ? Rien n'est définitif. Rien n'est impardonnable quand un couple est disposé à faire des efforts, ensemble.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Ginny, admit Harry après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Car j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Non pas tellement dans mon action que dans mon état d'esprit, dans mes sentiments.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira Ginny dans un souffle.

— J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je n'en suis pas désolé. Je ne t'aime plus, Ginny.

Harry vit la gifle arriver de la main de Ginny mais il ne se déroba pas. Dans un sens, il la méritait car, même s'il n'avait pas consciemment décidé de s'endormir puis de se réveiller grâce à Draco, il avait choisi délibérément de coucher avec le blond en sachant pertinemment que tout n'était pas clair dans sa vie. Et il devait faire face aux conséquences.

— Tu n'existes plus pour moi, Harry, lui lança Ginny au visage. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Sors de cette maison immédiatement.

Et Harry obéit, certain que les choses seraient plus aisées ainsi. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé quant à la marche à suivre vis-à-vis des meurtres de Mangemort, c'était la prochaine étape.

Il Transplana directement chez lui, ou ce qui l'était encore pour quelques heures.

L'appartement était vide à son arrivée. Harry ne perdit donc pas de temps pour rejoindre sa chambre. Depuis sa porte d'entrée, il accorda un regard à la ronde sur toutes ses possessions avant de se mettre au travail, empaquetant ses affaires.

…

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit le pop de l'Apparition indiquant que ses amis et ex-colocataires étaient rentrés, Harry en avait déjà fini avec sa chambre. Il se trouvait alors au salon à récupérer le peu de décoration qu'il avait apporté à l'appartement.

Ron, qui entra le premier dans la pièce, ne se rendit même pas compte du manège du brun tant il était furieux, son visage, si rubicond que l'on ne distinguait plus ses tâches de rousseur.

— Qui est la salope avec laquelle tu as trompé ma soeur ? rugit Ron en fonçant vers Harry, sa baguette dressée.

La main de Ron tremblait tant qu'Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à dresser sa magie par un Expelliarmus nécessaire. Un instant, Harry avait eu l'idée stupide de rigoler en pensant à la tête de Draco s'il s'était vu affublé d'une telle description. Mais tous les signes exprimés par Ron montrait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire car cette dispute était des plus sérieuses.

— Cela ne te regarde pas, Ron, déclara Harry d'un ton apaisant. Et calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle mais pas dans les cris. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

— Moi, me calmer ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, Harry, quand bien même tu sois mon meilleur ami. Si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel tu as laissé ma soeur…

— Et j'en suis désolé, Ron. Tu dois me croire. Je ne comptais pas lui dire que je l'avais trompé mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions.

— On peut comprendre que tes sentiments pour elle aient changé, intervint Hermione, une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'empêcher de hurler davantage. Mais pourquoi avoir fait les choses dans cet ordre. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?

— C'est ma vie privée, répondit Harry dans un murmure alors qu'une vague de sueur glissait le long de son dos.

— Et nous, on est tes meilleurs amis, asséna Ron. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Après ce que tu viens de faire, ce n'est clairement plus le cas. Je ne te reconnais plus, Harry et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est cette impression que je ne t'ai jamais connu.

— Tu as toutes les raisons d'être furieux contre moi. J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes.

— Et elles le seront, ajouta Hermione avec espoir. Le temps que les choses se calment.

— Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je peux lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Ginny.

— Bien sûr car au fond c'est entre Harry et Ginny cette histoire, ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment.

— On parle de ma famille, Hermione.

— Harry est notre famille.

— Il ne l'est plus pour moi.

— Ron, je t'en prie, ne soit pas comme ça, le supplia Hermione.

— Regarde-le, il ne se défend même pas. Il sait que j'ai raison.

— Tu as raison sur une chose, admit Harry. C'est que j'aurais dû vous parler de ce qui m'arrivait. Mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que je ne devais pas me sentir en confiance.

— Donc c'est de notre faute maintenant. Putain, Harry, tais-toi… Ou ne te tais pas, en fait. C'est moi qui ne vais plus t'écouter. Je pars.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit Harry. J'ai pratiquement terminé mes valises. Je déménage.

— Harry, non, s'écria Hermione alors que Ron souriait d'une satisfaction malsaine. Je ne veux pas que tu partes et si tu laisses du temps à Ron pour accepter ce qui s'est passé, il ne le voudra plus non plus.

Les larmes d'Hermione se mirent à couler sur ses joues et Harry ne le supporta pas. En laissant influencer par la mort, ces dernière semaines, Harry sentait qu'il s'était insensibilisé, au rythme où il s'éloignait de ses amis, mais la peine d'Hermione lui déchira le coeur. Harry s'avança donc vers sa meilleure amie et la prit naturellement dans ses bras, cherchant à la consoler. Le temps, pour quelques secondes suspendu, reprit son cours lorsque Harry découvrit la grimace d'horreur présentée par Ron.

— Hermione, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Hermione… ne me dis pas que tu… avec Harry ?

— RONALD ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle comprit finalement l'allusion. Comment peux-tu être si stupide?

— Excuse-moi, murmura Ron. Je pensais que…

— Non justement tu n'as pas pensé. Et si tu pouvais nous laisser maintenant, j'aimerais parler à Harry en tête à tête.

Le visage de Ron qui avait au préalable blanchit reprit des couleurs de honte.

— Et si tu ne parviens pas à calmer ta jalousie, j'aime autant te dire qu'il va falloir apprendre à la dure. Car ton manque de confiance, après trois ans de mariage est blessant.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Ron Transplana en direction du Terrier. Le silence de son départ résonna durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se racle la gorge. Elle observa Harry, deux points rouges apparaissant sur ses joues.

— Ce n'est pas avec une fille que tu as trompé Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Tu as toujours été très perspicace, Mione, avoua Harry à demi-mot.

— Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Après ta réaction à la mort de Malfoy, puis ce que Ginny m'a expliqué concernant ton côté plus aventurier avant que tu ne l'abandonnes en plein milieu de votre étreinte.

— Elle te l'a dit ? s'emporta Harry, tout à fait horrifié.

— Oui et j'ai été gênée car elle n'avait jamais cherché à discuter de votre vie sexuelle avec moi. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir, après que le choc soit passé. Tu sais, si Malfoy n'était pas mort, je dirais que c'est avec lui que tu as couché. Ça a toujours été lui…

— Tu as sans doute raison, Mione. Dommage que je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

Heureusement pour Harry, il n'était pas trop tard. Par pour se rapprocher de Draco. Seulement pour concilier cette partie de sa vie avec tout le reste. Ses amis notamment.

— J'aimerais que tu m'en parles lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, Harry.

— Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais, avoua Harry qui comprenais ce que la Mort avait cherché à lui dire lorsqu'il avait choisi sa vie à mettre dans la balance - car sa vie telle qu'il l'avait connu était en train de lui être arrachée.

— Si tu as besoin de temps, prends-le, Harry. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe avec les Weasley. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Merci, Mione. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais en parler au Weasley, en attendant.

— Je ne le ferais pas.

— Tu es vraiment la meilleure des soeurs.

Et après une dernière étreinte qui avait le gout, non d'un au revoir mais d'un adieu, les deux amis se séparèrent.

…

En arrivant au Square Grimmaurd, Harry trouva la maison vide. Étonné, il se réfugia au salon où un mort l'attendait sur le miroir accroché au-dessus de la cheminée : écrit en lettre rouge qui paraissait indélébile, le signe que Draco pouvait se montrer plein de ressources lorsqu'il le désirait.

« Harry,

Après des heures à t'attendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais me retrouver au moment précis où je ne suis plus là, mais sait-on jamais ? On peut toujours rêver. Je suis chez ma mère. Si tu as la décence de te montrer, après ce que tu m'as fait subir (notre nuit et mon réveil).

DLM. »

Amusé malgré lui, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour effacer le mot. À la place, il écrivit :

« Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir baisé.

Je serai dans la chambre principale.

HJP. »

Puis Harry transporta ses affaires jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre afin de la ranger.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre, uniquement perturbée par la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, Harry se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'il s'était assoupi. L'appel du matelas confortable avait été trop fort. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été des plus reposants, Harry était donc épuisé. Il se sentait bien désormais. Vivant et heureux.

Cette sensation avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la silhouette de Draco, présente à ses côtés, le jeune homme entièrement nu. Draco lui aussi s'était endormi, son visage apaisé, plus beau que jamais.

Harry fut sais de l'envie irrépressible de vénérer Draco en le voyant si angélique et, pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne chercha pas à y réfléchir à deux fois. Il fonça, tête la première, bouche la première, réveillant petit à petit Draco au rythme de ses coups de langue et autres mordillements.

Bien que réveillé, Draco se laissa faire sans réagir. Il profita tout simplement de ce dont il avait rêvé pour son premier réveil après leur nuit d'amour.

Pris dans sa conquête du corps de Draco, Harry chercha à faire capituler jusqu'au plus petit membre du blond.

Lorsqu'il se concentra sur l'arrière de son oreille gauche, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un tatouage qui le fit s'arrêter dans ses bons soins. Même après que Draco ait exprimé son mécontentement, Harry ne réagit pas. Alors, Draco se retourna, ses yeux plongés dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

— Tu ne t'es jamais tatoué l'oreille gauche, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fit la grimace. Il ne comprenait pas cette étrange question.

Machinalement, d'un geste de sa baguette, Harry fit apparaitre une réplique du symbole, en profitant d'ailleurs pour l'agrandir.

Au premier coup d'oeil, le tatouage ressemblait aux reliques de la mort. Un triangle, un cercle et un bâton. Mais à ce symbole avait été ajouté une numéro sur la gauche de la barre verticale - le 15. Deux petites barres horizontales complétaient le motif sur la droite, formant un F qu'Harry n'était pas étonné de découvrir. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu croire que la Mort cherchait à lui jouer un tour. Ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt rendait cette explication caduque.

Choqué de cette vision, Draco balbutia :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Un indice sur l'identité de ton meurtrier, déclara Harry avec assurance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'étonna Draco, tremblant.

— Si je suis parti si vite ce matin, Draco, c'est parce que je me suis rappelé d'un indice fondamental qui m'a permis de faire une avancée considérable dans ton enquête.

— C'est-à-dire, le pressa Draco. Arrête de me faire mariner.

— De la poudre d'Obscurité a été utilisée pour t'attirer dans l'allée avant de te tuer et je sais qui en possède.

— Qui ? l'interrogea Draco d'une voix blanche.

— Promets-moi de ne pas faire quoique ce soit d'irréfléchi.

— Dis-le moi, Potter.

Voyant le sérieux de Draco et la façon dont il avait parlé, Harry choisit de faire confiance au blond.

— George et Ron Weasley en ont dans leur boutique. Et si au départ, j'ai cru qu'ils en avaient vendu ou donné à une connaissance, la réaction de George lorsque je l'ai confronté m'a prouvé l'inverse. George sait qui l'a utilisé, qui t'a tué et avec ce tatouage, je sais désormais qui est le coupable.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent d'horreur.

— Ronald ?

— Non, j'ai bien peur que ce soit George et qu'il fasse cela pour venger la mort de son jumeau.

— Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve dans le tatouage ?

— Le F pour Fred, déjà. Mais aussi les dates de tous les meurtres commis qui correspondent à celles où George n'allait pas bien, qu'il partait puis revenait plus heureux.

— Et tu l'en penses capable, lui, un Gryffondor ?

— Je suis un Gryffondor, Draco, meurtrier malgré tout.

— Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es un héros. Tu l'as fait pour la sauvegarde d'autrui. Lui, ce serait de la pure vengeance.

— Il a beaucoup souffert, Draco, se justifia Harry. Il n'a plus été le même depuis la mort de Fred. J'aurais dû me rendre compte dans quelles profondeurs. Tous les signes étaient là.

— Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'en vouloir et à faire ton martyr, Potter, lui reprocha Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'arrêter.

Harry observa Draco durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à répondre.

— Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

Et Draco, qui aurait pu insister, rappelant à Harry qu'il s'agissait de sa mort et de son meurtrier, comprit qu'Harry ne pouvait être contraint dans sa décision alors qu'il se trouvait à la croisée des chemins.

Et puisque Harry était plus important que tout le reste, à commencer par sa mort, il décida de le distraire.

— Si j'en crois tes vêtements et affaires présents dans la chambre, dit-il en caressant le dos d'Harry, tu as choisi de rester ici d'une façon plus permanente.

— Effectivement, sourit Harry qui comprit aussitôt ce que Draco tentait de faire.

— Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

— Je pense qu'il est temps, affirma Harry, toujours sérieux. Il était temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. J'ai définitivement rompu avec Ginny et je pense que mon amitié avec Ron est finie. Je ne plus vivre avec lui et Hermione. Et puis, j'ai envie d'être plus proche de toi.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru lorsque j'ai vu que tu avais disparu hier. J'ai pensé que tu regrettais.

— Comment aurais-je pu regretter Draco ? C'était tellement évident… Je ne dis pas que je n'ai plus aucun doute et je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on prenne notre temps mais… tout est si naturel avec toi. Je pense qu'on est faits pour être ensemble.

Abasourdi par cet aveu, Draco offrit à Harry un sourire éblouissant.

— J'ai vraiment eu peur, admit-il en détournant le regard. C'est pour ça que je suis allé chez ma mère. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré.

— Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à lancer un Patronus, déclara Harry en souriant tendrement.

— Sauf qu'un Patronus n'est pas permanent, dit Draco malicieusement.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— J'ai placé un sortilège de stase sur le miroir du salon. Ainsi, tous les messages que nous écrirons dessus y resterons éternellement. Merci, d'ailleurs, pour ton petit mot. J'aurais préféré que tu m'en laisses un avant de partir. Mais je sais que je ne me lasserais jamais de celui-là.

Et Draco éclata de rire, Harry se jetant sur lui pour le chatouiller. Lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les cuisses écartées de Draco, les rires des deux garçons cessèrent naturellement.

— Avant que tu ne me fasses complètement perdre la tête, reprit Draco avec assurance, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer.

— À savoir ?

— Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir de chez ma mère, à part si tu venais m'y chercher car je me sentais trop mal d'être seul ici.

— Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ce cas ? s'enquit Harry, son coeur battant avec force dans sa poitrine.

— Car j'ai vu Teddy. Lui et Andromeda sont venus visiter maman. Teddy est à un âge où il court dans tous les sens et il m'a trouvé. Puis j'ai entendu ma tante courir après lui, j'ai paniqué et j'ai Transplané. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'ai pas fait exprès qu'il me voie.

Et Harry qui ne voulait pas que Draco s'inquiète, alors qu'il avait lui-même de multiples sujets d'inquiétude, se décida à l'embrasser avec passion. Il serait temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard car pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas être prudent. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il voulait s'ancrer à l'intérieur de Draco.


	10. Chapter 9 : Servant of Life

**Chapitre 9 : Servant of Life, Master of Death**

Quatre mois étaient passés. Quatre mois sans avancées ni conclusions de l'enquête d'Harry pour la simple raison qu'aucun des indices recueillis n'avait été suffisant pour inculper George. Kingsley avait annoncé à Harry que pour un héros de la guerre, comme l'était George, il faudrait des preuves plus incriminantes que celles trouvées. Kingsley voulait qu'Harry le prenne sur les faits.

Peu convaincu par cette tactique, Harry avait tenté de parler à George mais ce dernier s'était enfui et depuis, plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles.

En dernier recours, Harry avait décidé d'attendre le seul jour de l'année où il était sûr de trouver George, à savoir le 25 décembre au Terrier. S'il était bien une occasion que les membres de la tribu Weasley n'avaient nullement le droit de manquer, c'était celle-là. Et puisque les protections de la maison avaient été dressées pour ne plus inclure Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute que George se sentirait suffisamment en sécurité pour se montrer.

Harry avait réfléchi à un moyen de pénétrer les défenses du Terrier et grâce à l'aide de Draco puis celle d'Hermione, il était parvenu à un stratagème qui lui permettrait d'accéder à l'intérieur de la propriété où il n'aurait plus qu'à utiliser sa magie pour lui permettre d'avoir un face-à-face avec George.

Molly avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête de Noël, plus luxueuse qu'en temps normal et, dans ce but, avait loué les services d'une société sorcière de restauration qui, non seulement s'occuperait du repas mais également du service. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes mais, suite aux mois particulièrement moroses que sa maisonnée avait connus, après la défection d'Harry, elle avait voulu marquer le coup, instaurer une nouvelle tradition. Harry n'aurait pu lui en être davantage reconnaissant.

Sous couvert d'un Glamour et d'un Impero bien senti, il s'était retrouvé à faire partie de l'équipe qui se présentait à la porte des Weasley. Heureusement, son éducation chez les Dursley lui avait permis d'acquérir les qualités nécessaires à un bon serveur.

Alors qu'il franchissait les limites de protection de la maison, Harry eut tout juste le temps de paniquer au risque qu'Hermione ne soit pas parvenue à lever les sortilèges. Harry pouvait toutefois faire confiance à celle qui était restée sa meilleure amie, malgré les quelques mois chaotiques qu'ils venaient de passer. Harry sentit donc la magie le tester puis finalement l'accepter et il pénétra dans la propriété Weasley.

En découvrant les changements opérés pour la fête, Harry se rendit compte que Molly s'était réellement surpassée. Tout était splendide et les quelques sourires qu'il eut tout juste le temps de voir sur les visages des invités avant de rejoindre les cuisines montraient que tout le monde était heureux.

Malgré tout, Harry n'aurait échangeait ce qu'il possédait désormais avec Draco pour rien au monde. Après leur démarrage catastrophique et les balbutiements des premières semaines, Draco et lui étaient à présent tombés dans une routine qui les satisfaisait. Si Harry aurait préféré passer toutes les heures du jour au côté du blondinet, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire du fait de son quotidien d'Auror, il était heureux de savoir que Draco s'était finalement habitué à sa demi-vie. Le blondinet continuait à visiter sa mère, quasi quotidiennement, mais désormais sous Glamour, ce qui lui permettait de côtoyer Teddy et Andromeda. Draco en était heureux. Harry également. Surtout quand venait le soir, qu'ils se retrouvaient et laissaient leurs étincelles parler.

Harry en était à imaginer leurs futurs mois de vie, perdu dans son service quand il aperçut la silhouette de George. Si la plupart des Weasley affichait un sourire joyeux, George lui était méconnaissable tant il était entouré d'une aura sombre. Son corps décharné, son visage pâle, Harry aurait presque pu croire que George avait fait un pacte avec la mort - s'il n'avait été le Maître de la Mort lui-même. De cette vision, Harry fut d'autant plus certain de sa suspicion concernant George et son statut de meurtrier.

Ce qui frappa Harry, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement perçu, était à quel point George semblait malheureux. Et Harry ne pouvait améliorer les choses, quand bien même George ne commettrait plus de meurtres.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Harry tenta à de multiples reprises d'engager la conversation avec George mais, tout comme avec le reste de sa famille, celui-ci esquiva, restant enfermé dans sa bulle dépressive. Harry l'observait discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse sur son coin de table les grands traits du symbole qu'il avait apposé sur la peau de Draco et probablement celle de ses autres victimes.

Harry manqua de perdre son sang-froid - le plat qu'il tenait dans ses mains chuta au sol et seule sa magie lui permit de récupérer sa maladresse. Il s'excusa rapidement et retourna en cuisine.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, sans qu'Harry n'ait d'opportunité de confronter George. Plus le temps passait, plus ses chances s'amenuisaient. Harry commençait à s'impatienter et à réfléchir à des manoeuvres moins subtiles les unes que les autres.

Puis, tout à coup, une lumière pénétra le champ de force entourant la maison des Weasley et un Patronus, en forme de cerf particulièrement éclatant, galopa en direction d'Harry, s'arrêtant devant lui. La bouche du cerf s'ouvrit et la voix de Draco résonna.

« Harry, je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

Harry aurait pu être ennuyé que Draco utilise son nouveau don qu'il avait mis des semaines à maîtriser, dans un moment si critique. Draco avait tendance à être dramatique mais le ton de sa voix était si sérieux qu'Harry en perdit son Glamour.

Un hoquet de stupeur retentit chez les Weasley, Harry se tourna vers eux, murmura un bref « désolé » et Transplana sous les regards horrifiés de l'assistance.

Son Transplanage l'emmena directement au Manoir Malfoy où Draco passait Noël avec sa mère. Harry y fut accueillit par l'elfe de maison des Malfoy qui le fit apparaitre dans la pièce où il était attendu.

Au centre reposait Draco sur un divan, son Glamour également évanoui dans son malaise et sa souffrance. À ses côtés, Narcissa lui donnait la main. Et en retrait, Andromeda observait la scène, en état de choc, Teddy recueillit dans ses bras.

L'attention d'Harry ne s'attarda sur aucun des témoins de la scène. Il s'empressa d'aller au chevet de Draco. Le blond était brûlant de fièvre, trempé de sueur et avait perdu conscience. Seuls des mots sans queue ni tête lui échappaient par moment.

Harry se tourna abruptement vers Narcissa.

— Que s'est-il passé, lui demanda-t-il.

— Je l'ignore. Un instant, nous étions tous les quatre au salon à passer un agréable moment. Tout allait bien. L'instant suivant, Draco s'est senti mal. Il a touché son coeur puis il a sorti sa baguette sans rien nous dire. Son Patronus est apparu et à la seconde où il est parti avec son message, Draco s'est évanoui. J'ai lancé les sortilèges de diagnostic que j'ai appris mais il n'y a rien. Tout indique qu'il est en pleine forme.

Harry hocha la tête mécaniquement. Il n'avait pas de choix en la matière pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

— Sortez s'il vous plait, immédiatement, déclara-t-il d'un ton sombre sans toutefois regarder ses interlocutrices.

Le vide se faisait déjà en lui alors qu'il sentait le pouvoir de la Mort prédominer. Etait-ce dû au soudain changement d'atmosphère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa et Andromeda n'hésitèrent pas avant d'obtempérer.

Et Harry convoqua la Mort. Et la pièce sombra dans le noir, se vida de magie et la silhouette jumelle d'Harry se présenta à lui.

— Que lui as-tu fait, Faucheuse ? l'agressa Harry sans perdre de temps.

La Mort sourit, visiblement amusée.

— Rien du tout, répondit-elle. C'est vous, Maître, qui, en mettant votre vie dans la balance, avez enclenché le processus. Ceci en est la dernière étape.

— Si c'est mon coeur que tu veux détruire en provoquant la mort de Draco, j'espère que tu es prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ma fureur.

— Mais il ne va pas mourir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans ce cas ? s'écria Harry avec espoir.

— Votre magie de la mort l'a fécondé, Maître. Votre ami possède en son sein vos descendants.

— Comment… balbutia Harry. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ?

— En vous accouplant, vous avez déversé en lui une magie qui lui est étrangère. Cette magie qui l'empoisonne et qui s'est enclenché avec l'éveil de votre engeance. Votre progéniture a atteint la moitié exacte de sa vie passée dans son corps, d'où son éveil.

Harry, qui était dépassé par les évènements, ne trouva qu'une question à poser.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il aille mieux ?

— Absorber chaque jours les résidus de magie mortelle qui l'empoisonne, puis lorsque le jour de leur _naissance_ sera venu, me convoquer et je vous apportai des réceptacles : les corps de vos héritiers.

— Mes héritiers ? s'enquit Harry, un brin paniqué. Au pluriel ?

— Il y en aura trois, Maître.

Trop heureux d'avoir une solution concrète à son problème, Harry remercia la Faucheuse et s'empressa d'apposer ses mains sur Draco car ce geste semblait naturel.

Dans son coin, la Mort souriait, ravie qu'Harry ait oublié la règle fondamentale voulant que rien n'était offert sans contrepartie.

Son Maître occupé à ouvrir une connexion avec son consort, la Faucheuse disparut, emportant avec elle l'obscurité.

Après de longues minutes passées à toucher Draco, Harry observa enfin les premiers signes d'une amélioration chez le blondinet. Certes, Draco n'avait pas repris conscience mais son sommeil était désormais apaisé.

Rassuré, Harry rappela Narcissa qui accourut au salon, se jetant sur Draco avec soulagement. Derrière elle marchait Andromeda. Harry tenta de l'approcher mais celle-ci se recula d'un pas.

— Ne me touche pas, Harry ! s'exclama Andy. Je ne veux pas être infesté par ta… noirceur.

— Je suis désolé, Andy, murmura Harry. Vraiment désolé.

Et avant qu'Andromeda ait pu demander pourquoi il l'était, Harry leva sa baguette et lança sur celle qui avait été son amie un sortilège l'empêchant de dévoiler tout ce dont elle avait été témoin à quiconque.

Puis il se retourna vers Draco, attrapa son amant dans ses bras, avertit Narcissa qu'il s'occuperait de son fils au Square Grimmaurd et Transplana enfin dans leur chez-eux.

Il conduisit alors Draco dans la chambre principale qu'ils partageaient désormais et allongea le blond dans leur lit, l'enroulant dans des couvertures confortables.

Il allait s'allonger à ses côtés pour le veiller et en profiter pour se reposer quand les protections du Square Grimmaurd l'avertirent de la présence d'un individu qui était déjà venu par le passé.

Harry soupira en se redressant et se prépara à affronter son _invité_.

Celui qu'il trouva n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Il avait pensé confronter un Ron furieux, c'était un George déterminé qui lui faisait face. Incompris, Harry lui ouvrit la porte de sa maisonnée sans se poser davantage de questions. Puis il indiqua le chemin du salon.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans des fauteuils et Harry qui ignorait quoi dire, attendit patiemment que George se lance et s'explique quant à son arrivée impromptue.

Loin d'ouvrir la bouche, George choisit de se redresser, de retirer sa cape puis de se mettre à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui laissa dans un premier temps Harry perplexe.

Alors que les premiers centimètres de peau du torse de George se dévoilèrent, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Pour ce qu'il voyait : un tatouage énorme semblable aux miniatures qu'il abandonnait sur ses victimes - excepté pour le numéro zéro comme tatouage d'origine. Pour la signification de ce geste, aussi.

— George, soupira-t-il, d'un air dépité, à la fois résigné.

— Je sais que tu as compris, murmura George d'une voix sombre.

— Pourquoi ? balbutia Harry. Comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

— Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? rétorqua George, du feu dans son ton et ses yeux. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire cela. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas lui obéir ?

— Est-ce que tu lui as parlé, s'enquit Harry qui se demandait si George avait eu recours à de la Nécromancie pour communiquer avec son frère.

— Moi non mais lui me murmure des paroles à l'oreille. Pas toujours mais par moment. Et lorsque ses murmures s'intensifient, je sais qu'il est temps que je passe à l'action. Et alors, Fred est heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux, qu'il soit heureux.

— Alors pourquoi être venu me voir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi me montrer la preuve ultime qui était nécessaire pour que le Ministère m'écoute.

— Parce qu'ils ne t'écouteront pas. Ils savent que je suis coupable mais ils sont trop heureux de savoir que je fais leur sale boulot. C'est eux qui m'ont prévenu que tu étais à ma recherche. Et si j'ai fui, c'est parce que je croyais que je ne voulais pas être arrêté. Mais j'ai compris que si je veux rendre Fred heureux pour toujours, il y a une chose que nous désirons tous les deux, plus que la vengeance.

— À savoir ?

— Que je le retrouve. Que je sois à ses côtés.

— Mais, tu comprends ce que cela signifie, George ?

— Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour que t'en charges. Car je suis incapable de le faire seul. Parce que je sais qu'au fond, tu me comprends. Je sens en toi la même noirceur qui m'anime. Mais lorsqu'elle me rend misérable, toi, elle te rend heureux. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu es la personne adéquate à qui faire ma requête.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, surtout car George avait raison dans sa déduction mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer lui-même car il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de devenir un meurtrier - certes pour la deuxième fois de sa vie - mais dans des circonstances très différentes de la mort de Voldemort, du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait croire.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, Harry, si tu ne me tues pas, murmura George, ses yeux plongés dans les émeraudes du brun - il avait saisi l'inquiétude et l'hésitation d'Harry. Alors je continuerais. Je continuerais à tuer des Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, jusqu'à ce que je meure, se faisant.

Harry n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il avait toutefois besoin d'être rassuré dans son acte avant de passer à l'action.

Quelqu'un guettait dans le couloir jouxtant le salon, la seule personne capable d'encourager Harry, de l'absoudre, de lui assurer qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort.

Pour attirer l'attention d'Harry sans pour autant révéler ses pouvoirs à George, Draco frappa à la porte du salon, tout en restant caché. Il n'avait pas recouvré assez de force pour utiliser sa magie, même s'il ignorait encore pourquoi il s'était senti mal.

Draco entendit Harry s'excuser auprès de Weasley avant que la silhouette de son amant se montre finalement.

— Oh, Draco, soupira Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Même s'il n'était pas mécontent de cette réaction, Draco restait perdu.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? voulut-il savoir.

— Depuis combien de temps nous espionnes-tu ? rétorqua Harry.

— Suffisamment pour savoir ce que Weasley a demandé de toi. Donc c'est bien lui qui m'a tué ?

— Oui, murmura Harry en attendant l'explosion du blond - une explosion qui ne vint pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. D'une part car je comprends son geste d'une certaine façon. D'autre part car ma mort m'a permis de t'avoir.

— Que penses-tu que je devrais faire ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

— Je pense qu'au fond, tu le sais parfaitement. C'est ta décision. Je sais que tu feras ce qui doit être fait. Je te connais, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi. Et même si avec un grand pouvoir viennent de grandes responsabilités, tu es capable de les assumer. Tu n'aurais pas été désigné autrement.

Souriant tendrement, Harry reprit Draco dans ses bras. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

— Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures ?

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Juste que je me suis senti mal et que je t'ai envoyé mon Patronus car quelque chose en moi me disait que toi seul pouvais m'aider.

— Et tu avais raison, Draco. Ce que je dois te dire n'est pas facile à dire… je ne me suis toujours pas fait à la nouvelle. Non que je n'en ai eu le temps, tu me diras.

— Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? paniqua Draco. Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? Je savais que je ne pouvais être heureux dans le temps, c'était trop facile.

— Non, Draco, tu ne vas pas mourir, le rassura Harry. Au contraire. Tu vas, en quelque sorte, donner la vie.

— Comment ? s'enquit Draco d'une petite voix aiguë.

— C'est la Mort qui me l'a expliqué. En couchant avec toi, ma magie a été transférée à l'intérieur de toi et a produit des héritiers. C'est leur magie qui t'empoisonne et qui t'a rendu malade.

— On va avoir des bébés ! s'écria Draco, en état de choc.

Mais Harry n'eut jamais le temps de répondre. Car George, qui avait suffisamment patienté au salon, avait suivi le murmure des voix et, en voyant Draco, loin de paniquer, il avait sorti sa baguette et le Sortilège de la Mort avait franchi ses lèvres.

Harry réagit à l'instinct. De sa main, il brisa l'Avada Kedavra dans un éclat vert et de sa voix, il s'exclama « Meurs » en fixant George de ses yeux émeraudes.

George tomba au sol comme un jouet Moldu auquel on aurait retiré ses piles.

Harry accourut alors vers Draco sans se soucier du corps mort de son ami.

— Merci, Harry, s'exclama Draco alors qu'il tombait dans ses bras. Merci. Pour ma vie et pour nos bébés.


	11. Chapter 10 : Servant of Death

**Chapitre 10 : Servant of Death, Master of Life**

À l'origine, Harry s'était engagé chez les Aurors, car pour lui, un crime ne pouvait rester impuni et il voulait se battre pour la justice.

En trois ans, Harry avait petit à petit perdu ses illusions mais depuis qu'il avait embrassé sa charge de Maître de la Mort, il se rendait compte à quel point la société sorcière pouvait être hypocrite en matière de justice.

Si les meurtres de Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux, celui de George, retrouvé chez lui, secoua le Ministère de la Magie, tel un séisme. Peu importait qu'Harry ait enfin prouvé sa culpabilité grâce au tatouage, peu importait que justice ait finalement été rendue. Les hauts-lieux soupiraient de déplaisir face à cette mort et cherchaient par tous les moyens le coupable.

Lorsqu'il fut convoqué dans le bureau du Ministre Shacklebolt, accompagné de Robards, Harry ne fut pas étonné d'être assigné officiellement à la mission de retrouver le coupable.

Et lorsqu'il déclina la proposition, il comprit, à la réaction de Kingsley que cette offre n'était qu'un stratagème pour le débusquer.

— Je croyais que vous désiriez être davantage sur le terrain, Auror Potter, lui reprocha Robards non sans ironie.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Kingsley enjoignit d'un geste au Chef des Aurors de quitter son bureau.

Retrouvés seuls, le Ministre offrit à Harry un regard désemparé.

— Je subis des pressions, Harry, déclara-t-il, et malheureusement, ta réaction ne va faire qu'empirer les choses.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Harry d'un oeil mauvais.

— Ronald Weasley a porté des accusations à ton encontre concernant le meurtre de son frère. Et son accusation a été prise au sérieux.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Avait-il des preuves ?

— Non, admit Kingsley. Mais c'est un héros de guerre et auprès du Ministère et du Magenmagot, sa parole a du poids.

— Qu'en est-il de la mienne ?

Kingsley détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

— Les choses sont différentes pour toi, Harry. Les gens… Les gens ont peur de toi et de la puissance de ta magie. Ton aura a quelque peu changé ces derniers mois. Où plutôt disais qu'après avoir été dormante, est se veut désormais omniprésente.

— Et quelles sont les preuves de ma culpabilité ? rugit Harry.

— Harry, tu dois comprendre, se désola Kingsley.

— Non, je ne comprends pas.

— Je suis obligé de te mettre à pied.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur le Ministre. Je démissionne.

Et dans un mouvement de magie tonitruant, Harry s'enfuit d'un air rageur, transplanant directement devant la porte de son ancien chez lui. Il avait quelques comptes à régler avec son ancien meilleur ami.

Harry tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre sur le visage quelque peu ahuri d'Hermione. Sans laisser le temps à sa meilleure amie d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry lança un « Où est Ron ? » tout en entrant d'autorité dans l'appartement, prêt à partir à la chasse au rouquin.

— Il n'est pas là, Harry, s'écria Hermione en accourant derrière lui et Harry se retourna sur elle soudainement, la jeune fille le percutant.

— Où est-il ?

— Il est parti chez toi, au Square Grimmaurd, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

— Comment ?

— Il était furieux. J'ai tenté de le raisonner mais il est persuadé que tu as tué son frère…

Harry accueillit la nouvelle avec stoïcisme ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter Hermione.

— Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment fait ? s'enquit Hermione, une main sur son bras.

— Peu importe ma réponse à cette question, Mione, tu ne la comprendrais pas, soupira Harry.

Hermione ferma les yeux et Harry s'apprêta à se mettre en route mais la jeune fille l'arrêta, une interrogation étrange sur le bout des lèvres, son regard intense.

— Le Patronus que tu as reçu à Noël, c'était la voix de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorant quoi répondre, Harry se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

— Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie, depuis quelques mois, Harry et même si c'est triste à dire, tu as l'air bien plus heureux aujourd'hui. J'espère seulement que tu as fait le bon choix sur le long terme.

Harry hocha la tête puis embrassa Hermione sur la joue. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement et Transplana au Square Grimmaurd. S'il avait été stressé lorsqu'il avait appris que Ron était parti chez lui, ce qu'il trouva en arrivant dépassa ses pires craintes.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la « grossesse » de Draco, chaque fois qu'il transplanait auprès de son amant, le sortilège le transportait directement dans la pièce où se trouvait le blondinet.

Harry apparut donc sur un spectacle déroutant. Ron se dressant devant Draco, sa baguette levée, des sorts franchissant ses lèvres. Face à lui, une main sur son coeur - là où il sentait au plus fort la magie des héritiers - Draco était entouré d'une sorte de halo noir protecteur sur lequel rebondissaient les sortilèges, le rendant intouchable.

Plus ses sorts étaient détournés, plus Ron s'énervait, plus la colère réfléchissait dans sa magie.

Harry s'avança pour se retrouver dans le champ de vision de Ron et son ex-ami qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver tant sa rage était grande, sursauta de surprise.

— Laisse-le tranquille, s'exclama Harry d'un ton calme et néanmoins autoritaire.

D'abord contraint au silence, par la force de sa surprise, Ron retrouva rapidement le feu de sa colère.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fiche chez toi quand tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était mort ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un stratagème ?

Harry, qui ignorait comment répondre à cette question épineuse, préféra se taire.

— Tu ne dis rien ! l'agressa Ron.

— Je voudrais que tu te calmes.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'enflammer davantage le rouquin. Mais plutôt que de hurler, il recula et réfléchit sérieusement à la situation, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait jusque-là. Incertain, Harry regarda Draco qui était toujours coincé dans sa bulle protectrice.

Le petit sourire rassurant que Draco ne put s'empêcher de glisser à Harry éclaira Ron sur les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire. Il fixa Harry, ahuri, puis choqué, durant une longue minute avant de se décider à parler.

— Tu as tué George pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia Ron. Tu t'es servi de la mort de mon frère pour le faire revivre lui… Tout ça parce que tu voulais quoi ? Le sauter ? Tu me dégoutes.

Rougissant faiblement de cette remontrance, Harry se dit qu'avec les informations qu'il possédait, la conclusion de Ron n'était pas si mauvaise. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y redire.

— Tu es mort pour moi, Potter, reprit Ron en reculant vers la porte comme s'il était effrayé qu'Harry le tue à son tour.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça, murmura Harry. Les choses seront plus simples si tu me détestes.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Ron prit la fuite, certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à entendre le sortilège de mort mais Harry le laissa partir.

À l'instant où Ron quitta le Square Grimmaurd, le halo qui protégeait Draco s'évanouit et Harry s'élança dans sa direction pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.

— Ca va, Draco ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

— Non, le rassura le blondinet. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pris peur. Pas pour moi mais pour les bébés. J'avais peur qu'en les défendant, j'aille trop loin. Mais alors que je souhaitais les protéger, cette lumière noire est apparue comme un bouclier, comme si tu étais là avec moi, ou comme si la mort l'était.

— Et je lui en suis reconnaissant, soupira Harry, dans la chevelure de Draco. Même si maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un coup d'oeil entendu, lourd de sens.

— Cela ne me pose pas de problème, déclara Draco en fixant Harry sérieusement. Alors fais-le.

Et Harry fit exactement ce que Draco lui demandait. Tout en gardant son amant contre sa poitrine, Harry convoqua la mort assis à même le sol du salon et lorsque la Faucheuse apparut, il lui demanda d'effacer leur existence de la mémoire du monde sorcier car c'était bien la seule chose à faire pour que sa charge de Maître de la Mort puisse rester secrète.

Ravie car elle pensait enfin avoir vaincu son Maître, la Faucheuse accéda à la requête d'Harry, dans un sourire narquois.

— Je sais que tu crois m'avoir eu, Faucheuse. Tu as raison, j'ai perdu la vie que je possédais. J'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille d'adoption, ma petite-amie. Mais ce que j'ai gagné en retour, ce que tu m'as permis de gagner est plus grand que tout cela. Grâce à toi, je suis enfin vivant car j'ai Draco désormais. Je l'aime. Il est tout ce que je voulais au plus profond de mon coeur. Pour rien au monde, je ne désirerais mon ancienne vie.

— Mais je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit, Maître, déclara la mort d'une voix triomphante. En utilisant votre pouvoir afin de procréer, même si vous l'ignoriez, vous avez transmis votre pouvoir de mort à vos héritiers.

— Et en quoi est-ce une victoire ? s'enquit Harry en souriant de satisfaction, certain qu'il pouvait une nouvelle fois vaincre la Mort.

— Perdre ses enfants au pouvoir de la Mort est une douleur plus forte que celle que avez dû supporter jusqu'à présent, j'en suis sûr.

— Tu as tord, Faucheuse, déclara Harry en se tournant vers Draco pour lui offrir un sourire - malgré l'obscurité ambiante, le blondinet profitait du halo de pouvoir de Harry et il répondit dans l'instant. Vois-tu, Mort, je suis parfois naïf. Mais, Draco, lui, ne l'est pas. Et il avait compris ce qu'impliquait ton aide. Nous en avons discuté et, ensemble, nous avons trouvé une solution.

« Nous allons élevé nos fils pour qu'ils puissent prendre la pleine mesure de leur pouvoir, pour qu'ils puissent faire du bon travail. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je leur confierais mon pouvoir de Maître de la Mort, ainsi que mon immortalité. Nous leur apprendrons ce que signifie la Mort, comment être de bons Maîtres, car s'il est une chose que nous avons appris de la guerre et de notre vie dans le monde sorcier, c'est que le pouvoir se doit d'être partagé à parts égales. Il se doit d'être juste.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mes fils des répliques des frères Peverell. Ils n'entreront pas en compétition. Ils travailleront ensemble car il n'y a qu'en travaillant ensemble qu'ils pourront vivre éternellement. Tu ne leur donneras pas de reliques qui risqueraient de semer la discorde entre eux, de les rendre jaloux.

« Et au terme de leur éducation, je leur laisserai le choix de devenir Maître de la Mort. Tu ne les tromperas pas à l'aide de tes tours, seulement car tu as vécu sans Maître pendant trop longtemps pour en désirer un. Ils deviendront tes Maîtres et tu les accepteras. Tu leur obéiras.

« Tu me laisseras m'occuper d'eux avec Draco. Tu nous laisseras tranquille. Il y a une raison pour laquelle la relique qui appartient réellement à ma famille est la cape d'invisibilité car je ne crains pas la mort. Je ne l'ai jamais crainte. Je souhaite juste m'en aller selon mes propres conditions.

« Lorsque j'aurais vécu une vie agréable avec Draco, lorsque mes fils seront prêt et désireux de devenir Maîtres de la Mort, je te donnerai ma vie. Draco et moi partirons car ni lui ni moi ne sommes nés avec le savoir que nous étions immortels et je ne veux pas de l'immortalité sans Draco. Je ne me cacherai pas lorsque le temps viendra. Je serai heureux de marcher avec toi, de t'offrir ma vie, et probablement mes enfants aussi. Tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais au fond de toi car tu es moi autant que je suis toi. »

Et la Faucheuse s'agenouilla devant Harry, de bonne grâce car elle reconnaissait qu'il était réellement son Maître et elle en était honorée.

 **…**

 **Epilogue**

En date du 1er Mars 2004, Harry et Draco disparurent du monde magique.

Le 5 juin, soit, un an jour pour jour après la mort de Draco Malfoy, Harry transféra la magie de la mort qu'il avait porté dans le corps de trois garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

Hades, Orcus et Thanatos étaient nés.

Draco épuisé, reposant sur le torse d'Harry, main dans la main, les deux hommes étaient parfaitement heureux.

Heureux et prêts à entamer leur nouvelle vie. Une vie riche de sens, dans la mort.

The End.


End file.
